The Immortal White
by CHEVEYO
Summary: A new family enters Forks. One that the Volturi wish to get their hands one...especially one. A demon is unleashed and a love triangle ensues. Jacob/OC, Bella/Edward, Alec/OC. High sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_New _

Bella looked forward to her senior year. After all, it was at the end of it that Edward would turn her…or Carlisle if he changed his mind. He held her hand as they stood around the school parking lot but he seemed a bit distracted. "Edward?" she asked. "Is everything okay?" Bella winced, the last time he acted this way…

"Yes, it's just something in the air has changed. I promise it has nothing to do with you," he had been so careful recently, making sure not to make Bella think he was leaving again.

Edward looked around and immediately heard all the students' thoughts. 'Who are they?', 'OH MY GOD, THEY'RE BEAUTIFUL!', 'Why me?'…that one was Jessica's. Of course Edward couldn't hear Bella, just see the expression on her face when four young women stepped out of a jeep. One was blonde, the second was a red head, the third was a brunette, and the last was the smallest and what seemed to be the youngest, who was black headed and had a white streak down the side of her bangs. Bella only presumed it was a dye job, a very good one.

He tried to read their thoughts, but what would come in was like that of static on a dead television set. It was then that the black headed one looked over her shoulder and he heard her say, "someone over there is trying to read our thoughts, but I can't tell if it is the boy or the girl." The rest of them seemed to gaze over their shoulders casually as not to draw any attention.

The oldest one, the blonde simply said, "don't worry about it now, if he becomes a threat, just let us know, little sister."

Edward seemed to become aggravated, they knew something then…to be considered a threat, obviously they were more than average girls. He watched as the rest of them piled into the jeep except for the black headed one….he caught her name, "Sparrow."

"She must be the only one going to school here," he said simply to Bella.

She shrugged, "she looks nice."

He wasn't too sure about Bella's judge of character, after all, look at who or what she was dating. The bell had wrung, time for class.

………………………………………………….

The day was uneventful until English. Edward took his place next to Bella as always. The teacher seemed to be waiting for someone and there she was, the black headed girl with the white streak. "Class, I'd like you to meet Sparrow McNielson. She just came from Salem, Massachusetts."

One student had to make a statement, "hey! That's where they had those witch trials!"

Another student replied, "duh! State the obvious why don't you!" The classroom roared with laughter.

Bella empathized with the look on Sparrow's face. "That's gotta be annoying," she mumbled.

"Alright class," the teacher chastised. "Ms. McNielson, you can sit over there by Michael Newton." Mike eagerly held up his hand. Edward shook his head but was glad that Mike had finally directed his attention to someone else besides Bella. Yet the girl seemed to ignore him, it apparently was Mike's lot in life. The teacher continued, "today we're going to go over what we just read, Shakespeare's 'The Tempest.' I am going to hand out these questions, please answer them as thoroughly as possible, please get into groups of three."

"On our first week?" Mike griped.

Bella leaned over, "we should ask Sparrow if she wants to join us. Save her from Mike."

"If you'd like," Edward shrugged. This would give him time to examine her, who was she, she was different definitely, he felt no attraction to her but there was an element of caution.

"Hey, Sparrow?" Bella raised her voice just a bit. Sparrow turned to see where the voice was coming from and made eye contact. "Would you like to be in our group?"

She smiled in relief, someone was nice enough to ask her on the first day to join, "I'd like that."

Mike wrinkled his nose, he wished he would have thought of it sooner but was too busy complaining about the project.

They sat in a small circle. Bella noticed that aside from the white streak in her hair, Sparrow also kept her hair in a neat and intricate bun with a ribbon around it, of course the ribbon matched what she was wearing…and her eyes. When Bella made eye contact with her, it took everything she had not to gasp. The shade of her eyes were unlike anything she had ever seen, they were almost like the setting sun with the flecks of purple, red, orange…unusual. Possibly contacts?

Edward started first, clearly Bella was intrigued with Sparrow, she was already trying to figure her out before he was. No one else seemed that much interested except for the males in the classroom…the fantasies ran ramped and he was trying to block them out. "So, did you read the play already, Sparrow?"

"Yes, it's one of my favorites. These questions are kinda easy, we'll be able to finish this in no time," she repeated the questions on the paper and mumbled her answers.

Bella smiled, "so I take it you've had advanced English?"

"Yes, some of the classes I've already had in general…it's an easy 'A', you know?"

"So, were those other girls that dropped you off like your sisters or something?"

"Yes, the blonde is my sister Sierra, the red head is Sage, the brunette is Seraph, I'm the youngest."

"Kinda cool of them to drop you off, you're really close, huh?"

"Yes, they're just worry warts," she giggled. "Plus, Sage wouldn't let me drive her car until I knew the route."

Edward just sat back, Bella was doing all the interrogation for him. But already he had learned a great deal. From the way she sat, she was taught to have good posture, the way she spoke…not with the degradation of the English language, no 'yeah' or 'sure', just a proper 'yes' and 'no', in fact, when she tried to use the word 'kinda', it was more forced as if she was trying to fit in and her knowledge of Shakespeare's works and her very prepared answers…sounded familiar in his line of work.

Bella continued, "do the others go to school around here, like the community college?"

"Seraph does, but the others work at our store, the new one in Port Angeles?"

"Yeah, I heard about that store. It's supposed to be really cool, you're family owns it?"

"Yes, you should come by some time. I work there after school a few days a week and sometimes the weekends," Sparrow kept glancing over at Edward, he kept examining her and she could feel it. "You're awfully quiet."

"I'm sorry, I'm just dazing off," he smiled.

"Sorry, girl talk can get boring."

They finished their papers and handed them in before the bell rang. Bella had already matched Sparrow's schedule and unfortunately they only had one other class together before they parted ways, she looked up at Edward, "what do you think of her?"

"She seems nice enough," he replied.

"I really like her, Sparrow seems more sincere, I don't know. She's sixteen…advanced, really smart I guess." Bella also liked the fact that she didn't practically swoon over Edward, everywhere else was like a nightmare.

When did she say that? He must have missed something while he was trying to figure her out. "Mature, for sixteen."

"I know…"

………………………………………………………………..

After he dropped Bella off and let Charlie and her have some dinner, he went back home to talk to Carlisle. "Do you know who this new family is?"

"Not just yet. They have raised caution even amongst the Quileute. They will be checking into them in the nicest form possible, then I will."

"So they are more than they appear?"

"Yes, I'm sure you felt it today."

"Yes, but I wish I could pinpoint it. We know they aren't vampires but…," Edward furrowed his brow in frustration.

……………………………………………………………..

Jacob and Sam went to investigate this new store. The pack had felt something different enter the area and when it revolved around this family, they had to make sure that no other family like the Cullens had moved in. Though they wouldn't enter just yet, they stalked around it, looking from the outside in, as if window shopping. It seemed welcoming enough with its polished wood and candles, nothing threatening.

They hung around longer, waiting for the store to close and a few young women, all very attractive, came out of it. Jacob tilted his head when he saw one in particular, one with jet black hair with a white streak down it. He felt a pull towards her but he wasn't sure why, the girl had disappeared into the car before he could figure it out which frustrated him. He caught her scent though, it smelled of candy and spices and it would be something that carried over into his dreams.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

The next day was a sunny one, which meant that Edward would have to stay at home. Bella always hated those days, it was the only time she could remember hating the sun. She pulled up into the parking lot and saw a fairly new car there…it was a Mazda, very nice and fast looking but also safe, black in color and Sparrow was in it. She looked very odd in the car in Bella's opinion, the seats seemed bigger than she was, and in fact, reminded her of Alice in a lot of ways, but then she would remember what Alice was actually capable of and forgot the whole 'fragile' deal.

They seemed to get out of their cars at the same time and caught each other's eyes and simply smiled, gravitating towards each other and instantly started talking. Jessica had joined the group in a loose manner, feeling fairly out of place because she didn't quite get the connections that Bella had made here. First with the Cullens and then with these McNielson's. Yet, Sparrow included her in the conversations anyway, if anything, to not be rude.

Sparrow invited her to the store, "I'll be working tonight if you want to stop by?"

"Sure, I won't get you into trouble?"

"No. Not at all!" Sparrow noticed how eager she sounded, but she wasn't close with many people outside her family, it was just nice to have a friend.

"Okay, if Edward were to come with, would that be okay too?"

"Yes," she smiled again.

They made some small talk and then headed their separate ways until lunch where Jessica had decided to ask the embarrassing question of 'are those contacts?'

Sparrow wanted to lie, she wanted to say that she had them made but she wasn't very good at lying and simply said, "no. My eyes are this color." She even let them look closely to see if they could see any outline of a contact.

"You mean to tell me your eyes are actually_ that_ color?" Jessica pouted. Bella looked at her as if she'd lost her mind. "Where did you get your hair done, that white streak?"

"Er, it's real too…a birth defect, I guess," now Sparrow was turning red, was this girl trying to humiliate her completely? Probably.

"So, you just have strange looks by accident?" Jessica blurted out.

"Jess!" Mike snapped.

"I mean….I didn't mean it that way! I'm sorry," really she wasn't.

Bella came to the rescue, "uh, Sparrow, why don't we grab something to eat?"

"Okay!" Sparrow jumped up far too eagerly.

They were in line, each grabbing a salad and a sandwich, "I'm sorry about Jessica…she can be….well…"

"Rude," Sparrow's tone was dark.

"Yeah…don't worry about her."

"I'm pretty good at ignoring people like that."

"So am I, I think that's why I've survived this long," she smiled.

Sparrow observed Bella the rest of the time, she seemed awkward without Edward by her side.

………………………………………………………………………………

One the way to the shop, Bella told Edward everything that Jessica had asked, "I thought it was rude, but at the same time I wondered about it…and her looks are real, just so different."

"I'm different," he smiled.

"Yeah, but for a human, you know?"

"Well, it was rude of her to ask. But I could tell Sparrow's looks weren't an illusion…I had smelled no dye or contact solution on her."

"And you didn't even bother to tell me…"

"I didn't think it mattered."

"I forgot, you've come across much stranger things in your world," Bella chided.

"Yes," he smiled. They were at Port Angeles and Edward easily found the shop simply called 'McNielson's Apothecary.' It looked welcoming and didn't send any bad signals. They walked into it and immediately there were pleasant scents all around, no doubt from the candles being burned, yet, there was a distinct sense of power here.

A red headed woman approached them and Edward assumed that it was Sage, the second oldest of Sparrow's sisters. "Welcome, you must be Bella and Edward, Sparrow has been expecting you." Sage turned towards the office, "Sparrow, your friends are here."

"Okay!" there was a scraping of a chair being pushed back and Sparrow came out. "Hi. I'm glad you came…this is my sister, Sage." Sage reached out and shook both their hands, Edward was more than reluctant but the woman didn't seem to flinch like most and it only made him more curious. She disappeared then, leaving Sparrow to escort them around.

The shop was very quaint and larger than it looked on the outside. Everything was placed neatly, including herbs, candles, jewelry was placed in glass cases. Then there were books, a large library was upstairs and something Bella seemed to gravitate to. The polished wood made the books look like they were in a classic old world library rather than just a shop. Edward expected to see the usual new-age versions, but instead, these books were very old and very accurate. He flipped through the ones about vampires and he couldn't believe the details, why was she leading them up here? Questions were forming in his mind and the fact that he couldn't read Sparrow's was starting to aggravate him. Bella of course, saw nothing wrong with what she saw, she flipped through books about werewolves, shape-shifters, vampires and was rather impressed and thought about buying some books.

Sparrow was observing Edward and he noticed, they stared at each other for a moment and finally, one clear thought came through…'_it's okay, you're safe here.' _And then finally she spoke, "I met your father Edward, Carlisle, he's really nice."

"You…you met Carlisle?" his tone was almost accusatory, but so rarely had a human caught him off guard, if she was in fact an actual human.

"Yes," she chirped.

"Bella, would you mind if we went now?" Edward noticed that Sparrow's face fell a bit as if her feelings were hurt, of course they would be, he was being fairly rude. "I'm sorry, I just remembered I have to do some things."

"Actually, do you think I could stay here and talk a bit with Sparrow?"

"Well…"

"It's all right Edward, I'll take her home," Sparrow again seemed too eager and she toned it down. "I mean, if it's okay with you?"

"Yes…that would be fine," Edward was actually a little annoyed, he hated having Bella out of his sight but at the same time, he wanted to give her some breathing room. Again another clear thought came from Sparrow, '_I promise Bella will be safe here.'_ It almost seemed that Sparrow was trying to assure Edward that she wasn't a threat, maybe she was and maybe she wasn't. But Bella seemed happy and that's what mattered. So, reluctantly, he kissed her on her forehead and left in a slow human manner that wouldn't arouse the suspicions of other humans.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Secrets_

Carlisle was already waiting for him, smiling as always. Esme was by his side playing with her laptop. They heard the gray Volvo practically screech in the garage and looked at each other. "He's going to have some questions for you," she said and left the room.

Edward was there and could already read the thoughts of the others. Everyone seemed calm and doing their usual thing, no worries at all. Where as before everyone was wondering and concerned what it would all mean. He was in front of Carlisle, "so…what's with the shop?"

"You mean, what is with the McNielson's?" Carlisle corrected.

"Exactly."

"Well, after we discussed are concerns before and while you were at school, I decided to take it upon myself to visit Port Angeles. I kept my distance for a moment and saw one of the young women entering, I followed her, the blonde, Sierra. At first it seemed she didn't notice me following her, but as she put the key in the door of the shop, she turned and simply said, 'I know you're there.' I had no choice but to reveal myself, she simply cocked her head and observed me and then spoke again. 'You're one of the Cullens, aren't you?' I nodded. She sighed and then surprisingly welcomed me in."

"Couldn't you have come in anyway?" Edward leaned in, he chose not to read Carlisle's thoughts, he wanted to hear everything in his own words, it seemed more polite this way. Then Edward heard the word '_barriers_.' "Barriers?"

"Yes, they are witches and not just your typical ones. They are the clan of the Medula."

"Why does that word sound familiar?"

"You've heard it from time to time, they are immortal witches. Only several clans exist, keeping their numbers small like vampires."

"Immortal? So how old is Sparrow?"

"She is the youngest, and she really is sixteen," Carlisle mused. "Sierra is the oldest, one hundred-fifty, Sage is one hundred, Seraph is seventy-five. I met their mother once, Magda, she is four hundred."

"Four hundred! How did you meet her?"

"By accident…a deathly one. It was when I was young vampire and unfortunately the Medula's smell is extremely intoxicating to vampires and other creatures such as ourselves. I was extremely thirsty and let myself go without blood for some time and then I caught her scent and followed it, unable to resist. She fought me off quite successfully. We were both young then, her in her powers and mine in my blood lust, it was an almost even match. Magda realized then that I wasn't the typical vampire, my eyes were golden and she knew I was thirsty, surprisingly she didn't take offense to the attack and gave me a blood potion to satiate my thirst. I never tasted anything so amazing and it held me for a while."

Edward caught a picture of the woman in Carlisle's mind…she was absolutely breath taking, "I'm surprised you didn't try and turn her…"

"I had thought about it, but unfortunately our bite is fatal to the Medula. Where it turns regular humans into one of us, it kills them. For some reason and no one knows why, it seems to just not take. Almost like two immortals cancelling each other out, it is the best I can come up with. And it's probably a good thing considering Aro's lust for collecting those with certain talents…magic would be a definite benefit to him."

Edward seemed to tense, remembering his visit to Italy. "So now what? Are we friends to them?"

"They will be coming here in a few nights, they are also introducing themselves to the Quileute. A way for them to show they want peace…by nature they are demon hunters but like us, lead fairly normal lives. They simply had to move because people were starting to suspect their lack in aging."

"Ah, demon hunters, so that's why they want to meet with us."

"Yes, vampires tend to be a priority at times. But fortunately they had heard of us, so I didn't have to do much talking. They spotted us just as quickly as we spotted them, there is some comfort in knowing that there are some humans we can't fool."

"So, it's safe for Bella."

"Absolutely, in fact, I encourage it. I worry about her, Edward. She doesn't have many human friends, if any. I think she's a tad lonely. Even though Alice is eager to be her friend, if she hasn't fed enough, she has to leave immediately. Besides, these girls are immortals and the friendship can carry over even when she is turned and when she can be around humans."

Edwards seemed relieved but at the same time, he worried about upsetting Bella's way of life again. But he had learned by now to let her decide what was best for her.

………………………………………………………………………

Bella was dropped off at her house and they said their goodbyes, promising to see each other at school. Charlie met Sparrow and gave his stamp of approval, Bella could do nothing but give an eye roll. Sparrow went back to the store and started to restock books that had just come in when she heard the chimes and two very tall young men came in, both handsome and clearly from the Quileute tribe. "Oh, hello!"

Jacob looked up and he froze, her eyes were amazing, she was more beautiful than anything he had seen, the center of the world moved to her and nothing else mattered. It took a matter of seconds even though it felt like forever. Sparrow looked at him in curiosity and felt as if something had been done to her, but wasn't quite sure what. When the moment had passed all Jacob could say was, "uh…"

She came down the stairs, "I'm so glad, I've been hoping to meet some of the Quileute tribe."

Jacob felt a jab from Sam. "What?" he asked quietly.

"Dude, you're looking at her weird!"

"Oh, uh," Jacob looked down at the little girl. "Yeah, we just came down because we heard this was a pretty cool store."

"Wow, word gets around fast," Sparrow strained her neck to look up. Jacob nearly sighed, she was just so cute and little, he wanted to pick her up and pet her. He could smell her again, the fragrance of candy and spices, other smells he picked up and one other one…one he didn't like, vampires. What were they doing here! They could hurt her! But he also smelled Bella…

"Excuse me, have you seen anyone, a girl a bit taller than you and a guy, sorta pale that was with her… auburn hair?"

"Oh, you mean Bella and Edward?"

"Yeah," he said darkly. Sam and Jacob looked at each other.

"They're really nice, I go to school with them."

"Oh."

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No…," he said defensively. Why did he have to sound like that? Jacob chastised himself.

Sparrow shrugged her shoulders, "well go ahead and look around, let me know if you need anything, my name is Sparrow by the way."

Sam smiled and started looking. Meanwhile, Jacob found himself following Sparrow's scent. She hadn't heard him come up behind her, that scent was making him half-mad. Sparrow was small to him and he could easily hurt her if he wasn't careful. The sudden urge to be with her physically was taking over. This was bad…then he heard Sam's voice, too soft for human ears to hear, "WATCH YOURSELF! CONTROL IT!" Jacob stopped, what was he about to do, he wasn't even an inch away from her and then she turned right into his chest.

"Oh," she nearly dropped one of the books.

"Uh, sorry, I had a question, looking for a book…I forgot it. Um," his communication skills were failing him miserably. Not that he was very good with them anyway.

"It's okay," Sparrow blushed.

CHRIST! He had to get away from her scent, her blushing was making it all that much worse. "Yeah…book," Jacob quickly grabbed a book on werewolves and took off downstairs, she followed and was ready to check them out. Dear God, didn't anyone else work here!

"Okay, that will be $50.43."

Jacob fumbled with his money and practically threw it at her and ran. Sam looked at her apologetically and left not far behind. Whey they were far enough away, Sam stopped him, "are you all right?"

"Didn't you smell her!"

"Yeah, so?"

"She smells so good and I…," Jacob gritted his teeth.

"I know what you almost did," Sam said seriously. "Just control those hormones around her."

"I don't think I'm going to go back there again."

"You will…you won't stay away from her now you know exactly where she is and her scent clear in your mind."

"I won't," he snapped.

"You will."

But in the end, Sam was correct. Her smell was on his clothes by accident when she brushed up against his chest. Jacob couldn't sleep with her scent near him. He finally snatched the shirt and threw it into the watching machine, pouring vast amounts of detergent on it.

Billy looked back at him, "whoa, kid, take it easy on the detergent, I just bought some."

"Sure, sure," was all he said before he tried to go back to sleep.

……………………………………………………..

The next day, as Sam predicted, Jacob was back at the store. He was pretending to look around while Sparrow was helping with a customer. They finally left with their purchase and Jacob approached her, again that scent, it was like a drug. Now he understood what Edward had said, what Sam and the others had talked about. Even if she could reject him, he would still pursue her, eliminating any competition, it was a horrible and powerful feeling.

"Hello again," she chirped.

Jacob wanted to say so much, but all he could manage to say was, "hi."

"Were you needing another book?"

"No, no….I just wanted to apologize for yesterday."

"I just figured you were in a hurry," actually she was sad in a way. She liked him and his instant running off made her wonder if he was bothered by her somehow.

"Something like that." Jacob searched her face and there was flicker of emotion, her heartbeat went up and he knew that she was maybe glad to see him? "My name is Jacob Black, by the way."

"Sparrow McNielson."

"Where did you move from?"

"Salem, Massachusetts."

"Sounds like a cool place."

"It is, it's more quiet here."

"Yeah," Jacob felt his communications skills failing him again. "Um, so have you had a chance to go around Forks?"

"Some, but not a whole lot."

"Well…what do you say I introduce you around? I know you go to school here but there's other stuff we can do." _Time alone would be nice, _he wanted to add.

"That would be nice," Sparrow stepped forward, reaching on her toes and getting some lint out of his hair. "Lint," she said plainly.

Her skin was soft, her hands small and delicate, it sent a shiver down his whole body. "Lint," he repeated stupidly.

The chimes rang again and Jacob almost growled at what he considered to be an intruder on the moment….it was Bella. They both froze, leaving Sparrow to wonder what was going on and looking at the both of them.

"Bella," Jacob said flatly but there was acknowledgement. He turned to Sparrow, "I'll see you tomorrow. I'd like to show you around then…around 10 o'clock?"

Sparrow wasn't sure what to make of everything. Jacob seemed hurt and angry at the same time, "okay." He left, only giving Bella a glance and nod, Sparrow looked at Bella, "what was that about?"

Bella looked down, wanting to cry, "he is…was my best friend."

"What happened?"

"He doesn't like Edward." What could Bella say, that Jacob was a werewolf and Edward was a vampire? What did Sparrow know about the whole situation anyway, she'd freak out if she knew the truth, wouldn't she, wouldn't most sane people who didn't know that there was truth to the fantasies?

"But Edward is very nice."

"Yeah, well, it doesn't matter to him," Bella said bitterly.

"Bella, I won't go out with him tomorrow if you don't want me to."

"NO, I want you to," it was a relief for Bella.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"All right, but maybe I can talk to him for you?"

"No, if he wants to be friends again, he's going to have to make the next move…besides, it's more complicated than you realize."

"Eh," Sparrow huffed. "Friends don't always see eye to eye on things, but if they are true friends, they'll come around, and Jacob doesn't seem like an insincere person."

"He's not…it's just crazy complicated, that's all."

…………………………………………………………………….

Edward paced, "is she really going to try and talk to Jacob about this?"

"I don't know," Bella shrugged her shoulders.

"Bella, you shouldn't let her around Jacob. If he loses his temper when she mentions us…"

"I know! But what could I say? She doesn't know anything about this!"

Edward stopped and wanted to laugh but he held it back, he forgot that Bella didn't know yet and instead said, "I suppose she can take care of herself."

"What do you mean? She's this big!" Bella put her thumb and forefinger together, creating an inch.

He laughed again, "what I mean to say is…maybe he'll be more careful, that's all."

……………………………………………………………………………………

But Edward didn't leave it to chance. As Bella and Charlie had dinner, he went to the store on his own and caught Sparrow as she was about to leave. "Hey Edward," she looked a little confused, she thought he and Bella were surgically attached or something like that. Medula witches were often considered independent of their counterparts, not that they didn't have husbands and lovers, they did, and cherished them. But the clan was more female ruled than this so-called modern society which claimed it had equality but it was more of an illusion to the Medula.

"We need to talk," he said seriously.

"About?"

"Jacob."

"All right, what about him?"

"You know he doesn't like me…"

"Yes, and I talked to Bella about it. She's worried for some reason but she wouldn't tell me why."

"Well, you know I'm a vampire." Sparrow shrugged, causing Edward to wrinkle his forehead, why was every woman that entered his life now so casual about this? "What do you think would cause Jacob to not like me?"

"Maybe he feels that you took his best friend away?"

"No," Edward said sharply. "What is a vampire's mortal enemy?"

She looked thoughtful for a second, "A werewolf….OH!" Edward parted his hands with sarcastic happiness. "So that's why he's so tall. Well now, I see the complication."

"Do you understand that if he gets upset he could turn and…"

"He won't. It's not like I'm going to just spring it on him out of the blue. When he's ready to talk about it, which I'm sure eventually he will, I'll do my best to reason with him."

"Listen young lady, you're becoming one of Bella's closest friends and I don't need her upset…"

"Don't pull age on me, I have a sister that is 40 years older than you," Sparrow crossed her arms.

"Fine, just be careful please."

She seemed to ignore him and Edward watched as she pulled some vials from a drawer, "here."

Edward looked at them, it was blood but it smelled a little different, "what are these?"

"Blood potions. Take them tomorrow before we visit. Me alone, you can handle my scent, but all four of us, we're not taking the chance just yet. Once you learn to resist the smell, we'll be good." Sparrow looked thoughtful again, "we're going to have to meet the Quileute as well…Jacob is going to faint."

Edward pinched his nose in frustration.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Reason for_

Jacob got to the shop exactly at 10 o'clock. There she was with the bun in her hair and a bow around it, her hair always seemed to cover her ears a bit. He became nervous with anticipation and hoping the day would lead mostly into the night. "Do you like motorcycles, that's what I came on?"

"Yes."

"It's over here, I brought you a helmet," Jacob laughed as he put it on her, it was a bit big but was able to adjust the straps well enough. He got on the bike first and felt a twinge of delight as she hugged him tightly.

He showed her around and introduced her to Sam, Paul, Quil, and Seth, who were hanging around the movie theater. Paul seemed to get closer to Sparrow which caused Jacob to lower his head a little and start to growl a low enough growl where it could be heard only by his pack. He further made his territory known by standing in-between her and them. Sam pulled him aside, "it's okay, no one here is going to run off with her Jake, we're just checking her out, she's not from here." But Sam knew this was part of it…he felt the same way about Emily.

During the movie Jacob stared at Sparrow the whole time and she would only blush in return. And when he sat on his bike, talking to his pack, he had her in front, in-between his arms that were locked on the handlebars, a sign of territory…_this one is mine. _All these things Sparrow didn't really mind but in a way she felt guilty. Bella was her friend and she thought about her, wondering if she was hurt because Sparrow was spending time with Jacob and she wasn't.

Finally she was taken home, Jacob kept coming up with excuses until she told him she had an appointment to keep with her sisters. "Would you like to come in and meet my family?" Sparrow smiled.

"That would be great!" he flashed a wide smile. Sparrow could see his fangs, though not totally obvious, they were more prominent than the rest of his teeth. She thought it was just irony that Jacob, being a protector, would have fangs and Edward wouldn't.

He entered to find three other women staring at him. They introduced themselves, all beautiful ladies, looks obviously ran in the family, all had unique features but none compared to Sparrow. The house was made of different hard woods, warm and inviting, like the kind you would see from a Christmas special. Sparrow showed him around the three story house, it even had a library filled with books, a large kitchen, and plenty of guest rooms. Sparrow finally showed him her bedroom and had a sudden urge to mark his territory. '_Nice bed,'_ he thought and shook his head.

Sparrow walked away and looked out the window, unsure of what to do next. Why had she brought him up here? She wasn't even ready for that…no, it was because Jacob made her feel safe and she could trust him. Suddenly she felt his large arms around her, he felt so warm and comforting. Jacob's arms tightened, he was almost restraining her as he buried his face in her hair, breathing her scent in. He would have to explain this part of him, "you're beautiful." He felt her chuckle, "no really, you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"Thank you, I like you too," Sparrow turned around. Jacob wanted to kiss her but then he laughed. "What?"

"It's just, I want to kiss you but I would have to get on my knees." She playfully slapped him but he felt nothing. "May I?" he was finally serious.

"Of course," she said softly. Jacob bent down on his knees and held her close, she leaned down slightly and kissed him hard enough to show true affection, but didn't want to cause him to get aroused, it wouldn't end otherwise…if he was a werewolf…

Finally he ended it, his breathing hitched, it was going too far already and he simply hugged her again, burying his head in her neck, "I'm so glad I found you."

"Me too," Sparrow petted his hair.

"Sparrow?" Sage came up and knocked gently and smiled impishly. "We have an appointment to keep."

Jacob seemed to clamp his arms around her and growl, "can't you stay here?"

"I can't, I really do have to go," Sparrow watched Sage leave.

He stood looking morose but she walked with him to his bike, they kissed again before he left. Afterwards she took a shower, she doubted the Cullens would like her smelling like a 'dog'.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Alice's eyes glazed over, "they're here." Jasper watched as the blue BMW pulled up and four cloaked figures were walking up.

Carlisle smiled and had everyone sit in the front room, "please come in." Edward watched as they entered and sat on the couch simultaneously and quietly. "This is my family," he continued. "Sparrow, you know Edward, this is Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper."

"Hello," Sierra said. The eldest looked more like a blonde supermodel than a witch. "This is Sage, Seraph, and Sparrow, my beloved sisters."

"How is your mother, Magda?"

"She is well and sends her greetings."

Edward observed, they were very old world. Sparrow scooted up more on the couch since her feet weren't really touching the floor, it seemed to embarrass her a bit. Emmett was stifling a laugh at her discouragement. Yes, Sparrow was a little more awkward than the rest of them for some reason and even though the rest of her sisters had unique looks to them, she had the most.

Carlisle continued to smile, "may I show you around before we get started with the formalities?"

"Of course."

They looked around and were impressed by the vampire's surroundings. Sparrow stopped at the paintings, she liked them very much and wanted to touch them but didn't. Carlisle came by her, "you like them?"

"Yes…these are of the Volturi, right?"

He froze a bit, but wasn't totally surprised considering the history of her family, "yes…"

"I don't like them, they're power seeking," she chided.

"Sparrow, mind your manners," Sierra chastised. "They are old friends of Carlisle's."

Sparrow looked down, "I apologize."

"No need. You're are very correct but I keep peace with them just the same."

Sage stepped in, "my little sister has a habit of speaking her mind, I wish everyone was that brave."

Edward again observed the closeness of Sparrow and Sage. Sage seemed to be so protective of her for some reason. Though he wasn't totally sure, he could sense the power in Sparrow despite her fragile look, yet, there was weakness there, weaker than she should rightfully be, why was that? Carlisle was curious about her as well, although both he and Carlisle loved a good puzzle.

Finally Sierra, Carlisle and Esme went into a private room to discuss what kind of arrangement they would make as far as their friendship was concerned. The silence in the room was interrupted by Alice, "so, what do you do?"

Sparrow finally noticed that Alice was looking directly at her, "huh?"

"What do you do? From what I understand, the Medula all have a special gift of some kind, I can't totally see you in my visions."

Edward arched an eyebrow, "Alice, you're being rude."

"No, I'm not. I'm just curious."

"I'm a healer, Sierra is good at telekinesis, Seraph is good at astrology, and Sage is good warcrafting…a strategist."

Alice looked a bit confused until Jasper pinpointed it, "you're good a finding your enemy's weakness and exploiting it."

"Yes," Sage bowed her head in respect, she knew a fellow warrior when she saw one. "But my little sister is being modest. Sparrow cannot only heal, but once she knows your energy, she can find you anywhere, target you and know what you're doing and there is no limit to the distance either. She's also a little artist…"

"Sage," Sparrow growled.

"Don't get me wrong, we witches love our art, part of our heritage, songs and dances….but some are just gifted at it and that would be our Sparrow, mother is very proud of her."

Emmett observed her, "so…what kind of art do you do?"

"Well…painting and glasswork."

"Glasswork, cool! I totally want to see it!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes. Edward heard her think, _'God Emmett just embarrass the hell out of her a little more…he's so crass at times.'_

"Maybe…we'll see."

Alice's eyes glazed for a minute and then she looked at Sparrow with great pity, she had seen something but was trying to hide it from him again. All Edward got was that she would talk about it later with him. Sparrow seemed to catch the looks between them and got up from the couch and looked out the window. She looked different with her hair down and her ears…symbols of the Medula. Pointed, hence why her hair was always covering her them. There was myth that they were humans who mated with faeries, that was the reason for the ears and immortality. But like all myths, part of it was true and part of it was a lie, just like vampires and werewolves.

Finally Sierra came out with Carlisle and Esme and they had agreed to be good friends but would also become friends with the Quileute tribe as well. "Please, don't take offense to this, but we don't wish to be involved with your treaty with them and we will let them know this."

"Agreed," Carlisle nodded.

"Sparrow," Sierra looked at her. Sparrow pulled out a large glass orb from her robe and played with it, letting it run up and down her hand with great ease. A hand trick that Emmett seemed to be entertained by like a child at a circus, but this also seemed to do something to the ball, it activated it. She placed the ball down on the center of the table, it floated and stayed solidly in one place.

Emmett still couldn't help himself and waved his hand over and underneath the ball, "cool."

"Consider it sort of a phone," Sparrow chirped. "Tap it three times if you wish to contact us."

Edward was amused by Alice's reaction, she just thought it looked nice on the table and it matched everything at least. They finally said goodbye and took off in their car but Emmett was still messing with the ball, "hey, do you think we should test it?" He went to touch it but Rosalie slapped his hand. "What?"

……………………………………………………………………………….

Carlisle sat with Alice as did Edward, the rest were off hunting. Alice wasn't quite sure what she saw but it wasn't very pleasant. "I don't know exactly what I saw, but I did see Sparrow getting attacked by a demon."

Carlisle furrowed his brow, "was it in the future?"

"No, the past…she was very young, no more than eight. It did something and that's why she has the white streak and it might have something to do with her eyes, too. But then I also see her with all white hair and eyebrows…then there is fear but not necessarily from her family, maybe her clan, they're almost scared of her for some reason but I don't think it's anything for us to worry about…it's just so jumbled," Alice pressed her fingers to her head.

"It's all right, don't focus on it. They are good at keep their secrets and it could hurt you to try any harder than you have."

This worried Edward. He knew that Sparrow wasn't a real threat to him, but what about Bella? What had happened to her?

………………………………………………………………………………

The next day Sparrow decided to go hiking on her own. Now that she knew the area well enough to know that no other vampire would be around this area because of the Cullens, and with her new boyfriend roaming around with his pack today, she was pretty safe. Bella was working and the others were off doing whatever they wished, so today was all hers.

She was told of the beautiful meadow that Bella had found and for some reason, Bella gave her directions to it. Maybe it was because she trusted her so much, who knew, but it was quite lovely and she sat there, but something caught her attention, something she felt…the energy shifted. Sparrow stood up and took the bow out of her hair and shook it, suddenly it was a hard dagger, though still in its ribbon texture.

"Well that's handy," it was Edward.

"Dammit, Edward! I could have hurt you," she let out a breath of exasperation and shook the dagger back into a weightless ribbon again, tying it back up in her hair. He shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'no, not really.' "I thought you'd be following Bella, don't you like keep surveillance on her like twenty-four-seven?" she grinned.

"I can still keep an eye on her," he tapped his temple.

"Ah. So, are you hunting or something?"

"No, I hunted early this morning."

"All righty." Sparrow was watching him carefully, "you want to ask me something about yesterday, don't you?"

"Maybe." Edward watched as her mouth twitched, Sparrow wasn't a stupid girl and then she asked it…

"Alice saw something, didn't she?"

"Yes."

Sparrow looked down, "I don't want her to see certain things…I'm a very private person, we all are, aren't we? Well, what did she see?"

"A demon attacking you…it caused the white streak in your hair and your eyes…"

Her face went pale, she seemed hurt and angry and also fell very silent, "I don't want to talk about it."

"I do. She said there was fear around you, what is she talking about?" he had to know, to protect Bella, was Sparrow a threat to her.

"I told you, I don't want to talk about it," Sparrow became more defensive.

"You're going to have to or I can't let you see Bella anymore."

"What? And first off, what the hell gives you the right? We are friends, Edward, you can't keep determining who she can and cannot see."

"If it's for her safety than yes I will," he snapped.

Sparrow looked down, "fine." Her shoulders slumped a bit, "I can tell you now that I'm no kind of threat, that my clan is foolish in their assumptions but…they still are cautious." She glanced up at Edward who was still waiting on her to finish her story and watched as she sat on a log, "I was eight when it happened. The thing came out and attacked our village outright. My mother had left me with some friends as she helped the clan along with my father, but like all children, I wanted my mother, and so…"

"You went after her," Edward now suddenly felt foolish and an ass.

"In the chaos I tried...sneeking out from my babysitters, but it found me first. It knew what I was before I even did…a future demon hunter and one with healing gifts, beneficial to the clan. I tried to protect myself, all the Medula children have a kind of defense mechanism, a shield that will come up when threatened…but it wasn't enough to hold it off. In fact, it was pretty much nothing to it and the next thing I knew…I was dying, my hair was turning white, my eyes were draining of their original color which was green. It was painful as hell and then it stopped…the guardians of our clan had managed to get it off of me and killed it. But it took me a year to recover, they weren't even sure if I was going to survive…yet, I am here.

"As time past, I was looked at as a miraculous case of survival. But then things started to show up in me that were different than other Medula children. My temper was very bad, more so than even the Guardians, and when it did ignite, I could destroy anything with fire. I could understand and comprehend languages with no effort, you might as well have given me a simple book to read, the art of course, it was already there but…I'm far more advanced than normal."

"And they're scared of this?"

"Only because the older I get…they wonder if I won't turn on them. If my temper would get so bad as to destroy them…I have a streak of cruelty in me that no other Medula has and I don't even look it. They know this and the Oracle is unsure of me."

"The Oracle?"

"She is one of the oldest of the clan. She determines our path before it's even set, though she doesn't set it and when my mother brought me to her after it happened, I frightened her…I don't know if it was because she couldn't see me in the future, or she did see and didn't want to tell my mother."

"The future is never truly determined, just ask Alice," Edward argued.

"Perhaps, I don't know myself. What I don't get is they are so afraid of me, yet I'm the weakest of the group. What that thing did to me made me weak for the rest of my existence, so I don't know…"

"I'm sorry," he looked down. "I shouldn't have persecuted you."

"You were worried about Bella, and I wanted to keep my friend," she said defeated.

"I shouldn't have used that, it wasn't fair."

"It's okay, if I didn't want to really tell you, I wouldn't have. I'm stubborn that way…besides, I've never really talked about it so maybe it was a good thing." Sparrow sighed as if exhausted, "I'm going to go home and take a nap I think."

"Do you want me to run you to your car?"

"No, I have my own way home."

Edward watched as she stood silent, holding her hand straight and between her nose and forehead, mumbled something and then she was gone in a spray of butterflies…he had to say, it was rather impressive.

…………………………………………………………………………

Carlisle sat back, Alice stood along with Esme….Emmett was also there but hidden. Edward didn't know why, weren't Rosalie and he supposed to have one of their constant staring matches, admiring each other's existence? Although, as of late, they hadn't been getting along. Like most couples, Esme said that they were going through a rough patch, some rough patch, they argued loud enough, even in their heads which made it hard to concentrate.

"So, that's why?" Alice almost sighed, relieved to make sense of what she saw.

"That poor girl," Esme looked sad and Edward could see Esme wanting to hug Sparrow.

Carlisle furrowed his head in thought, "it makes sense now why were so curious about her." Edward cocked his head. "Well, demons can draw anyone to them, even vampires if they wish. Since the demon seemed to have given her something trying to kill her…and it would only make sense why the Medula are concerned. She has what is considered a 'dark mark', a demon has touched her and she survived but not without consequences."

"But it's not fair to for them to be afraid of her," Alice argued.

"No, it's not. It's going to take time for them to see."

………………………………………………………………………

Sparrow had not gone all the way home as she had told Edward. She had only, what was called 'blinked', to La Push. It was where she was headed anyway after sitting in the meadow. The truth was, she didn't have enough power to get home that way. A Medula her age was supposed to, but after what that thing had done to her, she was behind in her abilities. The only thing it left in tact was her healing abilities, thankfully, at least she was useful that way. Sage often said that she was too hard on herself, that just because she was behind, didn't mean that she couldn't catch up, she would just have to work harder.

She sighed, pondering her existence…what the hell was the point?

Tomorrow was the meeting with the Quileute and Sparrow would have to tell Jacob before they went, he would most likely be at the meeting and she didn't want surprises. He already knew they were witches, but not what kind and once he found out how dangerous it all was….he wouldn't let her out of the house, especially once she confessed everything.

"Well, hello," Jacob was standing right behind her, she froze. Sparrow could never sense him near, only Edward, maybe it was because Edward was considered evil and Jacob wasn't a threat because he was technically a protector, who knew?

"Hi," she smiled softly and looked up.

"Are you okay, tired from your hike?"

"Just a little."

She was cold, he could tell and he immediately sat down on the log next to her, wrapping his arms around her and her body stopped shivering. It was hard to be next to her, her scent was getting to him more and more and Jacob wanted to be physical already. But Sparrow confessed to being a virgin and he was not, granted, the whole werewolf thing was hard to deal with at times… but it drew females in. Sam said it was so they could imprint easier…but Jacob did have his fun, he was a man after all. Now that didn't matter, he no longer saw other women, he just saw Sparrow…Jesus, she smelled far too good! He sighed heavily, he was going to have to calm down again.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, it's definitely not you."

"Oh…it's…," Sparrow blushed. "I'm sorry, I promise I'll be ready soon…"

"No, there's no hurry," he was lying through his teeth, but he was a guy, of course he was in a hurry.

"Yes there is…," she looked up sarcastically. "Why don't we plan on a day, that way I can be more prepared."

"OKAY!" whoa…calm down Jake. She giggled thankfully.

"How about Thursday, my sisters will be gone at the shop and I won't have to work that day…"

He smiled, "that's good." His body finally relaxed.

_Hopefully he'll love me still by the time he finds out everything…, _she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Meeting_

The next day was the meeting with the Quileute and Sparrow had called Jacob on his cell phone. Sierra had given him one since she knew he would be part of the family, he was especially happy that it played MP3s, Sparrow's number was already on speed dial. Jacob was there in minutes and sat down on the steps, moving her to his lab as if she weighed only a pound. "Hello," he said huskily.

"Hi," she kissed him. "Jacob, there is something I need to talk to you about, nothing bad, but it depends on how you look at it."

"Is it about us?" he worried.

"No…not really, it's more about your tribe, and you're supposed to have that meeting right? Today?"

"Yeah," he shrugged and started nibbling on her neck.

Sparrow almost lost her concentration, especially when he caressed his hand down her spine. His eyelids were lowered, a clear sign he had something else in mind. "It's just that," she started again but he was making this difficult. Jacob was now whining, a clear sign he wanted to mate. It was common knowledge that any werewolf that he had imprinted a woman was taken within just days…but this had been going on a few weeks now. "Jacob…"

He sat still for a minute but still had his lips on her neck, "don't you like it?"

"I do, but I know if we get started, it will be a long time before we stop."

"Damned straight."

"But I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you."

"Are your sisters home?"

"Jacob!"

"All right," he sighed. "But is that why we're not in the house…so I won't have easy access?"

"Possibly."

"I could still take off with you," he warned.

This was exhausting, "Look I…" Jacob's phone rang.

"Crap, it's my dad, I have to answer it."

Sparrow sighed and nodded, listening to Jacob's 'yeah' and 'uh huh'. Finally he shut the phone, "what was that about?"

"He needs me there now, wants me to get everything ready early," he looked annoyed. "I'll be back as soon as it's over and we'll talk then."

"But…"

"I promise," he gently put her off his lap and went to his bike after he kissed her deeply. "I love you."

"Love you, too," she said quietly. Sparrow watched as he took off, "see you at the meeting." This was going to be a disaster. He knew that she knew about his kind and he was glad he didn't have to explain himself or cover his tracks at all. But what would happen if he found out what exactly they were, about their immortality, what they did for a living basically? Jacob would no doubt be angry with her for hiding the information and hopefully he would forgive her.

……………………………………………………………

The council meeting was set and Billy introduced the four cloaked figures. "We are honored to have these lovely creature and protectors here in La Push. An immortal clan of witches known as the Medula, daughters of the High Priestess. Please welcome Sierra, Sage, Seraph, and…Sparrow." Billy cringed a bit when he said Sparrow's name, only because he had not told Jacob when he clearly should have. But he felt that it was Sparrow and Jacob's business and the news would be better coming from her than second hand.

Jacob sat up in shock as Sparrow removed the hood and let her long hair show, the large white streak lay gracefully on her shoulders. His mouth twitched when he saw her pointed ears…she looked like a Lord of the Rings character, something out of fantasy than anything.

Sparrow winced when she saw Jacob's expression, especially when one of the men said something out of place about their beauty, Jacob was going to rip his face off if he didn't stop and told him so. This wasn't over.

…………………………………………………………………………

As soon as the meeting was over, Jacob politely asked to take Sparrow for a walk and the sisters were than obliging. It was only after they walked out did he grab her by her upper arm and drug her to the beach.

"Ow! Let go, you're hurting my arm!" Sparrow winced.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jacob realized he was losing his temper and calmed down but he still held her.

"I tried to, remember, but your hormones were making it impossible!"

"You should have said something earlier!"

"Uh, we've only known each other a few weeks, Jacob, and you act like we're already married."

"But it's okay if you know I'm a werewolf?"

"Well, I didn't totally know at first…"

Jacob looked at himself, "how could you not!"

"I don't know, I just figured you were really tall." Sparrow ignored him rolling his eyes, "Edward brought it up…"

"Edward knew…."

"We met with them, we had too."

"That's another thing…you're friends with the Cullens."

"But I'm friends with Bella, too," she added.

"How could you tell them and not me!"

"Bella doesn't know!"

"I don't know what's worse, the fact that Edward knew before me or the fact that you're just friends with all the bloodsuckers!"

"My family is neutral, we're not interfering with anything. If we see a mortal getting hurt, it's different, but the Cullens have a pretty decent record."

"But you're mine! Edward can keep Bella for all I care…but you're mine, you stay on this side of the line!" Jacob began to quake.

"Why, because you said so!" Sparrow was angry now. The Medula were a female run clan, for Jacob to treat her as a possession was insulting.

He came up on her before she could think, grabbed her upper arms which threw her balance off, "because I'm an alpha and I said so." His teeth locked together, baring them in a way that frightened her and it made her look down, but she wasn't so easily dominated and started to fight against him.

"Let go, Jacob!"

"WHOA, WHOA! Jacob…," it was Sam. "Let her go…you're hurting her, let her go." Jacob pulled Sparrow to him as if protecting her and growled at Sam. "Jacob, it's okay."

He finally let her go and let Sam and the others take him away, but he looked back at her hurt. Sparrow's face screwed up a bit, wanting to cry but held it back as Seth waved to her, "it's a wolf thing…he'll call you!" She watched the youngest of them take off behind them.

She looked at her phone and realized that there was a message from Sage. They had left, thinking that Jacob and her wanted some time alone. Sparrow debated on calling them, but they would ask questions and there was no doubt that there were bruises on her arm…so she walked holding herself, unsure of what to do next. Should she see Jacob any more after this, but he wouldn't stay away from her, couldn't stay away from her because of the imprinting. And there was no doubt that he would be remorseful after he calmed down. Maybe Edward was right, he was so young and that made him dangerous….Edward…Bella….BELLA!

Immediately Sparrow dialed the phone and Bella answered, "Sparrow! Hey, what are you up to?"

"Um, I hate to ask, but I was wondering if you could pick me up at the treaty line?"

"The treaty line?"

Oops.

Sparrow tried to save it, "uh…uh, I mean the Quileute border…on the reservation?"

"Sure, but wouldn't Jake take you home?"

"Well….that's a long story…I just would like you to pick me up if that's okay?"

"Absolutely, Edward and I will be there in a few," she hung up, Bella's voice clearly concerned.

……………………………………………………………….

"Sparrow?" Edward deducted.

"Yeah, she sounded really weird…she mentioned the treaty line and then went back on it." Edward could already tell that Bella's mind was working. "Anyway, I thought Jake was going to take her home but…she sounded…really…distressed or something, sad even."

"Let's go get her," Edward and Bella left.

…………………………………………………………………………….

Sparrow stood at the treaty line, replaying what she might have said differently to not make Jacob so angry. But every time she did, the result was always the same, he just couldn't be reasoned with. He felt that Edward had taken away his best friend, maybe he was afraid that another Cullen would take her away, too? But it was absurd…

Something caught her attention, the energy shifted and it wasn't Edward. It moved swiftly through the forest…it wasn't human, but it wasn't one of Jacob's pack either. Something else. Sparrow held out her hand and moved towards the forest line, a ball of energy formed, whatever it was, it was a threat.

The headlights showed up and Sparrow put out the ball quickly. Edward caught the small light but Bella had not. She turned and got into the backseat, taking the one behind Bella. "Thank you for picking me up," she said quietly.

"You're welcome," Bella said. "Now, what happened?"

"We got into a fight," she said flatly, trying to make as uninteresting as possible but Bella knew better.

"What about?" Did Jake tell her about him being a werewolf and she freaked out? She knew something was going on between them, which she really didn't mind…but was Jake stupid enough to reveal everything so quickly? Had Jake possibly…imprinted her?

"Um…he just was upset that I was friends with the Cullens."

Bella wasn't buying it, "you're a bad liar, you're not telling me everything."

"Bella, perhaps we should give Sparrow a moment to collect herself," Edward said kindly.

"All right," she said discouraged.

As they drove, Edward looked back in the rearview mirror. Sparrow was curled in the back with her feet up in a little ball and then images filled his head. He saw pictures of what happened….including the bruises on her arms. He flinched at that and immediately started going into the direction of the Cullens' home. Then he also saw something in the forest that unnerved her as well, something he was confused about but didn't probe any further. Maybe she had meant for him to see these images or not, maybe her guard was just down, she did seem tired.

They pulled into the large garage and headed indoors. Edward disappeared for a moment as Bella and Sparrow sat down. Esme immediately brought them hot chocolate with marshmallows. Carlisle came in then, "Sparrow, can I see you for a second?"

"Yes," she got up and went to his office. Carlisle grabbed her arm and it startled her for a second how fast he was, but it was gentle. His cold hands pulled her sleeve up and he tutted…but it was already healing. Her already being a healer, it would only make sense that it would be in her blood as well. Edward entered and Sparrow gave him an annoyed look.

"You had your guard down. It needed to be checked out," Edward chastised. Then he heard Emmett, he was hidden again for some reason in the house but close.

'_What did that stupid mongrel do to her! I should go over there and rip his damned throat out, treaty or not! She's too small to be treated like that, thrown around like a rag doll!'_

Oh. No.

Edward excused himself and went to go find Emmett and there he was, trying his best to hide his massive form in a small corner of the house. "Hey, bro," Emmett smiled nervously. _'Crap, he heard me! I wish he could stay out of my head once in a while!'_

"It's damned near impossible to stay out of your head if you're shouting like you are. Where is Rosalie?"

'_In the garage…she's detailing her car.'_

"So, what's with the…," Edward made a face and Emmett knew what he meant.

'_I just think that he was wrong to do that…she's little, you know? And to treat a woman like that…I don't even understand why she's even with that DOG."_

"Not his choice. Emmett, it's not a good idea."

'_I didn't say anything…I'm not going to do anything."_

"If it gets out of hand, how you might care….you will, all vampires do."

'_I won't.'_

"Keep a distance."

Edward disappeared by into the kitchen area where Bella was trying to make sense of everything. She saw Edward and Sparrow stare at each other, she couldn't take it, "OKAY! What's going on…you're not telling me anything and it's driving me crazy."

Sparrow sighed, "I know about Jacob and his pack." Bella stiffened and then relaxed, so he had imprinted on Sparrow, this was good. "I also know that Edward is a vampire along with the rest of the Cullens." This time Bella sat back in her chair and hyperventilate.

"How…how could you know?"

"You know about the store, what it contains, correct?" Bella nodded. Good. She wasn't totally overreacting just yet. "So, obviously that means that we have alternative beliefs."

"I kinda figured that out, but that doesn't really explain how you know all this," her tone seemed to be offended that she wasn't being given a straight answer.

"I'm a witch."

Bella shook her head, "okay."

"Not just any witch….my family and I are part of a clan called the Medula, we are immortal witches…demon hunters."

Her head was nodding over every word and all she could say was, "immortal…demon hunters."

Sparrow seemed to take a cautious posture, wondering if Bella was about to faint, "are you…all right?" Bella said nothing. "Do you need a minute?"

"No. Maybe." Bella watched as Sparrow got out of her chair. "Where are you going?"

"To give you a minute."

"That doesn't mean you have to go. I'm just absorbing all of this." Bella stayed still for a moment as Edward and Esme also watched her, "so, are you like Buffy the Vampire Slayer or something?"

Suddenly there was laughter all over the house, especially Emmett, though there was a small scoff which was most likely from Rosalie. But Sparrow smiled, "a little…just without the clever quips before we kill them…and wooden stakes don't work so easily on vampires."

"You kill vampires!" there was a sudden panic in Bella's voice.

"Relax…only ones that are actually attacking humans in our sight. To be honest, we don't really interfere with the whole predator and prey aspect. I know it sounds a bit cold but there are a lot of people in this world, Bella, more than necessary. Nature has to even the odds somehow."

"Do you consider vampires Demons?"

"To a degree. The difference between them and regular demons is that they actually belong here, though some of them wouldn't agree," Sparrow glanced at Edward. "Demons are much different, they slip through cracks in our dimension and cause havoc, they're out of place here and we hunt them so we can send them back and if they resist, we kill them."

"So is that why you have the white streak…and eyes?"

Sparrow turned solemn for a moment, "No." Finally Bella heard the story that Edward had been told and her face turned sad. "That's the story behind that," she smiled.

"But…then….," there were so many questions in her head, just like with Edward. "How is it you're immortal?"

"There is a legend that says that my people were mated with faeries. They had selected a few humans that were worthy of their magic and created offspring which is why we have certain rules in our clan. First off, we can never mate with a regular mortal, the rules can be broken but not without consequence."

"Such as…?"

"We can lose or immortality. It is well known that most mortals cannot handle our way of life, cannot handle the truth of what we know. Plus, it would be considered dummying the genetics of our race. If a Medula wishes to be mortal for the one she loves, it's fine, but she can never talk about us…otherwise she'll be put to death."

"Yikes."

"It's really no different than what the Cullens have to do…or the Volturi. There are too many people who want to be immortal."

"So, you're really sixteen, right?"

Sparrow laughed, "yes, I'm really sixteen."

"It's just you talk like Edward." Edward smiled.

"Consequence of having a four hundred year old mother."

Bella shook her head quickly as if she was trying to clear her mind, "Okay…" Then she stopped, "is that why Jacob was mad at you?"

"Not totally…he knew I was a witch….just not an immortal one…who was a demon hunter….and was friends with the Cullens….and that Edward knew first."

"He can be so competitive," she sighed.

Suddenly Sparrow's phone went off, Carlisle was in the room now and smiled when he recognized the ring tone 'The Devil's Trill.' She looked down…it was Jacob, she hit the 'ignore' button.

Bella cringed, "that bad, huh?"

It kept ringing and Sparrow hit ignore again…again it kept ringing and this time she turned it off. Edward looked at Carlisle, they knew something Sparrow didn't…Jacob was near their house, but they weren't going to confront him about the bruises, Sparrow would handle it.

However, Emmett disagreed with that logic. Before Edward had a chance to react to his thoughts, he was outside where Bella and Sparrow couldn't hear. Esme nodded at Carlisle and kept the girls distracted while they took care of what was about to happen. When they got there, it looked like a brawl was about to ensue.

"Give me back my Sparrow!" Jacob spat.

"Since when is she a power tool, Jacob!" Emmett hissed back. "She clearly doesn't want to talk to you right now, otherwise she would have answered the phone and not put it on 'ignore' this whole time."

A growl emanated from his chest and he started to quake, "you send her out here…"

"Both of you, stop this," Carlisle stood between them. "Jacob, I apologize if you think that we're keeping her here, but she is here of her own free will. You left…bruises on her and Edward wanted me to look at them, to make sure there wasn't any real damage."

Suddenly Jacob stopped, and a look of remorse and wretchedness came across his face, "I…I left bruises?"

"Yes," he said quietly.

"I didn't mean to, you have to believe me!"

"I'm sure you didn't, but she is much smaller than you Jacob and you still have to learn to control your strength as we had to do."

Edward stepped forward, "I'm going to take her home soon. She wants to talk to you, Jacob, just not right now. Give her a chance to cool down."

Emmett crossed his arms and scoffed, "filthy dogs, they have no idea how to handle a woman like her."

"BACK OFF, BLOODSUCKER! What do you care anyway! You've got your woman, keep your cold hands off mine!"

Rosalie stepped forward, "that's not what it's about, Fido!"

"Really? He was the first one out here."

"You aren't supposed to be here," a hiss came from Rosalie.

Carlisle stepped back in, "please stop, Jacob…please, we will tell her you were here. She's just hurt right now, like Edward said, give her some room and she'll talk to you."

"Yeah," he longed to be with her and stared at the Cullens house. He took off then, only to end up at Sparrow's house and stay around that area instead.

………………………………………………………………………………

Emmett sat quietly in their room, looking at some sports magazines, he was avoiding Rosalie. Edward was right, he should have not done it and now she was eyeing him suspiciously. Finally she said, "why were you out there?"

"Because he was on our territory. You know I'm always up for a good fight."

"You were just defending her so fiercely, that's all."

"Well, I don't like any woman being treated badly, you know that."

"Sure," Rosalie's intuition was saying otherwise, but she would drop it for now.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Round and Round_

Emmett and Alice were hunting alone, it was Alice's idea. Emmett needed this and she knew it. They were sitting on a cliff afterwards, admiring the beauty of the woods. Beauty was something more fiercely admired by vampires, seeing and feeling things more intensely than humans. Alice knew what he was going to ask, but she let him ask it first.

"Alice…I was wondering, I know you probably know how Rosalie and I are having a rough time. We're not getting along very well and I had thought about…"

"It's not a good idea to pursue her, Emmett," Alice said softly.

"Can't you see us together?"

"No. Jacob has imprinted her and if you killed him, the treaty would be broken and we could never come back here, in fact, we would be hunted. Her sisters would be angry and we could make an enemy out of the Medula as well. You could never turn her, our bite kills them and the physical contact, she's just as fragile as a regular human, Emmett, and you're not known for your self control."

Emmett cringed, he remembered that day he went on an errand for Rosalie and ended up drinking the blood of a human he couldn't resist. "What if I asked permission of her sisters?"

"There's no way around it, Emmett. No matter which way you go, Jacob's imprinting has already set her future…and she loves him just as I fiercely love Jasper."

"How could she, after what he did?"

"You would eventually hurt her too," Alice stopped him. "Jacob can be with her in a way you can't. I know that hurts you, but it's the truth."

Emmett bowed his head and locked his jaw and Alice saw random aspects of the future with Emmett which disturbed her.

……………………………………………………………………………..

Sparrow sat in her little workshop at the back of the house, working on glass, creating presents for Christmas that would be coming up soon. It was only October but glass took time to create, each piece individually done and then put together to create something wonderful. She liked it; it gave her control in her incontrollable world at the moment. She could control the flame, the glass, the shape…it wasn't trying to mold _her._ Sparrow hated being sixteen, yes, she was a smart sixteen…advanced and that's why she was a senior in high school and not a junior. But it was also feeling the weakest of her sisters, the uncertainty of her future with her clan…and she missed her mother.

Right now her mother was with the clan, debating on what their next investment would be to keep them financially sound and making marital arrangements for families. Usually these were set early, in fact, when they were Sparrow's age, and then get married when they felt they were ready. But no family wanted Sparrow, despite the fact that her mother was the High Priestess. It was one of the reasons why Sparrow chose to go with her sisters to Forks, normally the youngest stayed with the mother for safety reasons but for some reason, her mother let her leave, saying that she felt her sisters could protect her. Sparrow knew though that her mother was getting just as tired of the looks she was getting just as much as she was…and wondered, was her mother embarrassed of her?

A heavy sigh came from the very core of her…and now Jacob…it seemed like she made everyone angry. Well, except for Bella and the Cullens.

The music blared, if her sisters had been home, Seraph would have screamed at her to turn it down. They were out hunting for that possible demon that Sparrow had seen and hoping it was something minor and easily extinguishable. Suddenly the music stopped, causing her to look up and found a tall, sad looking werewolf standing there.

"Hi," Jacob said. Sparrow said nothing and started putting her tools away. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to hurt your arms," he said quickly.

"Well, you did," she said sharply.

"I know….I need to control my temper and I'm working on it."

"Why, why would do that?"

"Because….I wanted….to….," he couldn't say it.

"Wanted to what?"

Was she really that oblivious? Of course she was, she had no sexual experience. Sparrow waited for him to answer. "I wanted to…make you…to dominate you, do you understand now?"

Sparrow's look changed to concern, "you wanted to….rape me?"

"Yes," he choked out. "That's why Sam stepped in. I wanted to make you never question me, my strength…but I wouldn't do that."

"And now?"

"No, I don't want to, not like that."

"You came to the Cullens and you weren't supposed to." She changed the subject, it made her uncomfortable, but in a strange way she sort of liked the idea, not quite knowing why. Maybe it was because she wanted Jacob too.

"That's because I know, Sparrow!" he was getting frustrated again.

"Know what!"

"I know how weak you are, my Dad told me…he told me how their venom kills you, how that demon attacked you and made you look the way you look. And then Emmett…"

"What about Emmett?"

Jacob froze, they hadn't told her the whole story, "I just mean, he and I almost got into a fight, that's all…I really don't want you around them, okay? You're blood is too tempting for them."

"Bella is my friend," Sparrow clenched her teeth. She had very few friends as it were and Bella and the Cullens were the only ones beside her sisters that believed she wasn't going to turn into some kind of evil creature. So she was hanging onto them as hard as she could. "Besides, I'm not the only one keeping secrets…I know you loved Bella at one point!"

He stood back a moment, he could have gone his whole life without her knowing that. "That was a while ago and before I fell in love with you."

"I'm just saying, you've kept stuff from me too…"

"Now, you listen to me. That is completely different than what you were holding from me. That was a simple love issue, not 'hi, I'm an immortal witch that hunts demons and can get myself killed at any moment.'

"You hunt, too. You shape-shift, you have to protect your tribe, how is what I do any different!"

"You're weaker!" He dodged a tool.

"I AM NOT WEAK!" Sparrow put out her hand and he was thrown a few feet, but Jacob caught himself, landing on his toes.

He was about to yell at her when he noticed that she had buckled and fell on her knees, gasping for air. Billy said that her healing abilities were her strengths, but her attacks were limited. It was like that with all healers of the Medula, but more so with Sparrow, it took too much out of her to attack unless she was in a fury and that's what the Medula feared the most. Jacob ran to her side and picked her up, taking her to her bedroom and laid her down, "I'm sorry, sweetie, I didn't mean to make you upset."

"I'm not weak," she cried. "I'm not."

He kissed her and she returned it with a passion that he hadn't felt before in her…it was time. What happened next was what needed to happen from the moment they met, the sexual tension so bad that they were fighting but she was scared…and now Sparrow was officially his.

Finally Jacob lay there on top of her once they both released and he kissed her, talking to her, loving her. The tension gone and what they were arguing about forgotten. They just held each other, she told him the story of what happened. A story that Sparrow had never told anyone outside the clan and now she had told it three times since she moved to Forks. She told him her fears and her hopes, wondering if she would ever find anyone to love her and she had. Wondering if it would take centuries to find the man she loved, and the fact that he would be immortal too was even better.

"I love you," Jacob whispered. He noticed what time it was…dinner. "Would you like to go out to eat?"

"That would be nice," she smiled.

"Where?"

"Some place that serves vegetarian."

"I forgot…it's just irony that I would imprint on a girl who is a vegetarian and girly and I eat tons of red meat," he joked.

"I'm not _that _girly." Sparrow thought back to her glass blowing and the convenient bow in her hair that turned into a sharp object when shook. "Do…do you mind that I am though?"

"No, not really. I like the ribbons in your hair and the way you walk. I like you a little delicate."

"Yeah, delicate," pictures of Sage helping her throw energy balls that shattered wood played in her head.

But he did enjoy it. Jacob watched as she put on her dress, which was a simple white number with spaghetti straps and her red shoes that had straps around her ankles. Then a red ribbon went around the bun in her hair. He sighed when he looked at her, what really got him was when she rode sidesaddle on his bike and took his arm when they went into the restaurant.

As they ate, he noticed how many men were looking at her, of course Sparrow didn't notice but it was pissing him off. Jacob dragged Sparrow's chair next to his and surprisingly she didn't complain, only waited for her food to be put in front of her as she held her fork, which he did for her. As he put his arm on her chair, the men staring at her suddenly noticed the tall, strong, and dangerous looking man next to her. Some looked away in fear and others sized him up and wondered…but something in his eyes told them that they wouldn't have a shot in hell.

After the meal he looked at the check, most it was his of course. Three $30.00 steaks compared to her $12.99 vegetarian pasta. Still, it wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be. Jacob wasn't like Edward, never looking at the check and throwing a bill like it was nothing but the tribe took care of them because of what they were.

They walked to his motorcycle, Sparrow noticed how stiff he was, "are you okay, Jacob?"

"Yeah."

"No, you're not. What's wrong?"

"Didn't you notice all those guys staring at you?"

"Not really," she shrugged.

"Well, I did!" he finally snapped when they got to his bike. She watched as Jacob ranted and lost his temper, almost phasing until he got a hold of himself. "It is always like this!"

"Medulas tend to attract the attention of the opposite sex, but I don't pay attention, I only see you," she said softly.

"Get on the bike, we're going home." Jacob didn't specify which home he was referring to, until they pulled up to her house and stepped inside.

"Are you still mad?" He shrugged. "What are you even worried about?"

"I wanted to tear them limb-from-limb. I knew what they were thinking just by their stares, the _way_ they were staring!"

Sparrow sighed calmly, "don't worry about it."

"What if you were by yourself? What if they decided to harm you?"

"Believe it or not, I can defend myself."

Jacob rolled his eyes, "to a degree." She was about to argue. "Don't get me wrong…I'm not saying that you're invalid. I just know you have limits right now and I couldn't stand it if something happened to you."

Sparrow gave up…at least for this round, "all right, all right…"

……………………………………………………………………….

She snuck out of his arms, shaking her head at his snoring and went to her computer. Her sisters had not come home yet and no one had called, she assumed they were out of range. They could have sent an e-mail before hand and finally there was something from Sierra…

Hey baby sis,

Letting you know we're all okay. Trying to find this thing but it's pretty good at giving us the slip. If we don't spot it soon, we'll be home in the next 24. I'm hoping Jacob is with you right now, I'd feel safer if he were. See you soon.

Love,

Sierra

Sparrow stiffened; there was a presence behind her. She looked up, it was Jacob and he was reading over her shoulder and didn't look happy. "So that's why they've been gone?" he asked.

"Yes…," she winced.

"So what did you see?" he crossed his arms. "And when did you see it?"

"Just a black figure…when I was walking from La Push."

"You walked from La Push by yourself! Why didn't you ask for a ride?"

"No one offered…besides, I called Bella when I got near the treaty line, her and Edward picked me up."

Jacob growled, "that bloodsucker needs to stay as far away from you as possible."

"Jacob, please calm down. I told you, the Cullens can be around us without a problem."

"The point is I said 'no'," he clenched his jaw.

"Again, Bella is my friend and their kind of a package deal."

Jacob calmed himself and breathed, "we're a package deal too, and half of the package is annoyed right now that you saw something dangerous and didn't say a word to me…did you approach it?" Sparrow gave a guilty look. "Dammit, Sparrow!"

"I'm not fragile, jeez! Yes, I'm young, and yes, I'm weak at times but I can take care of myself pretty well. Look at you, you're young and you're ready to tear vampire's heads off. You're such a hypocrite!"

Jacob pressed his lips together in anger, grabbed his clothes and get dressed, "if you're not going to listen, I'm going home!"

"What!" Sparrow spat. "Oh! You're impossible!" she stood up and watched him.

"You're the one that's being impossible! You won't listen to reason; even your sister said she hoped I was with you."

"You shouldn't even be reading over my shoulder anyway!"

Jacob got his jacket and left, "fine!"

"Fine," she turned away trying not to cry. She heard the door shut but didn't hear him leave, yet she wouldn't. Tears ran down her face and then she pressed her hands on her eyes. Suddenly she felt strong arms around her and it startled her at first.

Jacob sighed, he really did need to control his temper, "I'm sorry, I got down the stairs…I heard you crying…I can't stand to see you cry, hear it even. I just care about you so much, you're my Universe."

"…and you hate it when I stand up to you."

Jacob sighed, "that, too."

"It's who I am, just like what you are is who you are, too. I wouldn't ask you to break from your pack."

"I know you wouldn't, I'm sure you can defend yourself. But I can't get over how small you are. I can tell, Sparrow, I'm a predator too, you know?" Jacob was silent for a moment, "let's go to bed."

"All right, fine," Sparrow sighed and took her place next to Jacob but her back was to him.

"You know that's a bad position to be in," he grinned.

"And why is that?"

"Because, it's one of our favorite positions…_doggy style_," he nibbled on her neck as she laughed.

"Gods! You make it impossible to stay mad at you."

………………………….

_Jacob was dreaming again…always the same one. It was the one he loved the most. Sparrow was lying beside him but her belly was bigger, rounder, she was even more radiant than she was now. The dream fast forward to where he saw his children…a son and a daughter…twins? The girl had the eyes of her mother, the son had his eyes…but the boy was powerful like his mother in magic and the girl shape-shifted…but she could shape-shift into all kinds of animals…they were both beautiful. But Sparrow's hair was all white…yet, she wasn't old? Why white?_

He sighed and smiled in his sleep, holding Sparrow even closer and touching her belly.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for all the reviews guys!_

Chapter 6

_Encounter_

Bella chewed on her piece of toast and came across the headline in a newspaper. 'Mysterious death of local man disturbs police.'

That's why Charlie had left early this morning, he had mentioned something about a special case that had come in but said very little. She read on about how the man had white hair and looked very old but his ID said he was only thirty. Then she remembered Sparrow's story about the demon that had attacked her, it drained life force. She got on the phone and Sparrow answered and was glad that Bella wanted to come over.

Bella loved their house, it was warm and inviting. There were fresh breads in the kitchen and other lovely foods lying on the counters. Sparrow welcomed her to eat more because toast isn't good enough for a good breakfast according to her logic. They started talking about the death and Sparrow already knew about it, in fact, had a copy of the police report.

"How did you get that?" Bella asked. Sparrow only smiled. "Never mind."

"I've been examining it and it is like the demon that tried to kill me."

"But how did it get here? Is there some kind of, you know, tear you told me about?"

"Possibly. Sometimes these things can get in because people play with magic they aren't supposed to, inexperienced fools who don't know what they're conjuring."

Bella seemed to swallow a bit hard, "so, can it get inside your house?"

"No, you have to invite it in. It's different than vampires, so you're pretty safe. This man was alone out on the docks, so it looks like he was just a random victim."

It was odd hearing Sparrow talk like this, she talked like Charlie when he mentioned work, "so now what, what do we do?"

"_We_ don't do anything. My sisters and I will hunt it down, they're a bit tricky to target and they're very good at evasion."

"But…you can't just go out there and hunt it!" Bella demanded. She found herself becoming very attached to Sparrow. "I mean, you said yourself that you're inexperienced and you know…I mean, I could help."

"No, you'd be a snack. I have more defense than you do, Bella. Besides, Edward would flip completely out if I asked you to help. It will be bad enough when he knows it's out there, you'll be lucky to step a foot outside." Sparrow joked. "Look, let's go to your house, I want to put charms that will keep it at bay so it won't be stalking around your area, okay?"

"All right," Bella sighed. Why was everyone she knew immortal but her?

They drove along simply talking about school, Edward and Jacob. Talk that Bella actually enjoyed but it was short lived when something shadowy came across her truck and she hit it. The truck veered off the road and went into a ditch, the girls both froze in shock rather than screamed and Sparrow could not cast in time to create a soft barrier to stop it.

"What the hell was that?" Bella yelled, more aggravated than scared that now she'd have to call someone to tow her truck out.

Sparrow shook her head, it felt fuzzy and unfocused for a minute, "I'm…I'm not sure." Then she heard Bella mumble something about it being a deer and started to get out of the truck. "Bella, don't!" It hit Sparrow what it might be and her body shook with panic as she heard her scream. Something was coming at Bella, hissing.

Sparrow launched herself out of the truck's cab and threw an energy ball right at it, grabbing its attention. Then she started chanting and the next energy ball got brighter and larger, she threw it, and this time it screeched at her…it at least stung. She then took the ribbon out of her hair and held it, shook it and it straightened into its real form. Bella watched in horror as her friend faced this thing that was clearly much bigger than she or Bella was.

"Sparrow?"

"Bella, don't move!"

Sparrow arched her back, there was no real way she could take this thing on, it was older and more powerful but she could at least hold it off so Bella could escape. It hissed and she hissed back in the same way…it startled Bella, how did she do that? It also seemed to throw the demon off a bit. It almost sounded like a screech that Bella had heard once when she watched the movie Jurassic Park, one from the raptor. Bella yelled and threw a large rock at it, "go away!" It turned immediately towards Bella again and it was moving towards her.

"NO!" Sparrow charged and pounced far enough to stab it with her ribbon. It screeched again and then hit her, causing her to fly a good few feet. Before it went to go after Bella again it turned a different direction, more towards the trees and it started to take off, but not before striking Sparrow with its claws as she stood up, she screamed out and it was gone.

"BELLA, SPARROW!" Alice and Edward came through the woods. They could smell the blood from Sparrow and Edward's face was in horror as he saw the truck. "Oh, God," Alice ran to Sparrow's side, she was bleeding and leaning against a tree.

"What happened?" Edward demanded.

"I…this thing came out of nowhere while I was driving…and it attacked us, Sparrow was protecting me," Bella was on the verge of tears.

"Edward, she's not looking well," Alice petted Sparrow, holding her breath. Looking down she found the weapon that Sparrow held. "Oh, you're weapon."

"No, Alice…don't…," Sparrow choked out. Alice gasped as it actually cut her skin and there was some blood. Edward arched his eyebrows in surprise and wonder. "That was designed by my mother…it can cut even a vampire's skin. Please," she held out her hand and Alice delicately placed it in her palm and watched as she shook it and it turned into a regular ribbon again. "Are you okay?"

Alice laughed lightly, "you're mortally wounded and you're worried about my small cut?"

"Yeah, I….," she cringed in pain. "I….think I need to go home and get this taken care of, there is venom in the nails…"

"Why didn't you say anything earlier!" Bella snapped.

Alice immediately picked Sparrow up and Edward took Bella and headed toward the McNielson's house. Once there, she directed Alice towards her bag that contained items she needed but Bella had to do it. "It has to have the proper life force to activate it…"

"Why not Alice or Edward…I'll screw it up."

"IN EXTREME PAIN," Sparrow snapped.

"Okay, okay," Bella waved her hands and did as Sparrow told her to. It smelled awful but she put it on the bandage after she cleaned up the wound. She breathed hard through her teeth, seeing how nasty the wound was after removing her jacket and tearing off what was left of her sleeve. Once it was on, after a grueling ten minutes, she started to feel better and her color came back. "Are you better now?"

"Yes….God that hurt."

"Uh, yeah," Bella said sarcastically.

Edward sat quietly, he was shaken and didn't know whether to yell at both of them…but it wasn't their fault. Bella could have been hurt, but Sparrow saved her life and he decided not to be angry. "Thank you," he said quietly to Sparrow.

"For what?"

"For saving Bella."

"No, you saved Bella…if you hadn't come…I don't think I could have done much more."

"Why did it leave?"

Alice cringed and held her head, she was trying to tap into what happened but it hurt. "Alice, don't try and tap into the mind of that thing, it's full of things you shouldn't see…you'll hurt yourself," Sparrow said. Alice seemed to relax then and shook her head and she continued. "Because, this is _your_ territory. It considers you sort of in the same grouping, I guess. It sliced me, trying to make my blood tainted out of spite, spoiling what it thought was your kill."

"Nice," Alice crossed her arms in disgust.

"You hissed at it," Bella pointed out. "Like it did…"

Sparrow froze, she didn't mean to, but it came out and all she could say was, "I know." Her face seemed hurt by the realization.

"How?"

Edward looked at Bella, "I don't think it's something she wants to talk about."

"HOW?" Bella pressed, she wanted to know and understand someone who was becoming her best friend.

"It's part of what happened to me…I hissed because I was threatened and I was protecting us…it threw it off because it wasn't something to be expected."

"That's why the clan is afraid of you…"

"Yes. They don't know how far it goes."

The room fell quiet, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

Sparrow waved her hand as if to dismiss it, "it's over, once I'm fully recovered, I'll put the charms on your house." Then she put her hand on her head, "I forgot…Jacob…great, he'll throw a fit."

"Can't you just tell him you fell or something?" Bella furrowed her brow.

She looked down at her wound, "really….?"

"Just an idea."

Edward turned concerned again, "how bad is this thing?"

"Now that I got a good look at it…it's pretty bad. How it came here, I have no idea. It's much older than we thought and much more dangerous. Keep an eye on Bella, which I know you do already, perhaps it's better if she stay at your house until I can get the barriers up."

"By the way, nice paintings," Alice chirped.

"Huh? How did you…nevermind, thanks," Sparrow blushed.

………………………………………………………………………….

Jacob had finished his rounds and headed back to Sparrow's house. Once he got close, he growled. He smelled a vampire, and not just any vampire, a Cullen…and then…Sparrow's blood. He panicked and ran, putting on his sweat pants and practically charged through the door. Alice and Edward got out of his way, they had heard him coming.

He leapt over to where Sparrow sat and picked her up, leaping again to the far side of the front room, "what did you do to her!"

"Nothing," Edward hissed.

Sparrow looked up, "please, Jacob, calm down. They didn't do anything."

"Yeah, right!"

"Oh, Jacob, stop it!" Bella snapped.

"You want to side with the bloodsuckers, go ahead! But you're not taking her with you!"

"Jacob, please, put me down."

"No….you need to listen to reason for once."

"We wouldn't hurt her, she's our friend," Alice said simply.

Bella glared at him, "Sparrow, you should turn him into a toad or something." For some reason Edward found that actually funny and smiled at Bella.

"She can't," Jacob said triumphantly. "She can't cast against innocent people or protectors."

"It's true…it's a spell my mother put on me until I was old enough to control my abilities…all of the young ones have it."

"If they didn't do it, then who did?" Jacob growled.

"A demon," Bella breathed.

"You went into the woods after I told you not to!"

"Jacob," Edward interjected. "Let her explain."

"Fine," he listened to both Bella and Sparrow. He looked at Bella, "can't you go anywhere without causing an accident?"

Edward growled, "Watch it."

"In a way he's right…," Bella looked down.

Finally Sparrow was let down, "no…but, I have to admit, it takes a special energy to attract such a creature that it would risk full exposure."

Bella was sort of disturbed that Sparrow seemed happy about it, "gee, thanks."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to talk to Sparrow alone," Jacob said quietly.

"All right," Edward and Alice left with Bella who was reluctant but Sparrow nodded.

…………………………………………………………

Edward looked forward, "you're protective over Sparrow now."

"Yeah, I guess I am. She's become…"

"Like a sister," Alice finished and smiled.

"I like…having Alice and her close. It's nice and besides, finally I'm older than someone."

Alice couldn't help it and laughed her bell-like laugh.

………………………………………………………..

Jacob looked down at Sparrow, "that bandage smells bad."

"It's the herbs, are you mad at me?"

"No…it just so close, I wasn't there. It makes sense though, my pack was chasing something all day but it would always just elude us in one way or another."

"You aren't built to hunt a demon, that's a Shaman's or my expertise."

"You need to keep your expertise to yourself…at least until you're strong enough to handle them. You're a healer, just heal and stay out of the line of fire." Jacob hugged her and put his hand through her hair, "I can't…I'm not strong enough to lose you."

……………………………………………………………………………………

Emmett pulled Bella's truck out of the ditch, easily tossing it onto the road, "so…this thing attacks them…and you didn't chase it down and kill it?"

"No, I was more concerned about Bella and besides, I didn't know how to approach it, I've never seen anything like it," Edward was pulling out the dents.

"Sparrow was all right, wasn't she?" Emmett snapped.

"She was hurt but she's fine."

"Nice of you to mention her now that you know Bella's okay."

"Emmett, stop. I am grateful to Sparrow for what she did and she knows that. I didn't want to bring it up because I know how you feel about her right now…"

"Not just a 'now'….I feel how I feel and the only thing stopping me from doing what I really want to do are Rosalie's feelings and the treaty."

"Alice told you she didn't see you two together, so just work on you and Rosalie," Edward was stern but he knew each member of the Cullen family had their own free will. Carlisle would try and stop him, talk to him but should they stop him physically?

"I don't know."

"Perhaps you and Rosalie should go away for a few weeks, have a romantic get away? I'm sure Esme wouldn't mind you going to the Isle."

"I don't know."

"It wouldn't work, Emmett. You can't turn her, she'll die…you couldn't be physical with her, every human who has tried with us has died."

"And what about you and Bella, eventually it's going to happen Edward…you can't deny your need for her."

"This isn't about Bella and myself, this is about you and Sparrow. She belongs to Jacob, you don't think you won't put us all in danger? You take her and the Quileute will hunt us and the Medula. How many times does this have to be told to you? I'm not saying this to be cruel, I'm saying this…" Edward saw Emmett's thoughts…if he took Sparrow, he would leave. Permanently. "Don't even consider that round of action. The Medulas are in a number of countries, it wouldn't take them long to find you. And doesn't it occur to you that she doesn't want to be taken?"

"I know…."

"We are selfish creatures, aren't we?" Edward whispered. His need for Bella was growing, the physical was becoming harder and harder to resist. He didn't want to turn her but what if it just happened? It was going to anyway…but he would lose control, wouldn't he?

…………………………………………………………………………….

Sierra looked at the wound, "you did a good job with it…as always." She wasn't cross with Sparrow, after all, it wasn't her fault the thing so boldly attacked her.

"Thank you," Sparrow said softly.

"I wish you would be more careful," Seraph snapped.

"Hush," Sage snapped back. "She is still young and she did the best she could…quite the little brave one," she caressed Sparrow's face and patted it. "But…you still shouldn't have tried to attack it like you did. You should have just created your shield around you and Bella and that's it and waited for us to come, you had your cell phone, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Don't get yourself killed…but I understand your animosity towards those specific creatures…yet, your revenge will get you into more trouble than it's worth," she always knew how to talk to Sparrow.

"I know."

"Carlisle wishes to help us track it, maybe corner it. We meet with them tomorrow about it," Sierra looked at the text he just sent her.

"Do…do you think I can invite them to the winter solstice festival…you know, Bella and Edward?" Sparrow smiled.

"I understand Bella, but we'll have to make special arrangements for Edward, put the guardians at ease. Father is excited to meet Jacob."

Jacob seemed to swell with pride, "you think so?"

"Yes," Sierra smiled.

"Do you really have to meet the Cullens though?"

"Don't get me wrong, we've talked to your tribe as well and Sam is more than willing to help. But it will be less threatened with vampires around."

"I'm going with you then," Jacob was firm. It wasn't so much Edward or Carlisle…it was Emmett and Sparrow didn't know. He wasn't about to give Emmett a chance to be alone with her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Practice_

The Cullens were a little tense about Jacob showing up. Jacob had already argued with his pack and they were stationed not far from the house per Sam's request. Carlisle and Esme were the only ones relaxed and acted very hospitable to him regardless of the tension that was carried by the rest of the house. They talked about the demon and its abilities, casting fire if provoked, poison within the nails and it could mortally wound a vampire or shape-shifter, though it eludes such creatures on purpose because its only main goal was to feed on the strongest life force it could find. Bella's spine stiffened and a shiver ran down her body.

When it came to the actual plan, both Bella and Sparrow were sent out of the room with Alice, who could hear perfectly fine and could make sure they didn't sneak around the corner. Edward noticed how Jacob and Emmett kept glaring at each other, Rosalie assumed it was because they were both technically enemies but he knew better, he could hear the profane thoughts going through their minds…

"_My whole pack can take his sorry ass on,"_ Jacob huffed.

"_I could rip his throat out before he knew, I'm the strongest one here,"_ Emmett glared.

"_I'll put her somewhere where he'll never find her. That stupid son of a bitch won't get his cold hands on her!"_

"_I'm the one that can really protect her, not some two-bit hound dog!"_

"_Bloodsucking mother fucker, he's got his woman…poor female leech, she doesn't have a clue that he dreams about Sparrow. He only wishes he could do the things I do with her."_

Edward winced, he didn't need the visual and cleared his throat, pretending it was a cough so they'd pay attention and remember that he could hear them. They both stiffened and tried to behave themselves.

………………………………………………………………….

Alice and the girls chatted about school and the different high schools that she had went to. They talked about their lives as if they were catching up rather than informing and it was fun. "They're done with the meeting," she chirped.

"Finally," Bella sighed.

As they walked out, Sparrow noticed how annoyed Jacob looked and he nearly barreled right towards, putting his arm around her at once and kissing on her as much as he could, acting as if he missed her. Jasper couldn't help but act a little disgusted but understood and hugged Alice. Emmett crossed his arms and continued to glare at Jacob…

Sierra cleared her throat, "well…Sparrow, we've talked about it and we feel that practice is needed." Sparrow seemed to beam. "But that doesn't mean you're in on the plan. The Cullens feel that maybe you should start being tested more, they can help you in ways we can't. And because you're our healer, we have to strengthen your abilities in that as well."

Carlisle smiled, "it will be beneficial for as all, keep us sharp as well. We so rarely get to exercise our own talents."

"Can I at least watch?" Bella asked meekly.

"Sure, we'll make sure you're in a safe place," Alice chirped. "We'll even get popcorn for you." Edward rolled his eyes.

Sparrow clapped her hands in happiness and excitement, Esme had to giggle at her reaction. They all sat and chatted a little, Jacob pulled Edward aside, "can I ask you something?"

"I'd rather you not ask me…," Edward knew already.

"Well, I'm asking it anyway. Do the boys at your school, you know, like her…what do they think of her?"

"You don't want to know."

"They fantasize about her, don't they?"

"It will upset you if I tell you, so why even ask, are you a total glutton for punishment?"

"I'd never thought I'd ask this…but…can you…?"

"Yes, I'll watch out for her. I already do anyway because Bella favors her so much and she's a friend now to us."

"Uh, thanks. And…one other thing…I want to ask her to marry me and…"

"You don't know how to ask her…"

"Will you stop that?" Jacob huffed.

"It's just, she's….classy…and you're well, classy for a bloodsucker…"

"Thanks," Edward arched an eyebrow.

"I just don't know how to pick a ring or what to do, you know me, I spend most of my time in the woods…"

"Yes, I will help you," he sort of felt smug, a werewolf asking for his help. "Do you know your price range for the ring?"

"Well…I have savings…"

"Don't worry, I know people," Edward brushed it off.

"Yeah, er…thanks."

Meanwhile, Edward noticed that Emmett was seething; there was no other word for it.

……………………………………………………………………………..

It was time for training and Sparrow couldn't be more excited. Jacob had to watch on the sidelines with Bella and it bothered him. He couldn't stand that vampires were actually going to attack his Sparrow and he couldn't do a damned thing about it. He raised his eyebrows, Bella literally did have popcorn and soda by her. "It was Alice's idea," she shrugged.

"Mm," Jacob shrugged.

"Are you going to talk to me or what?" Bella narrowed her eyes.

"I did."

"Mm, does not form a real sentence, Jacob."

"I'm dealing with fact that you're dating the bloodsucker."

"You love Sparrow now, don't you?"

"Of course I do! What kind of question is that! You're my best friend, Bella and I have done everything I can to talk to my pack about keeping that friendship. They don't even like Sparrow being friends with them but they're dealing."

"So, you really do love her?" Bella was between elation and jealousy.

"Yes, more than I thought I could love _anyone_," he crossed his arms. Bella was a little hurt by his emphasis on 'anyone' but she deserved it in some way. Though in a way she was relieved, now her and Edward could focus with there being a love triangle. And Sparrow…she was glad it was her, a good friend matched with a good friend, she could see them all hanging out together…eventually.

"Oh, here they come," Bella's eyes widened. There the witches were and with armor on. Not just your basic camouflage either. It was all leather and all black, they're boots where high up to the knee and buckled.

"She looks so sexy," he whined. Bella rolled her eyes, she didn't need the visual.

They met in the middle of the field and Bella remembered that fateful day when they run into James and Victoria, she winced but focused on what was happening. They Cullens stood together as well as the McNielsons, smiling at each other, a friendly game of combat, if anyone should truly get hurt, the game would stop immediately.

Sage spoke first being the war crafter, "all right, we ask that you do not old back in your attacks. It's been a long time since we've fought vampires and Sparrow needs to understand her roll better, of course." She turned to the smallest sister and looked down at her, "Jasper is going to attack you as often as possible, you are our core of course, don't be afraid…although…I guess a little fear wouldn't hurt you." Sparrow swallowed a bit hard, Jasper was the one who had the hardest time controlling his thirst, but she nodded, Carlisle would take care to watch them all.

Jasper had already discussed their strategy; Sparrow was their target because she was the healer. She was also their power core, lending more energy to make their spells and attacks more powerful, but she could attack, too, when necessary.

Carlisle smiled, "all right then, let's go and have some fun. Remember, this is just a game, no getting carried away."

"Yeah, yeah," Emmett shrugged. He personally didn't think it would take very long, after all, what could they really do? But Carlisle couldn't wait to see Emmett's face when they got started…his gloating would be over within minutes.

Sparrow ran in the opposite direction, almost skipping, the Cullens were already gone and in their positions. They all stood together and finally Sierra spoke, "all right, Sparrow…tag'em."

The next thing that happened shocked everyone except her sisters. Sparrow spread her arms and levitated high in the air. Jacob shook his head in surprise, "I didn't know she cold do that? Did you know, Bella?"

"N…no," Bella stuttered.

Edward could hear everyone's thoughts….._I didn't realize, this is going to be harder than I thought….that is so awesome!_ Emmett was obviously happy about the situation. Jasper was not as happy, he wasn't told about that, but you couldn't expect your opponent to reveal everything.

Sparrow's face went blank as her eyes moved around as if she was reading something, "Edward…12 o'clock, Emmett, Rosalie…4:45…..Jasper….6:00….Alice…8:30….Esme and Carlisle…10…each a few miles apart and diagonally separated."

Carlisle made face to Esme who actually cheered silently for Sparrow. They watched as she chanted and waved her arms, casting something. "What is she doing?" Alice asked Jasper.

"Activating their armor, with it, they become almost as strong and fast as us."

"Wow, this will be really fun then," she chirped.

Jacob rubbed his chin, "wow, that's handy."

Sage nodded to all of them and they took off as fast as any vampire. "Wow," Bella raised her eyebrows. Immediately they found the Cullens and immediately the battle started.

"Thicken!" was heard by Seraph and Edward started to actually slow down but got a hold of her, shoving her against a tree, she did a blast that threw him back and now he was chasing her. "Sparrow…increase!"

Jacob watched as Sparrow jerked her body, putting forth more power, Seraph turned and met Edward head on. Alice followed Jasper and watched Sparrow, "but I thought she was weak?"

"Weak in her attacks," Jasper answered. "She can put forth power because she's using her healing ability, not her offensive ones." Alice didn't quite get it, power was power in her opinion, and she started to not like what the Medula considered weak.

Sierra was struggling against both Emmett and Rosalie, Sparrow sensed it and took out her ribbon, said another chant and it split into three and sent them flying in Emmett's direction as they punctured a tree. At first he thought she missed, until they exploded one at a time, splitting up Rosalie and him. "Nice," Emmett grinned.

Now, both Jacob and Bella were eating popcorn and drinking soda as if the were watching a movie.

It was time, both Alice and Jasper sprung at Sparrow until Sage came forward, throwing up a light shield that hurt both their eyes and blinded them and they jumped away. Jasper took on Sage while Alice went for Sparrow who casted her shield. Alice knocked Sparrow out of place and she was bouncing around because her shield was holding and was rolling around like a little ball…she started laughing, as did Alice who was now just pushing the ball around.

"Honestly," Seraph shook her head, but Edward couldn't help but chuckle a bit, too.

Jasper was annoyed and stopped fighting Sage, "Alice…"

Sparrow had just let her guard down for a moment to play fight with Alice when Jasper came at her. She felt his stone like hands on her shoulder and they hurt, without thinking she launched a large amount of energy that pushed him back so hard, he skidded across the field…everyone stopped and ran forward to the incident, including Jacob but Bella was kept behind Edward.

Jasper came to his feet and hissed. Sparrow hissed as well, her back arched. Alice ran to his side to calm him down and Sierra calmed down Sparrow. After both parties relaxed, Sparrow fell to her knees, her breath heaving. Sage came up and felt her head, "she's burning up."

Seraph looked down at her little sister, "she's expelled too much energy, she has to eat and be fed some elixirs. Now."

Jacob was furious and pointed his finger at Jasper, "this was your fault! Why don't you watch what you're doing!"

Carlisle stepped in, "easy, Jacob, It was an accident."

"I don't care!"

"Sparrow was my objective," Jasper said it like a true officer of an army would have. "I wouldn't have harmed her…much."

"Yeah, sure. I know about your inability to control your thirst."

Alice wanted to cry, "he didn't mean it….he thought we were still in the game."

Sparrow managed to speak, she was very pale though, "Jacob…please. It was an accident, we agreed for them not to hold back." He was by her side in an instant. Then she turned to Alice and they both understood each other…apology was accepted on both sides.

"Jacob, we don't have time to argue," Sierra snapped.

"Fine, I want to take her," Jacob had his arms out. She handed him Sparrow without hesitation but shook her head.

"Control you're temper please, like it or not, the Cullens are our friends."

"Sure, sure," he was gone in an instant.

"I'm sorry," Sage apologized. "He's still getting used to the idea."

Edward brought Bella forward, "I understand it though, I'd act the same way."

"We all would," Esme added. "She will be all right, won't she?"

"Of course, Sparrow did very well today. We will do this again soon; it was fun for all of us despite the sudden interruption."

Carlisle smiled, "we look forward to it. Now we'll leave you to attend to Sparrow."

Bella looked up, "Edward, can we check up on her later?"

"Of course, if the watch dog will let us in."

Everyone chuckled.

…………………………………………………………………..

Sparrow's lips were pale as they fed her the elixirs and water. Soon her fever came down and she was watching t.v. with Jacob. The doorbell rang and Jacob already knew who it was, Bella and Edward. He was at the door before any of them, "what do you want?"

"Jacob, ever the wordsmith," Bella said sarcastically. "I'd like to see my friend now, everyone's worried about her."

"Sure, sure. Like Jasper was worried about her when he attacked her?"

"It was an accident Jake," Edward said sternly. "You know full well that when your pack plays around, somebody gets hurt as well. At least let Bella in…"

"FINE," he stepped aside and let both of them in. "I know if I don't let you both in, she'll yell at me. She's upstairs." Jacob followed them up the stairs, never taking an eye off Edward.

Bella looked relieved, Sparrow was just watching television and snacking, looking healthy and smiled when they came in. "You're better."

"Yes. I just expended too much but I'm okay now. Tell Alice and Jasper I'm fine."

"So you'll be at school tomorrow?"

"I don't know…thought about playing sick a little longer."

"Whatever."

……………………………………………………………………..

Emmett sat on the couch; he was worried about her but didn't ask much. Carlisle came up, "she's fine, Emmett. You know…I'm proud of you. You resisted well."

"Thanks," he said half-heartedly.

"Esme and I feel that you and Rosalie would benefit time at the isle, perhaps you should go there in a few days."

"Maybe…I'll see if she likes the idea."

He was playing the good son; doing what everyone thought was best. Maybe he should? Yet, she plagued his mind like a virus…maybe if he told her? Would she change her mind then about the mongrel? He could be just as charming as Edward! Maybe not as articulate or well-read, but he could pull it off. That's what he would do, he would say something to Sparrow and soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Concern_

Sparrow seemed a bit put out in English, she wasn't saying much at all and just doodled instead of taking notes. Alice was hiding something from Edward but it wouldn't keep too long, finally he saw it. Emmett had confronted Sparrow that morning about how he felt, she rejected him nicely enough, but he took off soon after.

"Why would he do such a thing?" Edward asked.

"He's stubborn," Alice chided.

"Fool," Jasper added.

Bella noticed that Sparrow wasn't at lunch or the rest of the school day, she was gone, the black Mazda missing. Had she rejected Emmett? Alice's visions were subjective, what if she changed her mind or something? What if Emmett took off with her? But according to Alice, it was still the same outcome.

"It's close to Thanksgiving break, maybe she took off early," Alice said cheerfully.

"No, I don't think she would do that and not tell us…she seemed really distracted in class," Bella chewed on her bottom lip.

………………………………………………………………..

Sparrow walked into the store after English, Sage was good enough to say that the family was leaving out of town early for thanksgiving. "He didn't hurt you, did he?" Sage asked gently.

"No…I just am trying to calm Jacob down, he called me fifty times today while I was in class. Each time I didn't answer, he was convinced Emmett took off with me."

"How _did _Emmett take it?"

"Better than I thought…he was angry but he only uprooted a tree."

"At least it wasn't you," Sage sighed.

"He kept asking me what I saw in Jacob…I answered him, he just kept arguing with me."

"Vampire males are the worst, selfish creatures with amazing strength and speed, it's a bad combination."

"I don't think Emmett will do anything. He's just confused, that's all."

Suddenly Jacob barreled through the door, "where is he!"

"He's gone, Jacob," she said quietly.

"Did he try and take you!"

"No, I told you over the phone that he didn't."

"I knew he would do this!"

"You knew he liked me?"

"Yes…but LIKE is hardly the word I would use. Obsessed is more like it," he snapped.

"So are you," she said sarcastically.

"_That's _different, you're meant to be mine, I imprinted you….so I get you, he doesn't get you," Jacob was seething. He turned to Sage, "you took her out of school, right?"

"Wait, you asked for her to take me out of school?"

Sage furrowed her brow, "Jacob was right, we couldn't risk him coming by the school."

"The others would know," Sparrow crossed her arms.

"You really aren't taking this seriously, are you?" Jacob looked at her.

"No, I think Emmett will leave it alone."

"It's a dangerous thing if you become the object of a vampire's affection, sweetheart," Sage said softly.

"Look, I don't want to talk about it anymore," Sparrow shook her head and went into the office.

Jacob looked at Sage, "she thinks such nice things about everyone, Sparrow doesn't like to think that someone she considers a friend would do anything like what we're thinking. Just go talk to her, talk about your plans for thanksgiving, Jacob." She watched as he went into the office and got on her cell phone, "Sierra, we need to take care of this."

He sighed and went into the office, "um…so what are we doing for thanksgiving?"

Sparrow looked down and said softly, "well….all of us were thinking that we could invite your pack and Billy….maybe Bella and Charlie, and just have a feast you know. You know I cook…but I like to make the desserts most of all. Thought I'd surprise you. My mother is coming to visit, she wants to meet you and talk about some things."

"Oh," Jacob suddenly got nervous which made Sparrow giggle. He was more than willing to take on Emmett but not her mother. "Do you…do you think she'll like me? I mean, I'm not…you know, like you, all articulate and…," he seemed frustrated.

She stood up and touched he face, causing him to purr, "she'll love you, you're a good person, Jacob, that's all she really wants for me. Don't get me wrong though, she's glad you're an immortal, too. You'll get to meet my Dad during the winter solstice celebration, too."

"You're Dad? I mean…I know he's like a guardian, right?"

"Yes."

"Is he…you know, tough?"

"Sometimes, but he's very nice over all. Tall as you, he and my mother had an arrangement to marry when she was only twelve."

"TWELVE?"

"No, it's not like that…the clan arranges it, but they marry whenever they're ready. They have sexual encounters and get to know each other. My dad fell in love with my mother right away, he was fifteen."

"I'm glad you weren't arranged to married, that would've been a real mess…I would have won of course."

"Right."

"I'm surprised you weren't selected right away…I mean, look at you!" Jacob got excited whenever he saw Sparrow, he couldn't believe such an elegant creature belonged to him.

"Just one of those things," she shrugged. It was best if he didn't know he was basically dating a reject.

………………………………………………………………………….

When Edward and the rest of the Cullens came home from school, they were appalled to find half the house in shambles. No wonder Alice was in a hurry to get home…,"oh my…Rosalie must have found out."

"How…how could she?" Edward looked for Carlisle and Esme.

Alice looked around, "I think Emmett must have told her."

"Doesn't he have any brains in his head!" Jasper snapped. "Now he's put us in danger, Rosalie won't hesitate to try and kill Sparrow!"

They turned to find Carlisle and Esme coming in through one of the windows, "we meant to get here before you got home." Carlisle shook his head, "Emmett revealed his feelings for Sparrow and clearly you see the result."

"Has she gone after Sparrow?" Edward asked in panic.

"She tried to at first but now they've both taken off to talk about what's to happen next. I told her that Sparrow turned him away and that's the only time she softened, of course, I had to remind her that Sparrow was an innocent in all this and what it all would mean for us if she acted too rashly."

Esme looked troubled, Carlisle held her, "I just hope they work it out."

"What do you see, Alice?" Jasper asked.

"It's hard to tell, I see two different scenarios and one will play out more than the other and then switch. I don't think Rosalie will hurt Sparrow, but part of her still wants to…it's natural for us to fight for our mates. We'll have to alert the McNielsons."

"I've already done so," Carlisle sighed. "They're going to keep Sparrow close and put extra barriers on the house. Jacob will be with her most of the time as well as his pack. She should be safe until we can clear up this mess. I'm sure we won't have to leave again."

Edward flinched, he couldn't do that to Bella again, if he left, she was coming with him. Plain and simple.

"Oh, speaking of leaving, Sparrow invited us to the winter solstice celebration…just on a more positive note," Alice smiled gently.

Esme smiled weakly.

………………………………………………………………………………

Sparrow molded the glass, since she got two days off earlier than the rest of the class, she might as well make use of it. Jacob wanted to stay and watch but it made her nervous having people look over her shoulder, which usually led to unnecessary questions, which led to her missing something and getting burned or cut. He did his running with his pack around her house, personally she didn't see the point, there were enough barriers on the house…but if it made him feel better.

Her hand rubbed off the sweat of her brow, she had completed Bella's present. A trio of bells that actually jingled a bit but not too loud, since her dad always called her 'Bells', a private meaning that she thought Bella would like. The bells were connected by silver chains, hung together diagonally and a ribbon for the rest of it, one that was enchanted and would fray or tear, and of course, a lobster claw to connect it. Sparrow hoped it wouldn't be too fancy for Bella, she was very simple in her tastes and hated it when anyone fussed over her and was already grateful that the family had put barriers up on her house to protect her and Charlie.

Oh well. She'll get over it.

Alice's had already been finished because it tended to be the easiest, a glass figurine of a ballerina. Of course it had its own intricacies like the skirt and hair, but over all, working with large pieces tended to be less time consuming.

Esme's she had been working on even longer because of the work needed. A bowl that was made out of glass branches and leaves, the coloring was more complicated than she had anticipated and had to search through her books to make sure she was doing it right. A few experiments left her discouraged and she put it down for a week just so she wouldn't give up.

She had no idea what to get Jacob…he liked motorcycles but her family said 'no'. She was not allowed to give such extravagant gifts at such a young age. Sparrow didn't like the answer and responded with tromping up the stairs like a three year old and slamming the door. Well…they didn't say anything about a nice gift card to his favorite mechanics shop so he could build his own bike.

Carlisle's gift was on its way. There was a loom that was run by a family friend and one that didn't believe in all the gossip that the clan went on. Since Carlisle always seemed to carry a scarf around his neck, one was being made with the Cullen Crest and color. It was simple but something she knew he would appreciate; after all, he was the one that talked her sisters into letting her practice with them. As for the others, little trinkets that they would fully appreciate that they couldn't anywhere else but from the Medula clan. Then there was Jacob's pack to consider…the holidays could be so exhausting.

There was movement in the corner of her eye….Edward, "WHOA!" she jumped. "Don't you knock?"

"I apologize, I wanted to see how your gifts were coming?"

"Good," she eyed him. "I'm surprised Jacob let you by."

"We both have the same purpose," he shrugged.

Sparrow sighed, "I know…I guess it doesn't help that Rosalie is after me."

"You know about that?"

"Now I do," she smiled.

Edward seemed to growl at her trickery, "you have nothing to worry about."

"Sure, sure…because a vampire would never want to kill the competition. From what I understand, you weren't too happy with many of the boys at school when you first started to court Bella."

"Touché, but I had no intention of going through with it."

"Because Bella is yours now, what if she had said 'yes' to any of those boys, what attitude would you have had then? Hmmm?" she joked. "I feel sorry for any of them who didn't know they were in your crosshairs if she had actually agreed to see any of them." Then Sparrow turned sad.

"What is it?"

"I just feel like I cause trouble no matter where I go," she laughed without humor. "I left my clan hoping to find peace here and instead trouble just seems to follow me."

"Then you and Bella are bedfellows in that. Does your clan have that much of an issue with you?"

"Not in the way you would think. They fear me and it's because they do that they don't ridicule me…but I don't know what's worse. I feel more sorry for my mother, her being the high priestess, she carries not only the weight of her clan's worries but her own family's. She never told me what the Oracle said, never hinted one way or another how I would turn out."

"Then how can you know it's evil or wrong?" Edward shrugged.

"You're right, I don't. But she won't even tell the council…They weren't too pleased at the fact that vampires were teaching me how to fight."

"What did your mother say?"

"Too bugger off…"

Edward laughed lightly, "I think I'd like to meet your mother."

"You will."

"So, is that Bella's gift?" he eyed the necklace that lay gently on some fabric. "I assume because Alice said she saw Bella wearing glass jewelry in the future….she can't see what you made her, you're good at hiding that by the way."

"I know," she chirped. "Yes, that's her gift; do you think she'll like it?"

Edward picked up the delicate piece that was far more intricate and durable than he thought, "I think she'll love it…of course she's going to be mad at you for taking so much effort for her gift."

"Eh," she shrugged.

"And I suppose that's Esme's?" he eyed the half-done piece.

"Yes, I'm almost done, plan on using the rest of the vacation after Thanksgiving to work on it."

"You know she's going to want you to give it to her yourself?"

"Er…can't you do it. I just give it to you all wrapped up, same for Bella's and everyone?"

"No, you should be there to see their reactions."

"Well…I'm not good at the whole 'receiving praise' thing, you can just tell me and…"

"You're going, even if I have to ask Jacob to make you."

"You wouldn't," Sparrow's eyes turned dark.

"Oh, personally I think he'd enjoy it."

"That's just wrong," she sighed.

"Call it even for tricking me into telling you about Rosalie," Edward smiled evilly.

………………………………………………………………………………….

Sam looked over the ridge, "do you think they've gone far enough?"

Jacob looked around in his human form, they hadn't really changed because they really had no sense of urgency on this one, "I think so."

"What is it with the girls you know and the Cullen vampires?"

"No idea," Jacob laughed darkly. "I just know he can't have Sparrow."

"What's she like? I mean, her being half-demon?"

Jacob growled and took great offense to his suggestion, "she's not a half-demon! She simply got attacked, okay!"

"All right, All right," Sam put his hands up.

He shook his head, "sorry…it's just…it is different, she's different. When I saw her hiss like I did at Jasper, it was kind of scary. Sometimes I think she's more dangerous than we are, but then I see how fragile she is, too, and that's the side that is most dominant in her. I mean, she'll never be like other girls and that's okay with me."

"Dude, but you've gotta be stoked!" Seth chirped. "I mean, you're gonna go and meet the Medula, her dad even, I heard their guardians are totally dangerous."

"Thanks," Jacob said sarcastically.

"I mean, not that he'd hurt you 'cause you imprinted his daughter or anything…"

"Okay."

"I'm sure he wouldn't take advantage of the fact that you don't have us with you…"

"Stop talking, Seth," Jacob finally stated.

"Fine."

Sam changed the subject quickly, "heard she's good with glass and all that art stuff."

"Yeah, it's very cool."

"Do you think she'll let me buy a piece for Emily?"

"Maybe."

"I still think its funny how you picked the girliest girl…"

"Shut up."

"Little bow in her hair," Sam started to giggle.

"Knock it off."

"But can still throw you like a football…" Now Seth started laughing.

"It was a few feet," Jacob said threw his teeth.

"A 6'7" furry football," Seth busted out laughing.

"That's it!" Jacob started chasing after Seth.


	9. Chapter 9

_Alrighty. I've put up the next chapter early because you won't be hearing from for a week. _

Chapter 9

_Points-of-View_

Emmett waited for Sparrow as she left the house, he knew that Jacob was at his own school by now and wouldn't be around, he made sure of it. She was about to get into the car when she heard her name said softly and seductively, and when Sparrow turned, there stood Emmett.

"Oh, Emmett, hi…did you need something?"

"I was wondering if we could talk more privately," he was trying very hard to be suave, like Edward. This worked for Bella, didn't it?

"Um, of course," she led him to a little patch of wood away from the house. "What is it?"

"This is…um….kind of hard to say…"

"Did I do something?" Sparrow thought maybe she had done something to offend the Cullens.

"No! No….you've done nothing. I just want to know, what…what do you think of me?"

"What do I think of you? As in…?"

"As a male, do you think I'm handsome?"

"Yes. What's this about, did you and Rosalie get into a fight or something? It'll be fine, you know how girls are," she chirped.

She was so sweet, he smiled, getting closer. Sparrow suddenly uncomfortable at the way he was looking at her and backed away slightly, he only followed, "no, I mean, do you personally think I'm handsome…do I attract you?"

It suddenly hit her what he was asking, "oh! You mean…do _I think_ you're handsome...on a personal level?" Was it wise to hurt a vampire's feelings?

"Yes," he was almost exasperated.

"I think empirically, yes, you are…"

"Empirically," he frowned.

"Yes," she said it as if she was answering a question on a game show.

"But I mean…," he started sternly.

"I know what you mean," Sparrow started to panic and walk away, he followed.

"I want you, Sparrow," Emmett stopped when she stopped.

"You shouldn't say things you don't mean…you love Rosalie."

"I loved Rosalie and now…I'm not sure."

"You're just confused, you're just having some troubles, that's all…I'm not the remedy for them. In fact, it will just be more trouble for you," she closed her eyes as he came up quickly behind her and breathed on her neck.

"I can live without turning you…I can be gentle in every area you need, despite what you might think of us vampires."

"I…I love Jacob," she finally breathed, her eyes closed shut when she heard Emmett hiss.

"That mongrel has no idea how to take care of you; he doesn't have enough money or experience to love you like I could!"

She finally turned and looked up at Emmett, "I love _him,_ Emmett. Please, respect that."

"You realize I can tear him to pieces," he threatened. "He's a pup compared to me."

"But you won't…"

"Really?" Emmett tore a tree from its roots. "That could be him!"

He was bringing tears to her eyes, the one thing he didn't want to do, "please, don't…think of all you would risk. Just think of Rosalie, she would be so sad now…I know she loves you."

"She can't love like you. I see it…how tender you are, she's cold."

"She's had good reason, have you tried to tell her what you need, I'm sure she'd give it to you?"

But Emmett just stood there seething and he was gone in an instant and Sparrow immediately got into her car. As she started it and tried to drive off, something was stopping it and the harder she hit the gas peddle, only smoke came from the tires. She looked back to find Emmett holding the car in place by its back bumper. Her foot let it go and he dropped the car, causing it to bounce slightly, and the next thing she knew she was grabbed from the car and forced up against it, nearly knocking the wind out of her. Emmett had her pinned, his teeth near her throat and hissing…and then he was gone.

Sparrow's hands shook, slowly taking the keys out of the ignition. Immediately she had to change, she had to get the smell off…if she went to school, Edward would smell it, so would Alice and Gods help her if Jacob did. She ran up the stairs and changed as if the clothes she was wearing were full of disease, tears were in her eyes…thank Gods that her sisters weren't home, she didn't want anyone to get hurt. Sparrow washed her face, trying to remove the redness from her face and eyes.

This was why she was late, but Bella and the others didn't know it, they weren't in her first period class. They didn't smell it on her because she had changed clothes, and that they were only getting half of the story because Alice couldn't see all of it because of what she was. Jacob and her sisters were only told half of the story because she was afraid of a war…

……………………………………………………………………………….

Rosalie sat down and listened to Emmett's words. Was it her fault? Of course it was, she had been brooding about Bella and Edward, the fact that Edward had not wanted her. Emmett may have been mostly brawn but he wasn't stupid. She had grown slightly distant, her bitterness pushing him away and then she heard the words 'I want Sparrow.'

Blackness seem to sink in, she didn't remember tearing most of the upstairs to pieces, the only think she remembered was Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme holding her down and the words, "I'm going to kill her!" coming out as she came to.

After they were certain she wasn't going to take off to kill the girl did they let her go and sat her down to reason with her. Carlisle looked disapprovingly at Emmett, "I want you to work this out."

"But did you think, Rosalie that I wouldn't figure it out? That the whole time you were angry towards Bella because Edward didn't want you? What kind of petty crap is that! Which led me to believe that you wanted Edward," Emmett snapped.

"I know it was petty…but….I don't want Edward."

"Really, you could have fooled me with your anger and jealousy over Bella's mortality. I'm sorry over what happened to you, it wasn't fair, it wasn't fair what happened to any of us. But you have got to get over being mad at it and come to terms with the fact that you will never have children and be glad we have the family we do, the love that we do, most human families aren't even this functional."

"Why is it that you want Sparrow then, isn't it because she is warm and very human despite her immortality…she has the best of both worlds? Able to have a child."

"I want Sparrow because of her ability to love softly, despite her condition she is still kind to others, she accepts people the way that they are. There is so much depth to her. You have primarily focused on your need for everyone to look at you, look at what you have."

"I see. If…if I could change that, would you love me again?"

Esme looked down, she loved Rosalie despite her hardness but she could be wonderful to be around when she wanted to be. If she could just let go of the pain and vanity that had consumed her over the past nearly 80 years, they could fix this.

"I hope so…it doesn't matter anyway, it should make you happy that she turned me down."

"I don't want that to be the reason you love me again!" Rosalie stood up, but Carlisle put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "I want you to love me because of me, not because of rejection from another!"

"I know," Emmett breathed.

Carlisle stepped in, "you two should go to the isle. I _am_ warning the McNielsons…"

"Why?" he panicked.

"Because, Rosalie is angry right now and even though Sparrow is an innocent in all this…you've just put her in danger, Emmett. You knew this would happen, so how can you possibly be so surprised over the precautions we're taking?"

"I'm sorry."

"I understand son," Carlisle remembered when he first found Esme, how he wanted her. He too, was selfish in his needs.

…………………………………………………………………………

In English Sparrow doodled on her paper, it didn't matter, it was a subject she had already studied. Why did tests always have to be right after a holiday? That never made any sense to her, who wants to study during a holiday anyway? She could feel the silent vibration of her phone…it was Jacob again. Why did she tell him before school, she should have waited, maybe it was the teenage drama queen in her? Still, she only told him half the story and it was enough to send him over the edge.

Sparrow could feel Bella staring at the back of her head, she could tell something was wrong but it was best to keep it quiet. Once the bell rang she bolted, shocking both Edward and Bella. Once she got to her next class, the teacher informed her that she had to go to the office.

The secretary told her that she was being taken out of school a few days beforehand for family reasons.

Jacob.

It had to be him, but it could have been Sage, she didn't know which, maybe there really was something that had to be done. Mother was coming; maybe she'd be there early? Sparrow gladly left and didn't tell Bella, she should have but Sierra wanted her home right away so there was no time.

……………………………………………………………………………………

When Jacob listened to Sparrow he quaked but kept his temper under control…still, there was more to the story than what she was telling him. She immediately had to go because she was running late for school but he wanted to talk more about but she had hung up before he could get anything else out. He called her number again only for her to not answer, he tried a few minutes later…nothing. After the fifth time she answered, "I told you that I have to be at school, I'm here now."

"You shouldn't be at school!" he snapped.

"Honey, please…the last bells rang."

"I don't care about the last bell!"

-click-

"Dammit!" he dialed again. "Why do women do this to you? Tell you about this crap and then run off like you're not supposed to be upset!" No one answered. Finally he called Sage and explained to her what happened.

"I'm sorry, Jacob. Don't worry, we'll take care of this," Sage was not happy. Sparrow should have called them and let them know, her boyfriend could do nothing. Vampires were not something to be trifled with, Cullen or not, and just assumed that because they were her friends that they weren't capable of doing anything rash. Ignorance was not bliss when it came to their world. This on top of the blasted demon that had already claimed another victim just yesterday…what timing.

She called the principle and let him know that she was taking Sparrow out early for the Holiday. All the proper information was gained and Sparrow was allowed to leave, she let Jacob know so he would calm down. Her father was right; he would make an excellent guardian.

…………………………………………………………………………

Bella looked out her window, "you don't think that Rosalie would really hurt her, do you?"

"I don't know. Rosalie doesn't like competition in looks or anything else," Edward held her from behind. "Right now she is safe."

"Would you be like that if I wanted to be with someone else?"

He fell silent for a moment, "I love you enough to respect your decision…I wouldn't be happy with it and I would always be waiting for it not to work out. Yet…"

"Yet?"

"I wonder if we had been together as long as Emmett and Rosalie were, would I still think that way, would I grow even more attached and lash out if it happened?"

"I wouldn't leave you."

"I don't think I'd let you anyway," he held her tighter.

"It's just so hard to believe that this would happen. I mean, they would constantly be fawning over each other."

"I know but over time, just like any couple, you have disagreements."

"Could we get like that?"

"Living centuries together, I'm bound to do something that would get on your nerves," Edward chuckled when Bella slapped his arm.

…………………………………………………………………….

Seraph and Sierra sat on the branches deep in the woods, following the spiritual signature of the demon. "This thing is a pain in the ass!" Seraph snapped.

"I know, it's already claimed another life. If we don't catch it soon it will start increasing its feeding pattern until the whole town is dead," Sierra furrowed her brow.

"We should be hunting down Emmett."

"There's no need, the Cullens have taken care of it."

"That we know of…"

"Until he actually threatens our little sister, there is nothing we can do for now."

"She is such a piece of work, acting so nonchalant about the whole thing…far too trusting."

"She has the heart of a healer, she'll always be far too trusting."

Seraph looked up at the sky, listening to a hawk, "do you ever wonder what the Oracle said about her?"

"Sometimes, but I'm sure if it was anything that brought danger to us or the clan, Sparrow would have been in seclusion by now."

"I worry about her…the older she gets, the more gifts of the demon come through. I honestly don't think that thing slashed her arm because he was tainting her blood for the vampires, I think he thought that she was a half-breed demon and he was teaching her lesson for attacking her elder."

"HUSH! I will not have you compare her to a half-demon!"

"I didn't mean to compare her, I was just stating a theory."

"Still, our clan has nearly hunted them down to near extinction. Thankfully people nowadays have lost most of the old magic on how to call on such creatures. If the clan ever suspected that Sparrow would ever turn out to be like one of them….her fate would be sealed. So please, I don't want you to mention it again," Sierra hissed.

"All right, jeez…," Seraph waved her hand in sarcasm.

They waited quietly, the signature was more intense in this area. Sierra thought she heard something and then relaxed when she saw a deer, "Sage thinks we should cast a spell in Rosalie's favor. Bind her and Emmett…"

"Isn't that interfering, we're not supposed to affect or make anyone love anyone else, that's kind of breaking the rules?"

"Not if it's for protection, a loophole I found," Sierra smiled.

"It could work then…but we should double check with mother when she comes. Has she settled the matter with the Volturi?"

"Not quite, they haven't got enough information."

"Doesn't Aro know that what they're doing is forbidden?"

"I doubt they care, they never do."

"Greedy bastards, it's never enough."

"As long as we keep the special ones out of the crosshairs, we'll be all right…," Sierra sighed. "Let's go, I don't think it's here anymore."

They leapt through the trees in their armor, heading to their home and preparing for their mother.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Much ado about Thanksgiving_

Sparrow and her sisters spent most of their time in the massive kitchen the day before, letting homemade bread rise, preparing chilled desserts and half-cooking turkeys so that they wouldn't take too much time to bake in the morning. Hams and other juicy meats were prepared, Jacob could barely contain his excitement and kept trying to pick at the feast. His hand was much quicker than Sparrow's when she went to slap him.

"Jacob! Stop trying to eat the dinner before it's even made!" she yelled.

"But it smells good!" he whined.

"I swear, it's like looking after a child," Seraph snapped.

Sierra finally gave up and gave a large plate of beef of some vegetables to him, "HERE. Now stop being a pest."

"Thanks!" Jacob took off into the front room and watched television.

Seraph glared at her, "I don't know why you did that, he'll just be hungry in a few hours and we'll have to practically put the blasted dinner in a safe rather than the refrigerator."

"We'll put him out of the house before that happens," Sparrow smiled.

"I heard that!" Jacob snapped.

"I meant you to!"

A car was heard coming up the drive. Sierra looked out the window and saw a black Mercedes, the driver came out and opened the car door, "mother's here!"

"Mother," Sparrow glowed with excitement.

Jacob froze the terror and watched as Sparrow ran out of the door. He stood up, his heart pounding like it never had before. No vampire was worse than this fateful day. Jacob stood by the door and watched as Sparrow was being loved on by a beautiful woman looking no more than thirty. Her hair seemed to have different shades of blonde, red, brown and darker colors, all blending beautifully. The woman saw him and he stood even straighter, caught in her eyes which were a brilliant and piercing green…all of them had that color except Sparrow, but he never noticed it more than right now. She motioned for him to come forward.

Seraph and the rest of the sisters stood behind him and pushed him forward, "well…go on, chicken."

Sage glared at her, "be nice."

"Well, if he's such a 'guardian'," she mocked. Sierra only sighed with irritation.

Jacob walked through the door, absolutely sure he was just about as pale as Edward Cullen. He held out his massive hand in which Magda took it lightly and shook it. "So, you are Jacob black, are you?"

"Yeah….I mean, yes, ma'am," he stuttered.

She smiled warmly, taking pity on the poor boy, "and you've imprinted my daughter?"

"Yes."

This time the woman walked around him, sizing him up. Of course this was all in good fun, her husband wouldn't be nearly as bad as she was…but Sparrow was the most precious to her and therefore more fiercely protected, "And you love her?"

"More than anything!" Jacob blurted out and then winced. Sparrow trying hard not to giggle, she didn't want to give the game away.

"All right then, come inside," Magda went inside the house.

Sparrow grabbed Jacob's hand, "it's okay now."

He finally breathed and got his color back, "she likes me then?"

"Yes, she approves of you…I knew she would."

Jacob felt uncomfortable staying that night but Sparrow assured him that it was acceptable because witches had a much different view on sex than modern times. They viewed sex as natural but respected its purpose, to not only pleasure each other but to bring life into the world. It was a very noble explanation that left Jacob fairly blushing. He still had a hard time wanting to mate with Sparrow that night but the fear didn't last long when she started kissing him.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Finally the dinner was laid out on a large and long dinner table and Jacob could have sworn that the dinning room had gotten larger. Billy and Charlie kept fumbling around after meeting Sparrow's mom causing both Bella and Jacob to roll their eyes in embarrassment. Sparrow watched Bella and Jacob who seemed to be doing well and getting along. Edward had chosen not to come along even though the family offered to make a special 'soup' for him. If it were a room full on people not knowing what he was he would be able to pull it off without any feelings of weirdness but considering the actual company…he declined, Bella would just join him later.

There was enough food for everyone, Jacob ate and tried to get Sparrow to eat some meat but she just refused. "You won't get her to eat meat, Jacob," her mother interrupted. "She saw a cow being slaughtered once and that was it for her."

Bella smiled at her, she understood and nudged her friend, Sparrow smiled back. "But it's good," Jacob argued. "Besides…you need to gain more weight if…," he stopped when Billy looked at him…it was the 'don't you dare say it in front of everyone and God' look.

"If what?" Sparrow looked up…

Bella knew exactly what he was going to say and distracted her saying, "he's just talking…here, have some more yams." Good thing Sparrow liked yams. Sierra and Sage giggled to themselves.

The room buzzed with good conversation and some people left a little after because of other trips to other family houses while others stayed to take advantage of the ultra large television…namely Charlie and Billy. "So…you cooked half that meal?" Billy asked Sparrow.

"She sure did," Jacob said proudly.

Billy smiled, he was glad to see his son so happy after all those months of dealing with Bella. He did hold some bitterness towards Bella for using Jacob as a crutch when the boy clearly loved her but at the same time, she did try and keep him at a distance when he was the one that was pushing. "You're lucky then, you're doomed to a life of sandwiches otherwise," he joked.

"Sure, sure," he waved his hand.

Magda waved her hand to Sparrow into the kitchen, "excuse me." They let her go while they chatted on about football and other sports. When she got there, all of her sisters where there and her mother put a barrier where the shape-shifters couldn't hear. "What is it?"

"The blademaster has completed his work finally," Magda looked proudly at her daughters.

"REALLY?" Sparrow's eyes widened in excitement, this was a big day…the demon blade was completed. "When do we do the ceremony?"

"During the Yule celebration."

The girls all looked at each other, not necessarily in a competitive way…but wondering which one would possess it? The demon blade only had one possessor, if that possessor died than the blade returned to its maker and then another ceremony would be held. It was an extremely powerful weapon and one not to be trifled with. It's blade was made of a rainbow colored steel, unbreakable and sang whenever a demon or an enemy of the clan was near. The hilt was done in the family's crest and in this case, the McNielson's was a great hawk holding a demon's horn. There was only one per clan, but her family wasn't chosen because her mother was the high priestess, her family was chosen because the Oracle picked them, it was a great honor. It took years to make because the blade was made from the blood of a demon itself and it wasn't easily obtained, the blademaster often risked his own life to make such a thing and it was one of many reasons why it was so highly coveted…but it could never be stolen, the blade knew it's wielder and became part of them, and it was said that the blade would kill anyone else that tried to use it.

They stood there in silence. Sparrow was convinced that either Sage or Sierra would get it because they were so powerful, Sage might but she still had problems with her temper. She shrugged at the possibilities and left the kitchen. The others looked at their mother, Sierra sighed "doesn't she take anything seriously?"

Her mother smiled, "she's like her father that way."

…………………………………………………………………………………

After everyone left, including Bella who poked and prodded about what was talked about in the kitchen but got Sparrow to still say nothing, it was now Jacob's turn to try and get her to spill. He lay on her bed and watched her change, "so…what was all that about in the kitchen?"

"What?"

"You know what…"

"It was nothing."

"If it were nothing, I would have been able to hear it," he cocked one eyebrow.

Sparrow smiled, "maybe we just talked really softly."

"Right…sweetheart, I can hear the traffic twenty miles away from Forks, so I sure as hell can hear your whispering in the next room."

She sat on the bed, "it's just a family matter and something you'll find out later."

"It is about me?"

"No."

"I just thought it was about what I said earlier…"

"Which time?"

"Just about you gaining weight…"

"No…and why do I need to gain weight?"

He huffed and crossed his arms, "for a child of course!"

She blinked her large eyes, "already?"

"Well, not right this second…but…I don't want to wait as long as your mom did."

"We have time…"

"Sure, sure…now what is going on?"

"You will find out when it's time, it's a big deal, that's why it's so secretive. Do you tell me everything that goes on in your pack?"

"Well…no…but…"

"But…?"

"It's just you….and I should know everything that goes on with you," he huffed.

"Men and their double standards," she arched an eyebrow.

"Damned straight…women are more…."

"Don't you dare say fragile…we have nine times the pain tolerance of a man because our bodies were built for children, so you've lost that argument right there," it aggravated her when he did this.

"Well, you're systems are! It's proven that women are more susceptible to diseases and that the environment effects them more…so there!"

She sighed, "whatever, let's just agree to disagree."

"Nope," he grabbed her wrists, his large hands engulfed them and he pulled her forward as Sparrow squeaked, next thing she knew she was on her back. "Are you gonna tell me?"

"No," Sparrow sighed again. Then she was on her stomach, Jacob spreading her legs, her arms above her head. "Stop it…"

"You like it this way though," he laughed as she struggled and then he put her on her back again. Sparrow continued to try and pull away, Jacob growled as a warning. "I wouldn't do that."

"Why?" she struggled more and this time he hurt her wrists, she squeaked in pain.

"That's why," he was gritting his teeth. Sparrow hissed at him and he liked it, dominating her further. "I will always be in control where you are concerned…," and with that, he kissed her fiercely and fiercely she accepted.

……………………………………………………………………….

Edward held Bella, he laughed at Jacob's little slip, "it's a good thing Billy didn't let him finish that sentence."

"I couldn't believe he'd bring it up in the first place…they're immortal, they have literally forever."

"Well, back in my time, it was almost common for a woman your age to be already with child or to be expected to soon, I know I'd be in a hurry."

"Why?"

"Bella, I would do anything to be able to have a child with you. Don't you want to have a child?"

"Not if its not yours and you can't and so I'm not worried about it."

Edward furrowed his brow, "are you sure?"

"Why do we always have to talk about this? Am I sure of immortality? You think you're monsters but you know, I kind of agree with Sparrow. That you are meant to be here and that you're just part of nature. I mean, the Medula are demon hunters, they kill evil and yet they don't deliberately hunt your kind down, so what does that say?"

"I don't know, their beliefs and mine are a bit different."

"Well, I like her beliefs. So, I'm sticking with that."

He sighed and just continued to hold her.

………………………………………………………………………….

Magda researched the demon in the area, it was older than the one that had attacked Sparrow, how it got here, they still didn't know but only assumed that either a rip happened or another foolish mortal conjured something they shouldn't have. It was covering its tracks rather well which was why Seraph and Sierra had such a hard time tracking it. Then they had another matter…Emmett.

Sierra sat across from her mother, "do you think it could be done without breaking any of the rules?"

"I have consulted the council, they believe it would be necessary. We can do it tomorrow evening, do you have something of Rosalie's and Emmett's?"

"Yes, I took it when we were last there…thank goodness the psychic one can't see what we do."

"We will wait until Sparrow is asleep…if Jacob awakes and sense anything, we will just tell him that we are doing a spell of protection. He won't disagree and besides, the least amount of people know about this, the better off we'll be."

"Do you really like, Jacob?"

"Of course, he's aggressive but that is just a sign of what he is and who is to become. Your father was the same way when he was young and he'll learn to be more gentle over time, and they will become quite a pair," her mother smiled softly. Looking at Sierra she asked, "have you and Merrick decided on your wedding date?"

"He wants it to be sooner than me, I was thinking a few more years from now."

"Sierra…I know he's not Draco, but…he is a good man."

Sierra looked down. Draco…he had died defending another clan years ago but the love was still there. Merrick was another arrangement and she liked him enough and he had spent a great deal of time wooing her and trying to get close to her, she just wouldn't let him in like she should. "I know…"

"Is a good lover?"

"Yes."

"A good listener?"

"Yes…I'm just afraid."

"He is not one for battle, Sierra. He is a weaponsmith, he makes the weapons and knows how to use them but he does not go on the field."

"But I do…could I put him through that, if I die…"

"We don't spend all of our days hunting and we can live forever, if you ever want to stop hunting, you may."

"But it's our family's tradition…I know that not all of the Medula do it, they can but…"

"This world…the time of magic has passed. Humans have become more reliant on their computers and other technologies than their own brains. If anything would destroy them now, it would be themselves more so than demons."

"But it's because of their laziness of minds that the demons pass through more quickly and easily than before, their need for drugs have left mortals open portals themselves. Are you saying we should just sit back and let them take over?"

"No…I am saying that we cannot always defend those that choose to destroy themselves. Sierra, no one in this world has to do anything they don't want to, though many think they do…and that includes yourself…think on it."

She sighed, "all right."

…………………………………………………..

Sparrow noticed the empty space beside the bed, Jacob was gone. She hated when he did that, always assuming she wouldn't miss his presence when his pack called him. She put on her robe and headed down the stairs, the house was quiet now and it was around 4:30 a.m. Opening the back door she quietly called his name to see if he was around at all, he would no doubt hear her if he was in range, there seemed to be nothing.

The ground was wet…it had rained and Sparrow tutted and looked at the bottom of her feet, "blast." When she turned around she nearly screamed when a large wolf was right by her and fell backwards, "ow! Jacob." He chuckled and took his large tongue, licking her from torso to face. "Ugh." Sparrow stood up but was not totally face-to-face with him. "Did your pack call?" He nodded. "I wish you would wake me so I know, I hate not feeling you next to me." He seemed to whine in response. "I know, I know…you have to go."

Jacob took his head and put it over her shoulder then pushed down, causing her to stumble forward and into his chest, his way of hugging her in this form. He then looked back, he wanted her to ride him.

"What? You want me to ride you? I don't know…isn't that kind of…I mean, you're not a horse." He chuckled, but nudged her forward. "You want to take me somewhere?" He nodded. "Okay…," she got on him once he put his body down where she could get on. Sparrow held onto his fur tightly and it didn't seem to hurt him. They were moving so fast she could barely breathe but kept her head down so she wouldn't run into any twigs. Finally they were at their destination, it was a large cliff with a beautiful view of the sea and the sun was starting to rise…he wanted to watch the sunrise with her. It was the first time Jacob ever did something this romantic, he was always being her protector and half of the time arguing with her when he did it. Maybe Sam gave him some tips…even Edward, she smiled to herself on that.

Once she got off, he sat down and she sat between his front two legs so she would stay warm and they watched the sunrise together until it was time to go. Then they headed home where they took another shower together and kissed the whole time.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_Blood_

It seemed without fail, the entity had claimed another victim. The authorities were at a loss and now the FBI were being included because of the 'sophistication' of the crime. They believed that perhaps they had a serial killer on their hands and Charlie made sure that Bella was kept on a curfew which Edward wasn't in total disagreement with. Parents were put on alert and in a way, the McNielsons were thankful because it meant less of a mess when they were able to finally corner the thing.

The school was buzzing about the murders and of course rumors went around about what and who it could be. Sparrow seemed to ignore it and put her focus on her studies. At lunch she sat with Bella and the rest of the Cullens and just talked amongst themselves as usual. Jessica seemed to be more jealous these days of Bella's newfound popularity with even the newest girl and Edward did not like the thoughts that were in her head…it was annoying.

"Don't worry about what she thinks, Edward," Alice chirped. "She's always been a little jealous of Bella, but she's not anything to be worried about."

"Mm," Sparrow shrugged her shoulders. "She's just rude and insecure."

Bella came back from getting her food, "what are you guys talking about?"

Everyone seemed to answer at once, "nothing."

She looked at all of them as if she didn't believe them but left it, "Charlie is worried about this case, he really doesn't want it taken away from him by the FBI but they're still asking for his help at least."

"Too bad my family can't really say much," Sparrow said darkly.

"There's really nothing?" Bella looked at her.

"No. Every time they get close it just gives them the slip. They're assuming that it must be older than what we're used to and it must know who we are to be able to evade us like it has."

"Will the barriers on Bella's house hold?" Edward asked.

"Yes, most of the area near Bella's house hasn't even been approached and that's good…what we're really worried about is when we leave for the Yule celebration. If we leave and it knows we're gone, it could increase its feeding activity and that's one thing we don't need. So…my mother has decided to call on some of our more powerful witches to come and cast a long barrier around Forks while we are gone. Yet, even if it does go anywhere else, we'll still just have to hunt it down but for now it's our best plan."

Bella sighed, "well…as long as it's safe for Charlie, I won't be so worried about leaving."

The bell rang and they went to their classes and met once in a while at each other's lockers. Jessica came up to them, "SO, I heard your dad is on that case, Bella."

Sparrow didn't like her tone and neither did Edward. Bella looked at her with simple acknowledgement, "yeah, he's working really hard to help the FBI."

"You think he can catch him?"

"I think so, they have some leads."

"Well, he'd better…I mean, really…it's taking them long enough," Jessica flipped her hair.

Sparrow narrowed her eyes, "well…the people who are expecting instant results are people who don't know how to do his job, are they? This isn't instant oatmeal, it's murder cases and that requires research and evidence. If anyone here knows what they're doing, please…by all means, go to the lead investigator who has years of experience and show him out to do it."

Jessica huffed, "I'm just saying they could work a little faster, we're all scared."

"My dad knows," Bella sighed in frustration.

"Whatever, you're safe in _your _house," she marched off leaving Bella's jaw to drop.

Sparrow pursed her lips and then casually touched her nose. Suddenly Jessica fell flat on her face and her books and papers went everywhere. Edward almost convulsed in laughter as did Bella but they stifled it as much as possible. Bella turned to Sparrow and whispered, "you didn't do that, did you?"

She shrugged and waltzed off to class with a mischievous smile across her face. Edward looked down at Bella, "you know, aside from the demon hunting, I think that's the best thing she's done all semester." He laughed as Bella hit him lightly on the stomach.

…………………………………………………………………..

Jacob met them after school with a panicked look on his face, "it's Quil, he's been hurt."

"What, how?" Bella asked.

"We caught sight of that demon that they've been looking for and chased it…"

Sparrow's look changed to concern, "Jacob, you didn't!"

"We tried to fight it but we've never dealt with anything like this before, he's not healing like he should and even Carlisle isn't able to help… your sisters said that you…," he hugged Sparrow tightly. "Please, baby, he's part of my pack."

She nodded softly and then looked at Bella, "I have to help, will you come?" Sparrow didn't know why she needed Bella there, maybe for moral support.

"Yeah, yeah…I'll come. Edward, too?"

Jacob sighed, "sure, sure…we just need to go."

Edward showed Alice what they needed to do and they took off back to the house. Jacob reluctantly rode with Edward and Bella because his car was much faster although he had to have the window down and practically stuck his head out. "Jacob," Sparrow sighed.

"I can't help it, it stinks!"

Edward lowered his eyes in annoyance but kept driving. Once they got there they headed to Billy's house and found Quil very still and wheezing. Carlisle kept taking his temperature which was slowly rising but gave Quil something for the pain. He wasn't sure what a Medula healer could do but from what he understood it was more than what modern medicine could do for this kind of wound. It wasn't like anything he'd seen, the wounds simply weren't healing, nor was he responding to any traditional methods of treatment. If he wasn't a shape-shifter, he'd already be dead.

Sage was there helping Carlisle keep the temperature down, ice baths were almost useless considering his normal body temperature was already 108.9. She was relieved to see her baby sister come through the door. "Oh my Gods," Sparrow whispered in exasperation. Quil looked like sliced beef rather than a human male, he had cuts and gashes everywhere. "How…how long as he been like this?"

"An hour now," Carlisle said desperately. He felt rather weird saying all this to this sixteen year old girl, he suddenly felt like an intern at one of the hospitals…he'd forgotten what that was like and smiled at the irony.

Sparrow looked at him, removing the bandages and then looked at his eyes, they were dilated, fully blown…he was too far gone for her normal healing methods. There was one way and one way only that she could get him back to where she could use traditional healing magic on him, "Jacob…get me a knife."

"Huh? What do you need a knife for?"

"Just please, get me a knife."

Jacob got a sharp kitchen knife and saw her raise her wrist and told Carlisle and Edward to hold their breath, as they nodded he snatched her hand, "NO."

"Do you want him to die?"

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"There are properties in my blood that can heal this kind of wound; he's too far gone for me to use my traditional healing methods now. I have to get him stabilized."

Billy looked at him, "son, let her do it."

Slowly he let Sparrow's wrist go and winced as she sliced her arm, carefully watching the vampires, the whole pack was. She poured the blood all along the wounds until she started to clot, her face was a little pale now but was still able to stand. Carlisle noticed after a few minutes Quil's temperature was going down to normal and his wounds were healing fairly well and closing up, his eyes went back to normal and seemed to feeling no pain.

"I don't understand," Bella finally said after she shook herself out of her amazement. "Why was it you needed a salve and yet you can heal him but not yourself? I mean, it's your blood…"

"Because the venom was in my own bloodstream, tainted. A demon's venom can even affect us, as long as we're clean, our blood can heal just about anyone and anything," Sparrow stopped when Quil started moving around. "Don't move around so much, I still have more work to do."

Carlisle watched as she laid her hands one Quil's body, she seemed to shimmer with light as she followed down from his head to his toes. Finally he was completely healed but exhausted and so was she. Sage quickly got her a chair and started to feed her so she could restore her blood. "Are you all right, little sister?" she smiled.

"I'm good," Sparrow smiled weakly.

"You did an amazing job," Carlisle shook his head, he'd never seen anything like this. "You're blood…it's….like a cure-all."

Sage looked at him, "yes, and one that we would appreciate you keeping secret. The benefits of a healer's blood not only have the obvious affects but also make creatures like yourselves stronger. I don't know if you've ever heard of the wars that happened 1,000 years ago amongst some of the vampires and the Medula's."

Billy looked at her, "what do you mean?"

"I remember Aro talking about it at one point but he we didn't stay on the topic for very long," Carlisle furrowed his brow.

Sage continued, "1,000 years ago there was a coven of vampires, similar to the count you have in your family, Carlisle. They wanted to be like the Volturi but of course, didn't have the age or as much power. Some of them happened to go against some of us and won, now, a Medula's blood is worth a lot to a vampire, but a Medula healer is worth even more. When they feed off a Medula healer, their powers and abilities grow to great proportions. Realizing that they couldn't go against all of the clans they tried to strike a deal, if we partnered with them, we could help them rule. But the Oracle saw great misfortune in this and bloodshed, they would throw the world out of balance and so we declined their offer. In response, they waged war, gathering other vampires to their cause…it lasted a few years but we eventually became the victor, partly because of the Volturi who did not want them to succeed. Many of our sisters and brothers were tortured, being bitten and made to suffer the venom before they died. Our healers had to be hidden half of the time making it hard to recover…and to this day, we still don't trust the Volturi on their knowledge of the war."

"The Volturi wouldn't be foolish enough to ask," Carlisle stated.

"You give Aro too much credit."

Billy looked down, "we promise, no one will hurt Sparrow."

Sage looked down, "they wouldn't be foolish enough to kill her, Billy. They'd simply take her and let her replenish like she was a blood bank." Bella's eyes seemed to become intense and her hands turned into fists as if she could imagine beating them all up for what they did.

Jacob's mouth twitched, "can we not talk about this! The idea of my sweetheart being used as a power core for some crazy ass bloodsucker is not something we need to be discussing."

Carlisle's face went from fascination to realization, "no, you're right, Jacob. We're being insensitive." Then he turned to Sage, "you can trust that this family will never say anything."

Sage smiled, "we know…but I know they look for cures in modern medicine as well…"

"_We_ will not say anything," he assured again.

Everyone looked at Sparrow who wasn't even paying attention, she was more focused on eating than anything because she was so hungry. She noticed everyone looking at her strangely, "what?"

Sam leaned up against the doorframe, "I swear, Jacob, she gets more like you every day."

………………………………………………………………………

Jacob sat outside while Sparrow rested in his bed. He remembered watching her sleep just now, where he couldn't practically fit in it anymore, it engulfed her. Carlisle and the others left, Quil had been given a clean bill of health by the vampire doctor and now all was right with the world. But now, according to Sage, Quil would also be stronger than all of them which was fine by him but would it cause insecurity with the rest of the pack?

Sam sat beside him, "you have quite a girl there."

"I know," he sighed.

"We owe her, she saved one of our own."

"Yeah."

"So…what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, just what Sage said earlier…you know, about those wars."

"No vamp would be stupid enough…first the Medula _and _she's marrying someone that is part of a pack of werewolves and the fact that, even if we don't like the idea, she's friends with the Cullens? They'd have a death wish…"

"Yeah…do you think Quil will be, you know, stronger?"

"I already sense it," Sam stated. "Can't be Alpha though," he laughed.

…………………………………………………………………….

That night both Sparrow and Quil awoke from their naps. The pack sat and observed how energetic Quil had become, literally running around like crazy, full of a vitality he'd never felt before. Even Sparrow was impressed and hadn't realized how much her blood affected him, "wow."

Jacob shook his head, "wow, doesn't cover it."

Sam's head went back and forth watching Quil run around like a fool, "did you give him uppers, too?"

Sparrow looked up at Sam, "not that I know of…although I had Starbuck's this morning."

Seth kept laughing at him, "this is cool…"

"Is he always going to be like this?" Sam shook his head.

"Well, he'll have the lasting affects of more strength, stamina…but he won't be as," she ducked as Quil leapt over them. "Hyper," she finished.

Quil then came up to her then which startled her, "thank you…." He picked her up and hugged her. "THANK YOU!"

"Quil…can't breathe," she stammered.

He put her down, "sorry…thank you." Now he was on his knees, "I just….can't believe how great I feel…I feel like…"

Quil hugged her again more intimately and it started to piss Jacob off, who pulled her from him, "yeah…you feel great, you're welcome."

"Sorry, Jake…," he took off again.

Jacob and her then sat by the fire and Sam and Seth tested Quil's newfound strength. Sparrow sat beside him and stared at the fire, "I'm glad Quil is doing so well."

"Me, too," he held Sparrow closer.

"And I was thinking…if, if the affects are good, better than what we think they'll be. I'd like to inject some of my blood into you."

He jerked his head, "what?"

"I know it sounds strange…but….this thing, the demon, it really hurt Quil, it almost killed him. What if that had been you? I can't let that happen, you aren't built to handle demons but we are, and so…"

"No, I'm not using you as a power source, a…a… kind of battery! You're not some _thing_ that will be used to make me strong, you're not a protein drink."

"But…then…maybe the rest of the pack, too?"

"NO! We're not talking about this anymore!"

Sam ran over, "hey, what's going on?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Jacob snapped but then Sparrow told Sam her idea, which upset him even more.

"But don't you think, Sam, it's a good idea. Even if you don't go against the demon…other older vampires…"

Sam sighed and furrowed his brow, Jacob looked up at him, "don't tell me you're considering this?"

"Jake, I hate to say it, she does have a point."

He stood up, "did you just not hear what Sage got done telling us, what the vampires did to them?"

"I did…but we're not vampires and that thing, what it did to Quil…can we risk the rest of the pack? You have to think about the pack, if she is willing…we would never take it otherwise, never."

"What about what I say, as she belongs to me?"

"She does belong to you, but…," Sam wasn't sure what to do.

Sparrow turned to Jacob, "please, think about it." Her hand touched his face, "Jacob, I love you and I want to do whatever I can to make you safe. I can't fight this thing…but if you feel you have to, at least let me arm _you and your pack_."

He hated when she did this, just the way she touched him made him melt in her little hands. At first Sparrow seemed to be winning but then he grabbed a hold of her hand and held it firmly but not hurting her, "I…will think about it." Jacob took off with her then, afraid that his pack would come after her for some reason even though there really wasn't one. They would never harm her and he knew it, but the idea of them becoming more powerful off of her blood like some kind of parasite was a little more than he could take at the moment. He'd had a long day of watching one of his pack nearly get killed, his girlfriend sacrifice her blood to heal him and now this…

Jacob watched her sleep next to him in his bed. He was kind of glad they were in La Push, it was agreed he would stay tonight to hang out with is pack after Quil had been hurt, but it was good to come home now and then. Sparrow sighed as she snuggled closer to him and he gladly enveloped her in his arms as she unconsciously twirled his hair in her fingers. He had let it grow which had been a mistake, it got tangled in twigs earlier that day which was annoying.

He sighed at the thought of being able to crush her so easily. Sparrow couldn't detect when he was around and that shield of hers wasn't as strong as it should be. Yet, she would give him her blood to make _him _stronger. What were the affects and didn't she say that the demon did something to her? Is that why she said, '_if the affects are good, better than what we think they'll be..?' _Maybe he would have some kind of 'demon repellent' in him…but at the cost of her. There was far too much to think about and he was tired, so he held Sparrow close and closed his eyes hoping to have the dream of his future children again.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_Travel_

Her mother did a barrier around the whole town which took a few days because they had to make sure that the demon was not within the city limits. Sparrow was made to go to the Cullens and give her presents as promised by Edward. And after much work, the glass bowl for Esme turned out well, they all loved their gifts. Bella actually yelled at her for working on her necklace as much as she did but she wore every day anyway. Sam tried to buy one of her pieces but Sparrow just shoved it in his hands, Jacob shook his head, "you know, you really need to start thinking about selling your pieces. The work you do goes for a lot."

"It's no big deal," she blushed. He just rolled his eyes not wanting to get into an argument before they had to leave to the Yule celebration. As it turns out, out of the Cullens only Edward was going, Jacob was sort of relieved…he could only handle the smell of one vampire. Alice wanted to stay with Jasper because he couldn't go, not being able to handle the smell of all the Medula, Esme and Carlisle wanted to stay to make sure that Emmett and Rosalie would be all right when they returned.

Bella made sure Charlie had food before she left and promised she'd be in time for Christmas day since Yule didn't quite fall on the 25th of December. She asked Sparrow, "so is there some kind of portal we're taking?"

Sparrow wanted to laugh, "this isn't Harry Potter….we're flying to Paris, that's where we're holding the celebration this year. We do go through a secret area that is cloaked but nope, no 'flooing' or 'aparating.'

Edward smiled, Bella only said in response, "it didn't hurt to ask."

Jacob tried to stretch out in the large SUV, "how am I going to stretch out my legs for the next eight hours?"

"We're flying 1st class, don't worry about it," Sparrow sighed and looked out the window.

"You seem cranky," Jacob replied back, she shrugged in response.

When they got to the airport and waited in line with their tickets, Edward replied to him softly to where only they could hear, "she's nervous about going back to her clan, Jacob. These are the same people that give her a hard time, remember?"

"Oh, yeah."

Bella was cringing, two girls were both eyeing Edward and Jacob and giggling like idiots. "Don't let it bother you," Sparrow smiled. "If they knew what we knew…one can drink blood and the other can catch a nasty case of the fleas, I doubt they'd be so enamored."

Bella couldn't help but burst out laughing, both Edward and Jacob looked confused for a second, just missing the conversation because they were caught up in their own discussion. Sparrow sighed afterwards, she was a bit grouchy and then she felt Jacob's hand in hers. It caused her to look up and he was smiling down at her and suddenly she felt so much better.

Finally they got to the counter and had everything checked in, went through security where Jacob had to have the security guard stand on a chair to finish scanning him and waited for their plane to start boarding. Jacob was excited, he had never been out of the country and was glad when her sisters managed to get him a passport so quickly. Her mother and sisters left yesterday because her mother had to be their early being one of the High Priestess' from the seven clans. The Great High Priestess was supposed to be their as well this year but Sparrow had never really seen her before. Perhaps it was because this year the demon blade was finished and was being prepared for the ceremony.

"Are you going to tell us now about what the big deal is this year?" Bella finally asked.

"Jacob, did you tell Bella?"

"There was nothing to tell, I just said that there was supposed to be something important going on at the celebration," he huffed.

Sparrow sighed heavily, "all right." She told about the demon blade and its significance, how much power it contained and how there were only several in existence.

Bella leaned back, "wow…so, you could be the wielder, right?"

"I doubt that," she almost laughed. "The blade has never picked someone so young because of their inability to wield it properly. If the witch isn't strong enough it's impossible to hold it right…your hand gets a little wobbly," Sparrow made her hand shake to show what it would be like.

"Which one do you think it will pick then?"

"I hope it's Sage," she smiled. "She deserves it the most, I think."

Their plane was now being boarded and 1st class was called first. Jacob had never been in an area like it, the seats were huge and comfortable and they even had nice meals for them instead of the usual dreaded airplane food, though he wasn't really satisfied with the portions but tried not to complain about it. The stewardess kept fussing over Edward and it was getting on Bella's nerves, Sparrow would have laughed if the other stewardess didn't wink at Jacob, of course, he looked older than seventeen.

"Don't worry, sweetie, she's got nothing on you," Jacob smiled.

"Sure, sure," Sparrow's mouth twitched as she continued to read her magazine.

"I think it's cute you're jealous." She simply made a noise and tried to ignore him. "It gives a guy like me confidence."

"What do you mean 'a guy like you'?"

"I'm not like you, all articulate…in a different dimension, I would think that you and Edward would be more suited…"

"…And you and Bella, right?" Sparrow's jaw clenched and Jacob heard her heart race, her eyes narrowed.

"That's not what I meant!" he panicked. "I just mean…sometimes I think you're too good for me."

"Right."

"It is, please believe me. I want you…."

"Yeah, what do I have to worry about…you've imprinted me, you're practically _forced _to like me. Excuse me, I have to go to the ladies room," she got up and went down the isle.

Jacob banged his head against the seat, that came out completely wrong. Edward sat in Sparrow's seat, "overheard…"

"It's not what I meant!"

"I know that but she doesn't. She knows you loved Bella at one point…can I ask you something?"

"Sure, sure," he furrowed his brow in annoyance.

"What have you done for her that's romantic…and not just mating?"

"We watched the sunrise together…"

Edward looked at him, "how long ago?"

Jacob winced, "a few weeks ago." He watched Edward shake his head, "look…vampires are obsessive over their mates. I mean, I adore her but I can't go out and buy an island for her."

"No one is asking you to, just do simple things like buy her a flower now and then. Women have to be appreciated, Jacob, there are too many other choices out there for them. So when you find a good one, do everything you can to keep them," he quickly went back to his seat when he heard the door of the bathroom.

Sparrow started to scoot passed Jacob until he snatched her and made her sit on his lap, "that's enough of that, missy." She tried to get out of his grip which was absolutely pointless, it was like steel. "You know I didn't mean it that way."

"Maybe," she shrugged.

"Tell me what's bothering you."

"It's just…the imprinting thing. Sam said that biologically you pick the woman that is best suited to carry on the gene and it made me wonder if it was really love you felt or…"

He cut her off, "it's love I feel, I promise. Yes, maybe what Sam said was partly true, but how does it explain our loyalty or our constant need to make our women happy?" Sparrow looked down and then she was forced to look at him, "besides, I wouldn't let you go even if you tried to leave."

"I can disappear, too, you know?" she warned.

"And I'd find you," he bit her neck fairly hard, causing her to squeak. It was a playful move but also represented a warning.

Edward looked at them both, he wouldn't interfere because Jacob would never hurt her, he was simply stating his dominance really. Just as he had done to Bella in his own way, if he could, he'd bite Bella, too, to stake a claim on her like in the many vampire movies…damned venom. That's exactly what Jacob just did, marked Sparrow, he was wondering when he was going to get down to it. Emily didn't need one from Sam because Sam had already accidentally done it and to a regretful end. However, he doubted that little bite was going to be enough for Jacob, sooner or later he would pin Sparrow down and clamp his jaws down on her shoulder or throat, scarring her a bit, but it would be _his_ mark. Edward looked down at Bella's wrist where James bit her, he hated that mark, it really should have been his and in a way it was, but not originally.

"What?" Bella looked at him startled.

"Nothing," he said softly.

"It's just you're looking at me strange."

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"You," he smiled. She shook her head and went back to her book.

Sparrow touched her neck, "Jacob, you drew blood." He shrugged and watched as the small wound already started to clot…it only scarred a little to his disappointment. "What is the matter with you?"

He'd been fighting it, the instinct to 'mark' her. Jacob thought it was cruel to do to your woman…they weren't property…well, maybe a little. He was lying to himself, claiming that vampires were the only ones that obsessed over their mates…it wasn't true. Every day when Sparrow went to school, it drove him nuts, the idea of her being around other boys without him there. All of them were like that though, but he was worse because according to Sam, the Medula pheromones made it damned near impossible to not be around Sparrow. He was doomed…

He needed to just explain it to her. Although a lot of his pack just did it and their mate tended to give in pretty easy when it was time, as if they too, instinctively knew it had to happen.

"Jacob…?" Sparrow shook him out of it.

"Sorry," he snipped.

She sighed, she didn't have time for this, Sparrow slid off his lap into her own seat and looked out the window. Jacob took her hand and held it tightly, the limited space they were in was making it all that more difficult and Sparrow was nervous enough as it is. He should have taken Seth's advice and medicated himself for the trip, funny how the youngest one of them had the best advice at times. Sparrow shivered slightly, she was cold. Jacob scooted by her and held her, allowing her head to fall on his shoulder, "I know what you need to do."

He jerked his head in surprise but she didn't look up, "you do?"

"I read about it…and it's okay, I'm not afraid."

Jacob's hand caressed the base of her neck, "it would hurt a lot…and I don't like the idea, it seems sort of mean but…"

"it's instinct," she finished.

"Yeah."

"You'll do it when the time's right."

He hugged her even harder now, "in a way I wish I could give you more of a normal courting."

Sparrow laughed, "in a way I wish I could give more of a normal girlfriend."

"You are…"

"Really, and what's normal? The immortal witch part or the demon hunter part…or let me guess, the unusual eyes and hair because a demon attacked me part?"

"All right, so normalcy isn't completely part of our lives. I get that, but I know I love you and that I think is pretty normal."

"No, our love isn't normal either, neither is Bella or Edward's. Our love is rare, I think. Most people go in and out of love all the time, sometimes they stay in a relationship out of obligation or fear of being alone…but ours is a real connection from the soul. Normal is boring, I like the way we are…whether it's obsessive or not is just a matter of opinion."

Jacob shrugged, "I guess you're right." He kissed her on the cheek and then down her neck. "Do you want the mark here?" She giggled. He kissed another part of her neck, "how about here?"

Edward smiled, he heard the whole conversation and he agreed. He loved Bella and it was a love that was rarely experienced. He would rather have an eternity of a love like this than just a few years of a love that was just there. It was then that he realized he couldn't live without Bella, what was wrong with her being like him after all.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

When they got off the plane Jacob stretched and walked around a lot. Edward went to go get their bags while Bella and Sparrow looked for Magda's car. Finally they all met outside and a black SUV pulled up, the driver put the bags in the car and opened the doors for them. "So, uh, who's the scary guy?" Jacob nudged Sparrow.

"That's Lenox, my mother's man servant. He's one of my father's top men, he was in the last car when she came for Thanksgiving."

"But the other car was smaller, what's with the SUV?"

"Because of you," she giggled.

"Oh," Jacob blushed.

The drive took about an hour until they reached a field, Sparrow sat and relaxed while the others looked around. Lenox got out of the car and stepped a few feet up, then waved his hand. Suddenly there were people everywhere, inns and carts, it looked like a renaissance fair almost. The women were elegant looking and the men rugged, all of them looking at the SUV as it drove past. Jacob noticed the very tall men pointing, one who looked a lot like Sparrow and Sage, "that wouldn't happen to be your dad, would it?"

"Yes, that's my father, good eye," she smiled.

Jacob choked, "He's, uh, awfully tall…"

"No taller than you are," it was cute, he was getting nervous. "Don't worry, he's nicer than he looks."

Edward was grinning, their pet dog was getting anxious. Bella was trying to hard not to laugh as well, "don't worry, Jacob, I'm sure he'll like you." Even Lenox was grinning.

They stopped in the middle of a large inn and they all got out. The large man that looked like Sparrow came up, "there's my little girl!" Her father known as Lucian came up and hugged her, she practically disappeared in his arms. Bella blushed, he was a very good looking man with his hair tied back, a brunette with pale skin and fierce blue eyes like those of a faerie and his ears were pointed as well. His build was tall, about as tall as Jacob and lean and looked no more than 35.

Edward looked at her funny, "what?" They were distracted though when Sparrow was suddenly lifted up like she was a toddler.

"Have you been doing well in school?" Lucian asked.

"Yes, father."

"Not letting the mortals bother you too much, are you?"

"No, father," she sighed.

"Played tricks on any of them?" he smiled.

"Maybe one…," she looked innocently. Bella giggled when she remembered Jessica falling on her face.

Lucian laughed, "all right, as long as it was only one." Then he turned as he put Sparrow down and looked at Jacob who jumped a second at the sudden attention, "and you must be Jacob?"

"Yes, sir," he held out his hand. Lucian took it and squeezed hard to test Jacob's strength which was a great deal. Jacob was trying hard not to flinch, the man's strength was uncanny but he was being tested and he knew it.

When Lucian finally let go he smiled, "good, you're strong."

"Father," Sparrow sighed.

"Well I can't have my little girl be courted by just anyone, now can I?" He turned back to Jacob, "shape-shifter, are you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, we could use that, and don't call me sir, call me Lucian. I get enough 'sirs' being 403 years old." Lucian looked at Edward, "so, you're one of Carlisle Cullen's boys?"

"Yes," Edward nodded politely.

"Good, no worries on behaving yourself?"

"No."

"This is your mortal female, Bella?"

"Yes."

He politely took Bella's hand and kissed it, "nice to meet you, young lady."

"Th…thank you," she was flustered. Edward rolled his eyes…blasted faerie half-breeds.

Suddenly everyone was startled when another guardian jumped into the middle of their little circle except for Lucian. Jacob tensed when he grabbed Sparrow and twirled her around, "where have you been!"

"Malachi, put me down!" Sparrow snipped.

He stopped when he noticed the way Jacob was looking at him, "hey, who are you?"

Lucian stepped in quickly, "this is Jacob, my daughter's suitor."

"Suitor!" Malachi looked down at Sparrow, "when did you get a suitor, are you even old enough for a suitor?"

"She's old enough, Malachi," Lucian shook his head. "You'll have to forgive him, Jacob…he's like an older brother to Sparrow."

Jacob came and pulled Sparrow lightly to him, Lucian smiled, "so, how old is this _older brother_?

"160," Malachi eyed him back. "How old are you, twelve?" They glared at each other.

"Seventeen," Jacob snapped.

"Oh…seventeen, practically a man then," there was clear sarcasm in his voice.

"Malachi, that's enough," Lucian warned.

"I didn't say anything."

"Right," Jacob huffed. He turned to Lucian, "is it okay if we…um…."

"Freshen up," Edward added.

"Yeah, that."

Lucian smiled, "of course, you're right over there and your rooms are ready."

They walked off, Jacob walked right behind Sparrow looking annoyed more than anything else. "A wordsmith too," Malachi snipped.

"Stop it, be good."

"Sorry, had to test his metal."

"Right, well, don't scare him off unless I tell you to," he laughed. "Besides, all the things like being more articulate and well-mannered are something that can always be learned. He has a good heart and that's what's important."

"He's got a temper on him."

"One he'll learn to control," Lucian said matter-of-factly.

"Right, right."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_Solace_

Sparrow showed everyone around to all the different areas of activities from games to shopping. Almost everything was free from food to drink and Sparrow even said that they were allowed to drink alcohol but in limited quantities for certain ages, there were even plays and movies. "We will be given certain dress, the women will, it should be up in your room when you go back up."

Bella looked at a woman walking past, "er, will it be as scantily clad as that?"

"If you want it to be, my mother wasn't sure what you would like but she's pretty good at judging people's tastes."

Jacob had a skeptic look, "you'd better not be wearing anything like that."

"Why? Wouldn't you like to see me in something like that?"

He blushed when Edward and Bella looked at him, "well…just…not out in public, that's all."

"Okay, I'll tone it down then."

"Wait, how many men have seen you dress like that!" Jacob chased after her when she smiled and started to lead them to a jewelry stand. "Sweetheart…," he growled.

Edward started laughing and then turned to Bella, "you know, if you want to wear something like that, it's fine."

"I don't think I'd look good in it."

"You'd look beautiful." Bella shrugged her shoulders and tried to ignore what he just said. "Why are you ignoring me?"

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"All right, fine. Why bother wearing it?"

"What do you mean?"

"If I were to wear something like that…why bother wearing it, it won't lead to anything because you're always afraid of hurting me. So why provoke you?"

He stopped, "that's not fair."

"It is to me. I'll wear it if we agree it will go somewhere." He was silent. "That's what I thought," Bella frowned and went ahead of him.

………………………………………………………………………………….

They ate at the many areas and Jacob was never happier but Lucian called for him, Sparrow knew what it might be about and she said it would be fine, she had to work on some new spells anyway. Edward and Bella went off on their own which bothered Jacob even more, he didn't like leaving her alone if he could help it, even if it was amongst her own clan.

Lucian sat across from Jacob at one of the many inns, "so, how long have you been with my daughter?" He motioned the barmaid for a few pints of mead.

"Three months," he said plainly.

"And from what I understand you've imprinted her?"

"Yes."

"Have you mated with her?"

Jacob nearly choked on his mead, "uh…I…."

"I'll take that as a _yes_," he grinned. "I assumed so since you're in the same room together." Jacob was about to faint. "I'm not foolish, my daughter is a woman now; regardless of what society says and please don't panic. We don't view sex in the same way as regular mortals do, it's viewed as a right of passage and a choice rather than a forbidden and dirty thing. Sex is part of nature, it's how we're made and my daughter, I feel, will make beautiful children with you…I look forward to it really."

"I just," his voice was squeaking and he cleared it. "I'm just surprised, I would have thought you would try and have me killed."

"No, if I wanted you killed it would have already been done," Lucian smiled evilly and yet there was sincerity in it.

"Thanks. So…so…what do you have planned for me?"

He laughed, "just man-to-man time. I have to get to know you, from what I understand you're an honest and hard working young man. You like cars, fix mechanical things, there's use for that, you're strong and honest…and extremely protective of my daughter. She needs that; a healer is vulnerable for many reasons. When Sparrow was labeled as such, I was immensely proud and thankfully that demon didn't diminish that part of her magic but a healer's attacks are already limited. She tires far too easily, especially when she's angry and hides it well. Tell me, does she take a lot of naps?"

"Sometimes," Jacob said softly.

"Ah, you see, her sisters hide that information from me and her mother. They think that they're making more progress than they are and don't want us to worry. Don't get me wrong, I know she is strong in her own way, especially as a healer. What I guess I am asking is that you be her strength, she can't attack like the others and I need you to be her attack, the other half of what she can't be…do you understand?"

"I do. I can do that."

"Good. You don't understand, Jacob, what her mother and I went through. For a year we wondered if she would survive. There were times she was so ill that we thought Sparrow was going to die that night. Tell me, do you know why Sage and Sparrow are so close?"

"No, I just thought it was in their nature."

"It is but the reason why _they're_ so close is because Sage has this knack with potions. One night after one of our scares with Sparrow, she couldn't take it anymore and forged a potion with her own blood in it. It took her weeks to make, but after Sparrow took it, she became much, much better and healed rather quickly. Our local healer was amazed and a little annoyed that Sage figured it out before he did, but I could care less, all that mattered to her mother and I was that she was no longer bedridden and was eating more."

"Wow," Jacob furrowed his brow and looked down into his now empty pint of mead. What would the world be like without his Sparrow? He never wanted to know the answer to that question. Looking up and into Lucian's eyes he said, "I will love her more than anything, I promise. You can trust me with her."

"I know I can."

"Is that why you're suddenly telling me all this?"

"Yes. I know you wish to marry my daughter. That's what usually happens when a shape-shifter imprints."

"There are more?"

Lucian laughed again, "of course. You didn't think you were the only ones in the world did you? No, but I have to be honest, you do need more training. A wolf is a wonderful form but there are so many others like large cats, a bear…each animal has assets that could come in handy. There will be other shape-shifters coming in soon to celebrate with us that could teach you if you'd like."

"That'd be awesome!" Jacob smiled.

"All right then, I'll arrange it." He excused Jacob then and noticed he was a little wobbly after his second pint, "are you going to be able to find my daughter like this?"

"Yeah…I think so," his head was fuzzy but he felt good.

"All right," Lucian smiled.

Suddenly Malachi reappeared, "take it the conversation went well?"

"Yes, it did. Though, he does need to learn to hold his mead. He'll eventually make a good guardian as I thought…not nearly old enough just yet, but in time…"

………………………………………………………………………….

Sparrow went around the Oracle's circle. It was a large white dome very in ornately decorated. What had the woman said about her? It was common knowledge that in order to be an oracle, you gave up your normal life….permanently. No husband or children, an entire life of visions that prevented travesty. The gift was few and those who had it but weren't necessarily able to be an oracle since there was only three in existence who had such a capability, were allowed to serve as priestesses who assisted with minor problems. She wanted to see her but lacked the courage, the woman was afraid of her wasn't she?

A young priestess came out, "did you want to see the Oracle?"

"I…I don't know if I can or should," Sparrow said politely.

"You're Sparrow McNielson, correct?"

"Um, yes…"

"You are welcome here, young one, regardless of what you think."

Sparrow stopped, "oh…"

"When you are ready," she smiled.

She walked off confused, wasn't the Oracle afraid of her or something? She noticed that Bella and Edward were dancing to the music slowly and didn't interrupt with what she felt were trivial thoughts and headed back to her room. She opened her new book of spells which was designated by her mother and started to practice elemental magic, a subject she was weak in but liked. Her first task was just to simply light a candle, "illume…" Nothing. "ILLUME." It sparked. "Stupid candle."

Finally it lit and she was happy and gazed at it a moment. Normally this was a very simple spell for her age but it was one she had worked to achieve and was proud of it anyway. Sparrow wondered what the Oracle had really said but tried to put it out of her mind, yet it plagued her and finally she had to understand. On her way out she noticed the Olson boys, twins…and they were trying to provoke Edward.

"C'mon. We just became Guardians and we need someone to help us practice."

"I'm sorry, I don't feel it would be wise. Even though you're half my actual age, I just feel that unless I have proper permission from the clan itself, it wouldn't be right," Edward smiled politely. He was doing the right thing…unlike the twins.

"There's two of us, it will be fine."

"Regardless, with my Bella here, it is sort of a private time for us," Edward tried to walk away but they stepped in front of him.

"Well, we could pretend that Bella is in trouble?"

He stepped in front of her and hissed, "I don't think so."

"Artis and Artmis, what are you doing?" Sparrow asked.

"Nothing, we just wanted to play a game with your vampire," Artis grinned.

"He's not _my _vampire, he's _a _vampire and he's a guest of the clan. Specifically my mother, so why don't you let them go peacefully, they're here to enjoy themselves."

Artis seemed to huff and threw an energy ball and Edward's back, it stung and Edward hissed until Sparrow put up a shield around both him and Bella. "I said stop it!" Sparrow snapped. "Leave them alone!"

"Whoa, and since when did you get some nerve?" Artis stepped towards her very closely but she didn't budge, even though he intimidated her, he always intimidated her.

Sparrow stood, her chin upward at him and looking up at the 6'5" newly initiated guardian, "since I left for Forks and I found _real _friends." She looked passed him and smiled at Bella, Bella smiled back although with a hint of concern for her small friend.

"_You_ had real friends here," he was drunk, she could smell it on him. The twins were always worse when they were drunk.

"You mean up until strange things started happening with me. Funny how our business is in dealing with strange things and yet when it happens to one of our own, we seem to turn on them like a pack of rabid dogs," Sparrow snapped.

Artmis stepped forward, "I didn't turn on you, Sparrow."

"Artmis, quiet!" Artis snapped.

"No…she should know."

"Know what?" Sparrow looked at him funny.

"That I never wavered how I felt, father was the one who started all of it!"

"Quiet!" Artis snapped.

"No!" Artmis looked kindly at Sparrow. "You and I…we were supposed to be arranged and then my father had to go and ruin it all. I didn't care what the others said, I knew in my heart that you were…were…at least fairly normal. I mean, we knew you were weaker in some areas but I wouldn't have minded it, I would have liked it even…especially in the bed."

Sparrow tensed, Bella raised her eyebrows and looked down. Edward shook his head at the drunken idiot.

"But my father and your father got into a fight and your father ended the arrangement. He was afraid that my father would mistreat you in some way, maybe he would have…but I wouldn't have let him…"

She had to stop him, "Artmis…it, it doesn't matter now."

"Why?" His brother looked at him like he was stupid. "Oh, that shape-shifter, _Jacob_," he said his name with distaste. "I can't believe you leave and then come back imprinted by a dog."

"He's not a dog! He's a wonderful young man who loves me the way I am, just like these people you're rudely treating."

Artmis scowled, "so what is this? Sparrow's 8th clan of rejects? A supposed 'vegetarian' vampire, a dead girl walking, and a mutt?"

"You're being very rude for a new guardian, please, just leave us alone. Aren't you engaged to another…go find her and let her take care of you and your drunkenness," Sparrow was walking away and about to lower her shield when she was grabbed by Artis.

"I'm asking you nicely, lower the shield so we can play," his hand was on her jaw and it was hurting her. She was trying hard to remove his hand but she couldn't. A guardian's strength was uncanny and given to them when they were first initiated, partly by potions and the other part by their armor. That was why her father was so impressed by Jacob being able to shake his hand and hold up to him so well…Jacob had nothing to help him. "You can't stand against me and you know it."

"Sparrow…," Bella was trying to get through the shield but couldn't, of course. Edward was hitting as hard as he could and nothing was working.

"NO," Sparrow hissed and winced when he squeezed harder.

"You were always such a willful thing, that's how you got yourself hurt and it's how you're going to get yourself hurt again if you don't…"

"Artis, please stop this, you're truly hurting her," Artmis argued. "This is the high priestess' daughter."

"Who in our clan will believe her!"

Then he disappeared, suddenly jerked away into the night and leaving Sparrow on the ground holding her jaw. Artmis looked around and heard a deep and low growl…Edward smiled, he knew exactly who it was. Jacob.

Sparrow watched as Artmis was taken down with Jacob on top of him, he couldn't budge and wanted to magically strike. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," another and very familiar voice rang through, Lucian's. "Shape-shifters are not as prone to our attacks, or haven't you been paying attention in your classes?"

"Lucian…I…"

"YOU ATTACKED MY DAUGTHER!"

"We were just having fun…," he stopped when Jacob's teeth were very close to his face and a growl was heard again.

"I SHOULD HAVE HIM RIP YOUR BLASTED THROAT OUT AND JUST SAY _I _WAS HAVING SOME FUN!" Jacob moved as Lucian came through and lifted the boy up by his armor and looked at him, "the council will meet and decide your fate you idiot boy! GO HOME!" They both ran.

Jacob turned to his human form, Lucian quickly gave him something to put on and he ran to Sparrow, examining her for any other damage. She had hand marks on her jaw, bruising around her wrists where she grabbed. He wanted to kill them both. Sparrow finally released the shield and Bella ran to her as well, Edward was already there.

"You should have let me handle it!" Edward chastised. "It would have been fine."

"It was the principle of the thing," she could barely talk.

Bella rolled her eyes, "principle…? Are you kidding me?"

Lucian paced back and forth, "those two are going to hang by their entrails! I'll have to tell your mother in the morning, she's already asleep and it's been a long day. She'll be more than happy to handle them, besides, she's more compassionate then me and will be less detached as far as the laws are concerned."

"Why would you even consider being lenient with them!" Jacob snapped.

"Because, unfortunately, being who my wife and I are still does not allow us still to take our laws into our own hands, though don't think I don't wish to. They've done a very stupid thing and it could strip them of their guardianship, but I wouldn't put it past them to run to their father."

"Who is their father?" Edward asked.

"One of the council members, but even so, his isn't the only vote that weighs a great deal. And even if the council doesn't do much, _I'm _still their leader," Lucian smiled.

Jacob picked Sparrow up, "well, I'm sure it will be taken care of." He took off before anyone could say anything else.

"That was kinda rude," Bella arched an eyebrow.

Lucian shrugged, "he'll be fine, he's just worried about her."

………………………………………………………………………..

"I'm okay!" Sparrow partly smiled and was partly annoyed.

Jacob held her, "physically…but…you're just blowing off what they did to you, I could smell how scared you were."

"Of course I was scared, he's nearly as big as you!" she was avoiding his eyes.

He made her look at him, "you don't have to pretend, not with me…"

"I know…," she started to tear. "I just…." His arms engulfed her and she felt warm and safe and then tears came down softly.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_In-between_

Jacob looked out the window, his arms crossed and leaning. He looked over at Sparrow who now had his mark on the base of her neck and drank two mouthfuls of blood doing it but only upon her request. It wasn't totally disgusting, she had a sweet blood that he found pleasurable but human meat was not something his kind craved thankfully. The pain alone caused her to pass out…that's why he hated it so much, but after it was done he felt so much calmer. Granted, her blood caused him to act a little hyper and actually had to leave the room while Sparrow was asleep and run through the woods for over an hour, but then he was back and wanting to make love to her over and over again.

But now he felt completely in tune with her like he knew what she was thinking. This isn't what Quil felt at all, he just felt euphoric and healthy, perhaps it was just the imprinting. Regardless, it was a bonus, something else to make sure she was all right. After all, who wouldn't love to know what their mates were really feeling?

Sparrow sighed and turned over looking at him, "hi."

"Hi," Jacob smiled.

"You're up early," she sighed and stretched.

He shrugged, "So are you."

"Only because of you, you need to come back to bed so I can sleep," Sparrow tried to sit up but winced. Jacob tensed, he was a bit…aggressive last night. "Guess you did a number on me. You were rather excited," she smiled.

"I know," Jacob sat down beside her and caressed her mark. "I didn't hurt you very much, did I?"

"Which part?"

"Both, I guess," he blushed.

"When you bit me it was excruciating, I won't lie…but I still loved that it came from you," she held his face. "The way you physically love me…it makes me feel…" Jacob seemed to hang on every word. "…like I can let go, I trust you. But to be honest, I don't know how I take you…you're a very gifted man," she blushed.

Jacob barked out a laugh, "well, if you must know, according to Sam, when we imprint our mates they tend to adapt to us or something like that. But you still feel really…er…tight, I guess."

Sparrow started to laugh to, "yeah…maybe that's for you…and me." She squeaked when he suddenly jumped on her playfully and kissed her.

………………………………………………………………………

Bella listened at the door, she had wanted to knock and see if Sparrow wanted to come down and get some breakfast but then she heard Jacob and her talking. She wasn't even a vampire and smelled the sex in the room, her head went down and she left. Bella was jealous but not over Jacob, it was the fact that he and Sparrow were always so affectionate now, always touching, not that Edward didn't touch her, it was a different kind of touch that she wanted.

Edward watched her, Bella seemed distant as she ate her breakfast. Shortly after both Jacob and Sparrow came down, both glowing and smiling at each other. They sat down and Edward noticed the mark on Sparrow's neck, Jacob finally did it and was much happier for it. "What's up, Buttercup?" Sparrow chirped.

Bella just shrugged, "nothing much."

Sparrow eyed her, just like when Bella knew something was wrong with Sparrow it was the same with her. She didn't say anything in front of Edward and instead insisted that they spend some girl time together and go shopping. They took off together after breakfast giving their suitors a kiss, but Edward felt something different in it. Jacob looked at him, "hey, what's up with Bella?"

"You sensed it to?" Edward looked down. "I don't know, she just seemed distant." He remembered how he acted when he first left her…if she was even thinking of leaving _him, _it wasn't going to happen!

…………………………………………………………………………..

They looked around at all the tops, Bella had never seen tops this nice and she actually liked them. Charlie and her mother gave her spending money, plus she had her paychecks from Newton's. Sparrow had found some that she liked and put them on the counter but went to look for more. The store clerk admired Bella's necklace, "that's lovely…and I know who made that…Sparrow."

"Whatever, Lolita," Sparrow smiled.

"Honestly young lady, I don't know why you don't let me sell your glass, it would go for a lot, especially with the other clans. They have hardly any glassblowers, you'd make a fortune," she purred.

"Sure, sure."

Bella joined Lolita, "no use, she's just a pain when it comes to convincing her to actually sell her work."

"As for being a pain, that's the pot calling the kettle black, isn't it?" Sparrow smiled.

"Right," they both laughed.

Malachi showed up and bowed at both the ladies, "ladies, ladies….what are you doing, putting a hole in your wallets?" Bella blushed and smiled.

"Hello, Malachi," Sparrow sighed, she could tell that the half-fae men were having an affect on her best friend, but it wasn't her fault, she was fully human after all.

"Had to check up on you, heard what those blasted twins did," he frowned.

"When's the meeting?"

"After the blade ceremony. So, two days from now, are you excited?"

"Why should I be?" Sparrow shrugged.

"Because your family is going to be one of the wielders of one of the most powerful weapons in the seven clans, really, have more pride!" Malachi was half teasing her only because he knew that she knew she wouldn't be picked because of her age and also because the demon blade never picked a healer, a healer represented life not death.

"I am proud, I just know I've got to show up, look cute in my little ceremonial gown and put my hands out and pretend to participate," she sighed. "It will take forever and it will be boring."

"It won't take forever and it won't be boring because I'll be there," he smiled again.

"You hold yourself pretty highly, don't you?"

"Sure do. There's a dance after, would you let me have one dance?"

"If you can get past Jacob," she laughed.

"I'll talk him into it," he waltzed off and into the crowds again.

Bella smiled, "he was flirting with you."

"He flirts with a lot of girls, I don't know how his fiancé puts up with it," Sparrow shook her head.

"God, all the good ones are taken," she joked.

"Well, two of the good ones belong to us," Sparrow reminded her. Bella shrugged causing Sparrow to look at her weird, "what's that about?"

"I don't know," she sighed.

"Are you okay?"

"I guess, it's just…I see how Jacob and you are and…I want that closeness with Edward but he won't touch me, he's afraid of hurting me," she walked with her bag in front of her, slightly kicking it.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Bella, I didn't mean for Jacob and I to flaunt it…it's just we can be ourselves here and…"

"No, it's not your fault. I feel like he doesn't want me at times."

"That's not the case, I know he really loves you. But with my studies on vampires, it really hasn't been that successful with humans in that way and it takes a lot of discipline to be around them and not look at them as a food source. But there are rare cases and I think Edward can do it, it's just a matter of convincing him."

Bella whipped around and looked at her, "do you think you could talk to him?"

Sparrow choked, "me? I…I don't know if I'm the right person for that. I mean I'm not a vampire expert or anything."

"No, you're right. I shouldn't have asked you…"

"Well, maybe I could say something," what was she doing? The words were tumbling down her mouth like a slippery stairwell victim.

"Are you sure?"

She wanted to say 'no' but it came out, "yes."

And just like that, she had volunteered herself. Crap.

…………………………………………………………………….

Edward was sent over to help Sparrow with some bags, this was Bella's work. She had hoped to avoid this situation that she had volunteered herself for but Bella wasn't going to let that happen. "Hey, Edward," Sparrow said nervously.

He looked at her strangely, "are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

"Bella said you wanted to speak with me?"

"She did? Oh…well, yes and no…mostly yes," she felt like a mother talking to her kid about having sex for the first time.

"What about?" Edward smiled, he had actually heard part of the conversation.

Sparrow looked at him weird and then figured it out, "you already know, don't you?"

"Maybe…"

"Do you always spy on her?"

"No more than Jacob spies on you."

"Fair enough. Well…you know what she thinks about the sex deal."

"What do you think?" Edward crossed his arms.

"Well obviously Jacob and I…but it's different, I guess. Look, just on her behalf, she loves you and I know you love her. But I know you come from a different belief system and a different time. Jacob is from this time and I come from a different belief system so it works out…"

"Plus you're both warm-blooded," Edward said sarcastically.

"The thing is though, I think you could. You already have a lot of self-control and I could give her something that would make her more resilient if only for an hour or so," Sparrow smiled as if she'd figured it all out.

"And what about my bloodlust? I'll want to _bite _her. It's not just a need it's a reaction when we're sexually excited with a human, the smell she'll give off we'll be too much for me."

"You got used to her scent once, you can do it again."

"It is dangerous, Sparrow. Of course I want Bella, I want to do all the things you and Jacob do and more. I watch her sleep and fantasize…but…"

"I know you'll turn her."

"And that's another thing, I want to keep her human."

"But isn't it cruel?"

"How is it cruel for her to experience life?"

"But it is. You'll stay as you are, most of us will…me, Jacob…while she grows old? And it's cruel to you, to watch her wither and die and you're best excuse is that you'll kill yourself? All you're seeing is your side, you're not seeing hers. You think you're sparing her? What, you won't think she'll wake up one day and realize she's too old for you and think of going away, seeing you having to repeat high school with all the young and fresh girls around you?"

"I wouldn't…"

"If there is one that would get your attention, it might take another 80 years but eventually Edward, it would happen again and she's going to think on that…who knows, it might be 20 years. It's not fair to her and I think it's not fair to me, I'll have to watch my best friend die and I don't want to do that. Like you, we keep our distance and like you we have our communities but I've grown quite attached to Bella and so has Alice and the rest of your family. She has stayed long enough to make a hole in our hearts if she is gone…so you think on that!" Sparrow actually found herself tearing and started to walk off when Edward grabbed her by her shirt collar.

"Don't you all have an immortal potion or something?" he hissed back, he did not like getting chastised by a woman child.

She whipped around, "first off, that is rarely _ever_ used and it has to be a very special reason, one that has to go through all the high priestesses, the council and not to mention the Oracle…from what I understand, you just took a family vote. And besides, she wants you to do it. I am not a way to keep her warm for you Edward, so, get over the whole 'dark brooding vampire in love with the fragile human girl' bit. Buffy the Vampire Slayer was cancelled a while ago." He actually hissed at her until she put her finger in his face, "don't you hiss at me! You're just mad because I make sense!" And with that, Sparrow marched off into the inn and slammed the door.

Edward lowered his eyelids in annoyance, "you can come out now, Jacob."

All of a sudden there was this burst of laughter from the shadows, "I can't believe it! My little girlfriend just told off a hundred year old vampire…that's funny as hell!" And then he punched Edward in the arm, Edward looked at him annoyed and rubbed it, "don't hiss at my girlfriend again."

"Fine," he snapped.

……………………………………………………………………………..

Sparrow sat in the room and tried to calm down and then she sighed. Edward might be mad at her for a little while but she knew she was right. At first she honestly thought that it was going to be a short discussion, but the more she thought on it, the more she felt Bella had a right to be upset and she didn't like that at all. Still, it wasn't really her business, maybe she should apologize to him? But Sparrow wasn't totally wrong in what she said and she knew it!

The door opened and Jacob stepped through and with ice cream, "here, I got you ice cream." He was holding it carefully trying not to melt it with his 108.9 body heat, "ice cream makes everything better."

Sparrow smiled gratefully and took it, although he wasn't completely successful in not melting it, it was partly ice cream soup but she ate it anyway because it was from him and it was always the thought that counted. "You know about me talking to Edward, huh?"

"Yeah, but…in a way he's right and you're right. To be honest, I don't think either one of us wants to lose our best friend. But, it doesn't hurt to try, from what I understand he does have the self-control and I don't think if he felt it went too far he wouldn't stop…at least he cares enough to stop."

"True. But there comes a point in the relationship where the physical contact has to happen…you know that of all people," she watched at Jacob blushed. "Besides, death by sex isn't the worst way to die," Sparrow laughed morbidly and Jacob did too.

"Well, I hope those twins get death by something," he furrowed his brow in anger.

"Oh, I thought you might have forgotten about that."

"How could I forget! I was headed back to the inn and I heard your voice and his and him talking about how he wouldn't mind you being weak, especially in the bed? I would have killed him then if your father hadn't showed up to make sure I found my way because I got a little tipsy off the mead. I don't want any man to talk to you like that again. Okay? Well, except me…"

"I can't guarantee that a man won't try and say things like that, but I can guarantee that I won't respond."

"Damned straight you won't," he pounced on her again, spilling the ice cream on her. "Oh…sorry!" Jacob thought she'd be mad but instead she laughed and took some of the ice cream and smeared it on his face in retaliation. "You're in for it now!" There was laughter and squeals…and then kisses…and then a shower.

…………………………………………………………………………

Edward heard them talking and laughing, he sighed and felt that perhaps Bella was right in her feelings. Although he wished Bella had told him herself, but didn't she in her own way and he just wouldn't listen? Bella was very introverted and wouldn't make a huge scene, however Sparrow was a little different and didn't have a problem saying what was on her mind. As one of the twins rightfully put it 'she was a willful thing'. Perhaps that was why Bella put her up to it, she could say it in a way he would understand.

He walked up the stairs to their room and wondered what he would say. As he walked through the door, he saw her just sitting there and once again he couldn't read her like he wished he could. "Bella…," Edward purred in the voice that always made her dazzled.

"Yeah," she said nervously.

"We need to talk."

"I know."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_Controversy of the Blade_

Sparrow was taken for a full day to be washed and ready for the ceremony which left Jacob to pout and drove Bella and Edward crazy. "Good grief, Jacob, you'll see her tonight!" Bella snapped.

"I can't help it, I don't like being away from her. You're the same way when you're not around Edward."

Edward smiled while she blushed, "well…not as bad as you!"

"Sure, sure."

They turned when they heard others coming, certain family members of the Cullens had just arrived except for Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. Immediately Alice hugged Bella, "I'm so excited to see this, from what Carlisle tells me it's rare to see this kind of thing, I mean, we have to stay in the back because the blade would be sensitive to our presence but other than that…" Alice stopped when she noticed that other Medula stopping and staring at them. "Guess they notice our presence," she giggled.

Esme looked around, "impressive surroundings, very homey."

Suddenly a barmaid came to them with goblets full of red liquid, "we ask that you drink these, the ceremony will be starting soon and the Oracle will be appearing. Her essence will no doubt peak your interest and this will help you resist temptation."

"Thank you," Carlisle took each one and handed them out.

Bella looked at him, "well that was formal."

"They have a right to be cautious and no doubt the Oracle would be tempting, I can smell her from here."

"Oh."

Carlisle savored the taste of the liquid, "just as delicious as I remember."

Alice widened her eyes when she took her first sip, "wow, this is good." Edward agreed. "I wish Jasper could taste this. Do you think they'll let me take some home?"

"Probably," Edward continued to drink. "It seems like it's designed to taste like the blood that you want most…it tastes like Bella's to me." Bella looked up at him a little flustered.

"Esme's to me," Carlisle squeezed her hand.

"No offense, but can we knock it off with the blood talk?" Jacob interrupted. They all smiled, Edward sometimes fully enjoyed making him uncomfortable.

An escort came, he was a male finely dressed and very beautiful to look at, "if you will please follow me and I'll take you to your seats, the ceremony is about to begin."

"Of course," Esme took Carlisle's arm.

Edward leaned toward her as they walked, "I notice Emmett and Rosalie are still missing."

"That's because they've made up and this time are choosing to stay home and just be together," the truth was Esme was the only one of the Cullens to know about the spell and was instructed to make sure that Emmett and Rosalie stayed home for fear that Jacob's temper would get the better of him and to allow the spell to get stronger. The mother Magda called her over some time ago because she felt that at least one of the 'parents' should know what was happening and why. Esme agreed fully that in order to keep the peace between the two families that it had to be done.

They sat in the back but it wasn't too far where they didn't get a good view and waited with the rest of the crowd, Jacob sat in front with the Guardians who were all dressed finely and noticed that Artmis and Artis were not there. Bella looked around and saw that everyone was dressed in their best along with the Cullens and herself, something Edward had picked out for her for such a special occasion. She also noticed that the ceremony was done in a round hall and everyone surrounded the great stage that was there. The Oracle sat at the very top of that stage but in an ornate box with two female guardians who looked fragile but who could no doubt defend her.

Suddenly there was a bell that rang that sounded like nothing they'd ever heard and announcement was made. The head of the hall had two large double doors and they opened revealing the four sisters all dressed in gold and white. Their cloaks covered their faces as they climbed the stairs to the ornate stage and formed another circle themselves. A tall and jolly looking man appeared, he would look scary if angered but in this case he was smiling. He was a bit thicker than most Medula, red headed with a well trimmed beard and it was the first time Bella had seen any of the men with facial hair. He placed the blade in the middle and it floated effortlessly, he waved his hand and everyone fell silent.

The sisters each put out their hands and closed their eyes, Bella wanted to laugh because Sparrow seemed to tilt her head if bored and sighed until Sierra poked her in the ribs to straighten up. Her father and Jacob both chuckled at this and looked at each other as if amused. It was amazing what the blade did next; it glowed in a rainbow color and then split into four versions of itself, apparently these were illusions and a way for it to test who it wanted to be its wielder. After a few minutes, one after another, the illusions faded from one sister's hand to another and they put them down…but then Bella gasped as the one blade left landed in Sparrow's hands. It seemed to drop slightly and at first Sparrow didn't seem to notice, she thought they were still going through the trial until once again she was prodded and looked down. Her eyes widened and she let go of the blade, only for it to stay in the air where she had left it. She looked nervously at her father as if looking for an answer but he only tilted his head in uncertainty, her mother sat there calmly, looking around as if it were no big deal and nodded her head to take the blade. Suddenly there was clapping in the background, Bella was going to town with her enthusiasm and so was Alice until they realized they were being stared at…the rest of the Cullens were about to but quickly noticed unlike them.

There were whispers instead of clapping until the weapons master came up and held her hand, took the blade and placed it in her possession, "ladies and gentleman, the wielder of the demon blade!"

At first there was confusion, but reluctantly and slowly, claps started to form in the audience but still there were whispers. Sparrow looked awkward with the large weapon, holding the leather bound hilt in her small hands and letting the blade point downward. The weapons master gave her the sheath to the blade and she placed it in gently. The sisters left and stood in the hall, Seraph seemed angry for some reason and Sparrow knew why. Sparrow was a healer and wasn't even supposed to have the blade at all, and she was sure that either Sierra or Sage would receive it, but everyone knew that Seraph wanted it the most. She always had a bigger ego than the rest of her sisters, the blade would be a great prize and to have and for not only the youngest but weakest sister to obtain it would be insulting.

Their parents came out with Jacob as soon as they could, knowing there was supposed to be a ball right after and should be going with the crowds but instead knew what rivalry was possibly going on, the Cullens joined them in concern and came at a time when Magda and Seraph were in an argument.

"Seraph, I will not have you act like this! It is not your sister's fault if the blade picked her and you should be happy for her, this is a time of celebration."

"But she is a healer, mother, she shouldn't even have the blade in the first place. Everyone knows it, there has to be a mistake."

"The blade makes no mistakes in choosing its wielder and by saying so you are insulting the weaponsmith's work!"

"Look at her though, she can't even hold it right…it shakes her hands," Seraph pointed at Sparrow's difficulty in holding the blade.

"It is only because she is so young," Magda stated firmly.

"And that's another thing, there has never been a wielder that young…what is wrong with my sister!" Seraph spat. Jacob stiffened and then everyone heard a loud slapping sound…Magda had just slapped her.

"How dare you! How dare you talk that way about your sister, there has never been anything wrong with her and never will be!"

"How do you know!" Seraph had tears in her eyes.

At this point the Cullens weren't sure if they should leave or not, yet a few of them stood there with their hands on Sparrow's shoulders anyway. Jacob and Bella stood by her as if protecting her from the harsh words being said as her head seemed to droop down slightly.

"Because I just do!"

"You aren't the Oracle."

"I know that, but for right now will you just believe me?"

Sparrow had enough, she turned and walked off to leave them to continue to argue. Jacob followed behind as did Bella and Edward. The rest of the Cullens stayed to see if they could help and finally it stopped. Magda came forward, "I apologize for that."

Carlisle put his hand up, "there's no need to apologize, it's been a strange night. But I would think that they would be happy?"

"They are but Seraph has always been so prideful and it is unheard of for a healer to have access to the blade, everyone is a bit confused."

"Aren't you going to go get Sparrow?"

"No, I know how she is, she will just want a few moments alone but will show up at the ball when she is ready so as not to embarrass me…she's very considerate that way. We should go and change, the proper attire will be in your rooms."

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Sparrow softly put down the blade on the dresser and looked at it. Jacob wasn't sure what to say, afraid he might blurt out something that would make her cry. She was silent for a long time and finally said, "I don't know why it picked me, I never should have gotten it. I've just made everyone angry and confused."

Jacob rushed to hug her and held her tightly, "they just don't understand and your sister was being really selfish. It picked you because it wanted you just like I do, and so what if you can't hold it right, it takes practice to know how to fight with something like that."

She just sunk further into his chest and let him hold her tighter, he was so warm and comforting, "thank you." He kissed the top of her head. "Okay, I guess we should go to the ball now," she gently pulled away from him and looked up.

"Are you sure, we don't have to?"

"No, it's best. Besides, I don't want to embarrass mother and father would be so disappointed if I didn't at least show _some _courage."

"I was hoping you wouldn't want to go…I hate dressing up."

"But you already look nice, I'm sorry I didn't say that earlier."

"No, it's fine…but that uniform looks really hard to put together."

"It's not, I'll help you," Sparrow smiled and helped Jacob get dressed as well as herself.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_The Night of…_

Sparrow was presented and Bella awed at her, she didn't really look like herself. Her hair was done in a large bun with a wisps coming down and her gown clung to her body except for the bottom which flowed when she walked. The material was a golden shimmer on white but it wasn't overwhelming, even Esme said, "oh my."

Bella leaned over to Edward, "I am so glad that Emmett isn't here right now."

"I'd have to agree," this was the first time Edward took his eyes off of Bella.

Esme tilted her head and looked at the couple coming down the stairs, "look at Jacob, he looks so handsome in his uniform." Carlisle smiled at her and patted her hand.

Sparrow ignored some of the looks she was getting, she didn't care, she was tired of caring. As far as she was concerned, she had much to be grateful for and if no one liked it that was their problem. Immediately the waltz started and Jacob did his best to keep with the steps, he wasn't much of a dancer but he tried. Her father was next and then Carlisle and soon, some of the others, putting aside their concerns, danced with her as well. But when Jacob went to obtain her again, yet another came up behind him, "may I?"

He looked at the man that was as tall as he was, there was something about him that was different than the others…he wasn't a Medula nor a vampire, but he couldn't quite place him. He was blonde and though muscled, slightly lankly and practically purred when he talked. Jacob stood there as if unsure of whether or not to let Sparrow dance with him. They seemed to glare at each other for some reason. "Jacob…?" Sparrow asked softly.

Jacob snapped out of it, "what?"

"May he dance with me?" she reminded him.

"Oh, uh, sure, sure….just one though," he snipped sharply as if warning the man that was taking her. He didn't know why he was acting this way, she'd been dancing with different men all night.

"Of course," the blonde man purred as if uncertain he'd obey the command or not. He quickly spirited her away and started dancing.

"Hello," Sparrow smiled. "I take you've been traveling, Cicero?"

"And I take it you've been imprinted by that _puppy_?"

"Cicero, you know how it works. You just don't like him because you're from the cat clan."

"Whatever," he huffed.

"You're jealous…"

"Perhaps I am, I wanted to imprint you."

"If you were supposed to you would have already," she sighed.

"I come back from my travels and you've gone to Forks and then run into a pack of wolves and this guy tags along."

Jacob's voice rang in his ears, "a sore loser, aren't you?" He didn't even jump back when Cicero turned and glared at him, "I think I'd like my woman back now."

"The dance isn't over."

"It is for you," he was trying to stay calm and signaled Sparrow to be by his side.

Sparrow looked up at Cicero, "perhaps we should talk later."

"All right, fine, I won't cause a scene just because the puppy-dog is whining," he let her go and Jacob took her hand immediately and put her behind him. "oh, _really_…I wasn't going to kidnap her…yet," Cicero smiled smugly. Jacob growled as he walked away.

"He was just kidding, Jacob," she rolled her eyes.

"Sure, sure."

"Please, can we go back to the inn, I'm tired and my feet hurt from all the dancing?"

"All right, I suppose the polite thing is to tell everyone good night?"

"You got it," she smiled and hugged him.

He sighed, "fine."

After they said good night to everyone and as soon as they walked out the door, he picked Sparrow up and ran to the inn.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Bella laid there caressing Edward's hair as he face nuzzled her neck and kissed it, he loved her smell. Soon her hand led down to his pants and she started going underneath his underwear when it was grabbed, "Bella…please, don't do that."

"But you are…"

"I know…"

"How can you stand it?"

"I can't, trust me. But I don't want to risk killing you, I couldn't live with it, live without you."

"I know…I just…I just want to be so much closer to you and it feels like you're always denying me and I feel hurt every time you do."

Edward placed his hand on her face, his inhibitions seemed down, so much further down than he intended and he kissed her harder than normal and she took him well, she wasn't as fragile as he thought. Soon her leg was around his waist and his hand on her thigh, pressing between both of them and found himself pulling down his underwear and pushing her legs further apart with his knees. Surprisingly he wasn't feeling the need to kill and held her tighter, her underwear was in the way…Edward tore them off in one movement and pushed hard inward, feeling great warmth and wetness as she yelled out. He raised his head up and hissed as to warn her not to struggle, which she was, it hurt at the moment, then grabbed her hair and pulled her head back so she couldn't move even her head.

"Edward," she whined.

Finally he yelled out and then hissed, stopping himself when he realized he was about to bite her, instead he turned her on her stomach and inspected her. Bella was bruised in some areas but not as bad as he thought, she was dazed slightly and knew she had to be sore so he caressed and kissed her back. Edward was impressed with himself, he didn't lose control like he thought but why not? A human never survived mating with a vampire, why this sudden change?

"Edward," Bella whispered.

He nearly climbed on her back and wrapped his whole body around her, "yes, my love."

"Thank you."

"It can't happen often, Bella, I almost…"

"I know."

They laid there together, wrapped in the covers of their bed.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Sparrow laid her head on Jacob's chest, playing with his native hair. She loved how long and soft it was, he simply loved the fact that she twirled her little fingers in it. "So, how do you know Cicero?"

"I knew you were going to ask that," she propped her head up on her hand.

"So then I'm assuming you have an answer for me?"

"Yes. He watched me grow up, visiting with his clan now and again and we became friends."

"Seems like he wanted to be more than friends," Jacob frowned.

"Well, I have to be honest with you…he was my first kiss," next thing she knew she was on her back pinned to the bed.

"What?" he narrowed his eyes and growled.

"Don't you dare get mad at me Jacob Black! You've _slept _with women and I haven't said anything…I was a virgin to you, so don't you start just because I kissed someone!"

Jacob winced at what she said, she was right after all, but he did always have this fantasy that she had never at all been touched by another man…not ever. And now he had to live with the idea that she had at least fooled around a little, this was a sexual society after all. "I'm…sorry," he eased off her body but kept a firm grip on her waist.

"Geez, men and their double standards, I'm not exactly ugly you know."

"I know…," he lowered his eyes in annoyance.

"I've been asked out plenty of times, even after the attack…"

"I figured as much," his grip started to tighten.

"And I have kissed a few guys. Cicero was the only that got close to…," Sparrow stopped when she noticed Jacob's eyes were black as pitch and widened, a sign of him being extremely angry. Thankfully he had learned while he was there to control his shape-shifting where he wouldn't turn, even when he was upset, but his eyes would still show. "Well, you know…just…but I'm glad we didn't because now I'm with you, goodnight!" she quickly turned over and shut her eyes tight.

She then felt him on her back again, his arms and legs suddenly wrapped themselves a little too tight around her, "that's not the end of the conversation…how far did he get?"

"Obviously not far enough. Why are you so worried about it?"

"I just want to know…"

"We messed around, heavy petting, that's all…he wanted more and I just didn't want to, I had a feeling not to, maybe because you were coming. It was a few months before I left for Forks, he left to try and find his 'imprinted' as they call them because I turned him down…and then I left."

"Was he the main reason you left?"

"No…I told you why."

"And that's the truth?"

"Yes, I promise. There's no reason to be jealous, Jacob, I love you…only you."

"I know, I just don't like the way he looks at you."

"You don't like the way any guy looks at me," she sighed. Sparrow felt him shrug and then relax, still staying in the exact same spot as they fell asleep.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey, get up…!" a strange voice was echoed in their room. "I said, get up puppy-dog…"

Jacob blinked open his eyes to find Cicero standing there in armor, he shot his head up and looked to find Sparrow sleeping soundly in his arms and then looked at the man standing there, "what the hell are you doing in our room!"

"I have to take you to the other shape-shifters so they can train you, puppy…."

"Stop calling me _puppy_," Jacob growled.

Cicero looked down and saw the bite marks on Sparrow's neck and sneered, "you really should put those in a better place, those are too conspicuous."

"I will put them where I like, she's _mine _after all." He heard Cicero's low cat-like growl, like that of a mountain lion, then lifted Sparrow into his arms to sit her up near his chest. "Sweetheart, we have a visitor."

She blinked open her eyes slightly, "I'm so tired though…sore from…," she went back to sleep. Jacob cocked his eyebrow a certain way… she was actually sore from all the dancing she did last night, but he took the opportunity to suggest something else just to piss the cat off.

It worked, Cicero hissed at him and stomped out of the room.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Sparrow awoke a few hours later to find a note saying that he was practicing with her father and the others. She wanted to see her Jacob in action and decided to get dressed and watch, she knew exactly where it was and quickly headed down.

There they were, practicing shape-shifting. The armor they were wearing was able to mold with their body so they wouldn't have to be naked and any shape-shifting clan that was involved with the Medula got it. Soon, she no doubt thought that Jacob's clan would be getting it too which would definitely help them against anything they came across.

Jacob smelled her and turned his head in her direction smiling. She waved and he waved back, then came up closer to see more of what was going on. Finally, Cicero and Jacob fought each other, but she wasn't liking the way Cicero was fighting, it was dirty and unfair because Jacob was young in his training and by the end of the session, Jacob was cut up a decent amount. This made her angry and she marched over to him, "what are you doing?"

"Sparrow, relax," her father said kindly.

But she wasn't paying attention and asked Cicero again, "what are you doing?"

"We were fighting, he got hurt…"

"You were underhanded and you know it. You shouldn't have been that rough."

"Sparrow, leave it alone," Jacob stated. He winced as he put the cloth on his face. "It'll heal up quick enough."

"That isn't the point," Sparrow snipped. "Here, I'll do that…"

"Stop it," Jacob pushed her hand away. "I can take care of it myself!"

She blinked, he'd never talked to her like that before and it hurt her feelings, "oh…well, fine." Sparrow threw the cloth into the water and walked off.

Jacob realized he'd been mean to her then, "wait…Sparrow…I didn't mean to…"

"No, it's fine. Kill yourself for all I care," she bit.

He looked at her father who shook his head and told Jacob to just continue to practice.

…………………………………………………………………………….

Sparrow picked up the demon blade and started to practice with the blade smith, it was harder to do the moves because it constantly shook her hands but she kept trying anyway. "Focus as much as you can," he gently said. Normally he would be rougher, but she was young and healer and this was one of the most unusual situations he'd ever been in. Sparrow threw the blade a few times but kept missing the target completely and almost hit the blade master. Eventually she could tell his frustration and dismissed herself.

She walked alone and saw some of her people stop and stare at her, some were whispering and it caused her to take off. She went into the glade far from her village and hid in a little hut that she had made when she was just a little girl, she was surprised it was even still there. It was where she would go when she wanted to be by herself to either read or study or just to think…thankfully she still fit in it.

Sparrow had thought about giving back the blade but it was said that she wouldn't be able to, it was literal hers until she died. It was all a disaster though, her sister Seraph wouldn't talk to her, everyone was looking at her and she couldn't even manage the blade right…what was it thinking picking her? And for the first time in a while, she cried by herself.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Are you done sulking?" Sage asked Seraph.

"I'm not sulking!"

"Yes, you are," Sierra stated as she pored tea. "I think it's completely unfair the way you're treating little sis. I admit the circumstances are unusual but I'm curious as to what will happen with her."

"You're hurting her feelings," Sage chastised.

"She should grow a tougher skin," Seraph spat.

Sierra clicked her tongue, "all healers are very sensitive and she's young, you should apologize."

"Whatever."

They all stopped and felt it…..

Danger.

"Crystal water turns to dark," Sierra said.

"Where ere it's presence leaves it's mark," Sage said.

"And boiling currents pound like drums," Seraph said.

"When something wicked this way comes...," Sparrow had stopped her crying and looked from her hut…danger was coming. There were intruders.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The sisters looked at each other, "where is Sparrow?" They left to go find their father.

……………………………………………………………………….

Lucian looked at the sky, a bleak gray almost black, it was a warning that their barriers had been breached, and uninvited guest had come. He looked at Jacob, "Jacob, retrieve Sparrow, she is too young to be on her own still and we don't know who is here."

But the other shape-shifters could smell them…vampires and it wasn't the Cullens, the Cullens were at their inn. Jacob took off with no hesitation.

………………………………………………………………………………

Edward came out of his room with Bella along with the Cullens who sensed them…other vampires. Alice knew and warned them. "Who is it, Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"Jane and Caius," she said softly.

"Why would they be here?"

"It's because of Sparrow."

"What? Why?"

"It's fuzzy, I think they know I'm here and are trying to block me."

Bella looked up at Edward, "is she here?"

"No, her and Jacob left hours ago…I heard them," Edward looked out the window.

Carlisle looked at all of them, "we should go meet them, find out what they want."

……………………………………………………………………………..

Where the hell was she! Jacob was running around and following her scent to all different places but she wasn't anywhere to be found. "Sparrow!" he yelled.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Sparrow grabbed the blade and started to head out to the village, she wanted to be near her mother. She was halfway when she was stopped, two of them were standing in front of her and she knew exactly who they were. Jane and Caius.

"You aren't supposed to be here," Sparrow stated.

Jane smiled, "and why not? Aro's feelings were terribly hurt when he wasn't invited to the blade ceremony."

"That is because you are takers of life."

"Yet the Cullens are here."

"They are here because they do not take human life."

"I see," Caius looked annoyed.

"Is that the blade?" Jane nodded her head towards Sparrow's hand.

"Yes."

"Congratulations…Aro sends his regards."

"Why are you here?" Sparrow eyed them.

"Just to see if the rumors were true…that a healer actually obtained the blade. It made Aro curious."

"Well now you can tell him that I have it. Give him our regards as well," she said formally.

Caius smiled, "you sound so much like your mother."

Suddenly they both smelled it…a shape-shifter and they both hissed. Jacob leaped in front of Sparrow, "get away from her!"

"Stay out of this, mongrel!" Caius spat.

"I said get away from her!"

Jane concentrated and flung Jacob hard. Sparrow panicked, "Jacob!" She ran to him to make sure he was all right and felt Jane trying to push her as well, "leave us alone! What do you want!" Finally Sparrow pushed back with her own shield.

"You can't hurt me as much as I can hurt you," Jane stated.

Sparrow pulled out the blade, "no, but this can…" For the first time it held steady in her hand and the vampires winced at the sound it made, beautiful to human ears but harsh to those who were enemies.

"Don't be foolish, girl, you can hardly hold the blade steady," Caius warned. "Plus, you don't have your armor on and we're just a bit faster than you."

"Stop this!" a woman's voice was heard, it was her mother.

Jane turned, "ah, High Priestess Magda…how are you?"

"Hello, Jane. May I inquire as to why you are here and why you are provoking my daughter and her suitor?"

"The mongrel started it!" Caius snapped.

Jane put up her hand to quiet him, "we are only here to see if the rumors were true, that your daughter, a healer, obtained the blade. As you know, we inspect anyone who obtains it in general to make sure we have an understanding that it is to never be used against us, unless one of our own gets out of line."

"You seemed out of line to me," Jacob stood up and growled.

"Haven't you learned your lesson?" Jane went to concentrate but felt Magda's power on her.

"Don't do it, Jane," she warned.

"Fine."

The others arrived in just moments, Carlisle looked at Jane and then nodded, "it is good to see you again."

"So, the wolves and now the Medula, you are getting quite a gathering."

"We are gathering no one," Carlisle stated kindly. "They are simply friends we have acquired over the past few months."

Jane seemed to shrug her shoulders, "Aro will be pleased to hear that. So, where are your Guardians? Usually they are here by now."

Magda cocked her head, "they have been here the whole time, it's their job to stay undetected." Jane smiled and made a small sound in agreement. "There is another reason why you're here."

"Perhaps."

"There is no perhaps, why did Aro really send you?"

"Must we discuss it here?"

Suddenly there was another interruption. Two female guard came, clearly the Oracle's, had been sent. "Pardon us, High Priestess, but we are here to retrieve your daughter, Sparrow."

"Sparrow? May I ask why?"

"At the moment we do not have that information."

"All right. Sparrow, please go with the guards."

"Mother…?" Sparrow looked at Jacob, but he had no idea what was going on either.

"Please."

"Yes, mother," Sparrow went obediently with them. They did not grab her arms, they just simply led her. Jane seemed to frown at this particular predicament which led Carlisle to believe that there was something else indeed.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Sparrow was led to a room gilded in silver and gold with intricate carvings in the wall and plush carpeting. She had no idea that the Oracle got to live so lavishly, probably because no one entered very often unless in was important…then why was she here? The place had a calming effect as though you were in a dream state, maybe that was a good thing in here case. It made her anxious that the Volturi were even here, she never liked them and always felt cornered by Jane.

A servant knocked on the door, "Miss Sparrow, the Oracle would like you to have this."

She looked at the large portion of food, only it wasn't regular food…it was ambrosia, a rare delicacy, one that was coveted and could only be harvested certain times of the year. This was a surprise; today had been full of them, both good and bad. "Uh, th…thank you." The servant smiled warmly and left.

At first Sparrow wasn't sure if she should eat it or not, she wondered why the Oracle would share such a thing with her, but slowly she ate the ample portion and enjoyed it thoroughly. Afterwards she wandered around the room and peeked out the door, only to find another door across the hall opened slightly. She focused and saw a mirror with an image…it was the Oracle and she was staring straight back at her. Immediately Sparrow hid herself behind the door, you weren't supposed to stare directly at the Oracle, it was considered disrespectful…her mother would be so upset with her if she found out. Then she heard, "come in, child."

Was the Oracle talking to her, there was no one else around?

Summing up whatever bravery there was, Sparrow walked into the hall and went by the door, "are you talking to me, Oracle?"

"Yes, child, come in." Sparrow walked into a room even more lavish than the one she just came from. From the looks of it, it was the Oracle's private room. She tried not to look overly awed at the sight of it, but not even her own mother's house was this nice. The Oracle moved and grabbed her attention again, and again Sparrow looked down out of respect. "Look at me," the Oracle said. Sparrow glanced up barely. "It's all right, you may look at me."

Finally Sparrow looked up, "I'm…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to peek into your room."

"If it wasn't meant to be, you wouldn't have done so."

"Oracle, why am I here, I'm just a demon hunter like my sisters?"

The Oracle stood up and went to her and said a riddle. She often did this when it pertained to a person's future rather than the present, the riddle only made sense after the fact. If it was dire than she would speak outright:

"_On a wolven steed she rides the night_

_With blade in hand and a moonlight's rite_

_Deuced in demon's fire her soul burns bright_

_And will become the immortal white."_

With that said, the Oracle left Sparrow to ponder. A few moments later her servant came to lead her back to her mother.

………………………………………………………………………………..

_**Earlier…**_

Jane and Caius sat across from Magda and Lucian. Esme and Carlisle were invited to stay because he knew them better. Magda leaned back, her husband mimicked her movements which often happened with couples who had been together as long as they had. She finally spoke, "what is it that you wish to talk with me so privately?"

"I don't understand why the Cullens have to be here," Jane said plainly.

"Because they are vampires as well, and to be fair, they are neutral and will be witnesses."

"I see." Jane paused for a moment. "As you know, Aro has always had a fondness for Sparrow."

"You mean an interest," Lucian said firmly.

"However you put it… and he wishes to spend time with her, teach her, we have training that you do not possess and being as young as she is…"

"There is something else. Regardless of what you say, we wouldn't let her go with you. It would be too tempting for one of your Volturi to seek her blood and she wouldn't be able to fight you off."

"We would protect her."

"What is Aro planning to do with my daughter? I know well enough that there is something else."

"Very well," Jane put look of disapproval, but decided to be very honest. "You know you cannot survive a bite from one of us, Aro has been working on something to help that…to make you resistant to our…"

"NO!" Lucian stood up in a furry.

"How can you refuse when you don't even know what we are offering?" Jane frowned.

"I know very well what this is about. You've continued with those experiments!"

"Experiments?" Carlisle looked confused.

Lucian turned to him, "do you remember that story my daughter told you about the war with a certain vampire clan?"

"Of course."

"It goes much deeper and darker than that. Before they would kill the Medula they captured, they would experiment with their blood, trying to create an ultimate vampire, one that could do magic and if other talents were to come of it than so be it. It seems that the Volturi have decided to pick up where they left off."

Carlisle turned to Jane with a concerned look, "is this true…? Have you harmed others to get the blood you need?"

"Not ourselves, no. The ones we retrieved the blood from were vampires who came across them and had killed them in battle."

"Blasphemy!" Madga glared. "Is that why you want my daughter?"

"What does Sparrow have to do with this?" Esme started to frown, she had taken quite a liking to Sparrow and considered her one of her daughters.

"Sparrow has gifts from the demon she was attacked by…we want to see if she would benefit from a mixture of vampire blood as well," Jane replied.

Magda glared in disgust at Jane. "How dare you come here and ask such a thing!"

"Would it not benefit her?" Jane said smugly. "She is weaker than the rest of your offspring by no choice of her own. A vampire's blood would strengthen her, make her faster without the armor, she would make quite a warrior."

"What you've taken on is a violation of our treaty. When you helped us back in those times, you promised that no such thing would occur again. Granted, you did not kill a Medula yourself, but you willingly took something that belonged to their body just as the vampire that killed them had only you didn't use it for food…," Lucius was fuming, he straightened. "I feel it is time for you to go. Tell Aro that there is not further need for any more visits. My daughter will not be used as a guinea pig and she it to be left alone."

"Or else," Jane cocked her head. Esme seemed to straighten and tense, Carlisle held her hand to calm her down.

"Or else there will be hell to pay, you don't know us well enough to assume you'll win any battle with us. Now, leave us be."

Jane and Caius stood up and bowed, they left in an instant and the Guardians made sure they were gone for good.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Sparrow made her way to her mother and father, they both grabbed her and hugged her fiercely, "what's the matter?"

"Nothing," her father looked down at her and held her chin. "Nothing at all."

That night he pulled Jacob aside and told him what was happening, Jacob almost turned he was so furious, "they can't do that!"

"I know…but what I've had you brought here to ask is when you get to Forks I would like your pack to keep a closer eye on the house. Usually the Volturi would not be stupid enough to cross us, but sometimes Aro has a habit of pushing his limits beforehand. I have asked the same of the Cullens. When you patrol, wear the armor I have provided for your pack, it should help against Jane's attacks if they should try…all right?"

"Thank you, that's very nice of you. Sam will be excited," Jacob scratched his head in modesty.

"You're welcome."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Sparrow packed her things carefully, the blade was being delivered to the house in a special manner because it clearly couldn't be carried to the airport. Jacob cut his hair again which she didn't mind, not if it got tangled in the bushes and hurt him. He was unusually quiet and looked outside the window and thinking of the instructions he was given about who would be visiting, primarily her trainer, and wondered why they didn't wait until she was truly old enough to wield the blade properly. But Sparrow's mother supposed that if the blade had picked her at this age, it picked her for a reason and the training should begin as soon as possible.

Another issue he had was with the twins that had recently attacked, Lucian had told him not to worry but Jacob was old enough to know how politics really worked. However, the fact that Sparrow received the demon blade had worked in her favor more than the family expected and wondered if the twins would suffer their true punishment anyway.

"What are you thinking about?" her little voice shook him out of thought.

"Nothing, just wondering what we're doing for Christmas when we get home," Jacob smiled.

Sparrow put a shirt down, "somehow I don't believe you. You wouldn't have such a serious look on your face if you were just thinking about Christmas." Jacob shrugged. "Did the Volturi say something to you?"

"Nothing that needs to be worried about."

"Already like my father," she shook her head and continued packing.

"What did the Oracle say to you?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me what the Volturi said..." Jacob looked at her blankly. "Okay then, besides, I don't remember everything she said right now."

"Sure, sure."

...

Bella had everything packed but she sensed that Edward was keeping something from her, "what is it the Volturi wanted, Edward?"

"They just had dealings with the Medula, it wasn't a very friendly one either. Overstepping their bounds as always," Edward looked outside casually.

Something inside Bella didn't fully believe Edward, he was keeping something from her and he didn't like it when he did that. She found out about Sparrow and she'd find out what else was going on.

...

Carlisle sat with Lucian, "I'm not sure if they will truly leave Sparrow alone. They are constantly threatened by us but we have no wish for power."

"That's what makes you a threat, my vampire friend. The fact that you've acquired the most valuable vampires in your race without a heavy hand, just an open house. There are so many in the world that think that because they have ill intent, that everyone else must as well...when really a cigar is just a cigar. Aro has spent a millennia trying to obtain the upper hand on many, especially the Medula. Vampires are keen strategists as you well know, you work against your very nature by not living off of humans and actually try and live as normal as possible."

"We will make sure that Sparrow is safe, Alice will know ahead of time."

"I'm sure they will not be in haste to try again. They may wait until she is older and freer from her parent's influence and they will use the fact that she had never truly fit into the clan. I know manipulators all too well, I not only deal in fighting them but in the clan's politics."

"It's a shame, you're wife and yourself are such sincere people."

"That is our greatest game piece ironically enough. Our sincerity works for us all the time, which is why we are in the positions we are in, but leaves our children as targets at times."

"So you think they target Sparrow?"

"Of course I do, her weaknesses and differences are something used against us. Sometimes there are even threats of having her killed."

Carlisle furrowed his brow in disbelief, "whatever for?"

"In the earlier years of humans, when they first learned magic from a variety of sources besides the Fae. There were many who experimented without proper precautions and let out the demons that we hunt today. Some of these demons loved human women and brought forth half-breeds...they often carried the same traits as my daughter. However, they were far more dangerous and temperamental than even their true demon fathers and mothers. Picture power such as demon's and then put it with the ego and emotional factor of a human." Carlisle winced. "Exactly. So they have used my daughter's condition to try and threaten us if we didn't vote a certain way."

"I had no idea. Have you yielded at all?"

"Of course not. They have tried to go through with their threats, but over time Sparrow has proven them wrong over and over and so the threats have gone away for a time and now most likely permanently because of the demon blade. It's strange, isn't it?"

"What is?"

"That we are some of the most powerful beings on this planet, but our worlds are even more treacherous for any human to survive in. I'm surprised Bella has lasted as long as she has."

"There was a time when we were sure we lost her," Carlisle shared the story of James.

"It is good that he has been destroyed. He sounded like a fine hunter but apparently a little too overzealous in his hunts. The Medula would have most likely have had to destroy him if we had come across him." Carlisle could only imagine what the attacks would have been like, he had heard only rumors that the Medula Guardians were highly feared and most vampires never had the audacity to even try and provoke a fight with them...aside from the Volturi. Seeing how Sparrow fought at only age sixteen, he could only imagine what she would be like at age one hundred sixteen.

...

Everyone went back to their normal routine when they came home. Charlie was glad to see his daughter back and Jacob's own father was just as happy. He had managed to the tree up and started on the decorations which Sparrow helped with until she received a call from Sage, "Sparrow, we sighted the demon finally. It had a piece of jewelry on it that looked unusual, do you have a pad of paper? I want to get the pattern down before I forget." She motioned to Jacob to bring her some paper and a pencil...Sparrow sketched quickly and nodded her head, it was some kind of medallion.

After Sage hung up, Sparrow sat down and looked at the paper. Jacob looked confused, "why is that such a big deal?"

"Well...sometimes, as strange as this sounds, some demon's wear jewelry. Like a Djinn or something."

"Djinn?"

"You know them as Genies, but their rightful names are Djinn. They were believed to be here before humans. You know in the bible where in Genesis it says that there was darkness and in the darkness there were demons?" Billy nodded. "Well, it was believed that those were the Djinn..."

"So the Genies are actually demons that grant wishes?"

"Pretty much, only when they granted your wishes, often times they wanted something major in return like another's life or even your soul. Some were more civilized and liked humans but they were fewer in number."

"Ooookay," Jacob shook his head at the new information. "So what does this have to do with what your sister told you?"

"Well, like I said, some demons wear jewelry but it's more symbolic of what they are. They're basically symbols of where and what they came from...but some demons wear jewelry because they're slaves, someone conjured them and made them their slave. But it takes powerful magic to do this, and someone who knows what they're doing."

"So...this thing that's running around out there has been possibly sent?"

"Yes, or it killed it's master or mistress. Some are cunning enough to wait to get conjured out and pretend that the human has enough power to hold them and once they're here, they kill the unsuspecting human. But this is more organized...it should have wandered off to another area since it knows we're here, even demons have a sense of survival."

"This is a stamp then?"

"Most likely. If we can figure out the stamp, we can figure out the spell and then figure out the signature and pinpoint who is doing this."

Jacob sat down next to her, "you are just going to let your sister's take care of this, right?"

"I really don't have much of a choice, I can't wield the blade well enough but I do have to go to the Cullens and ask Dr. Cullen if he maybe has seen this before." Jacob sighed heavy and rolled his eyes. "Look, he's well learned and has been around as long as my mother."

"Sure, sure...do what you gotta do."

Sparrow smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "I'll be back soon."

...

Sparrow stood at the Cullen's home before she came up the stairs and looked in the window. Bella and Edward were smiling and also decorating a tree...they looked happy and it meant so much to her for some reason...but she was always the romantic. Finally she went to knock on the door but Alice opened it beforehand, "Carlisle will be home in a few minutes, come in!" Alice looked at the drawing, "that's very detailed and looks so strange but familiar too." Suddenly she dropped the pad and Alice held her head, a vision of someone in a dark cloak came to her.

"Alice! Alice, are you okay?" Sparrow held Alice's shoulders.

"I just saw a figure in a dark cloak...in a marble room...it hurts though."

Jasper furrowed his brow and picked Alice up, "I'm taking her upstairs." Sparrow nodded and looked down.

Bella looked concerned as well, "what just happened, she's never reacted like that to a vision. She's looked shocked, even dropped things...but..."

"It had to do with the demon. It's extremely dangerous for someone as psychic as Alice to have visions with demons directly involved. Because she taps into not only the situation but the demon's mind and it is a terrible mind. That's why I'm glad that Edward didn't directly encounter it when you came for Bella and me that time it scratched me," she looked at Edward with great concern.

"Why?"

"Like I said...a demon's mind is chaotic but it's not like a human chaos. Edward, you couldn't read it's mind without losing your sanity. It's too black and then you're dealing with an entity who has been around longer than vampires, the overwhelming amount of knowledge would be too much. So, please...if you can, close your mind if you ever encounter one."

"Thanks for the warning," Edward made a face, just Alice's small episode made him wonder.

Bella looked curious, "if there are demons are their angels too?"

Sparrow smiled broadly, "yes."

"Well, that's a relief."

"Yeah, but they're not the fluffy, lovey-dovey creatures you've been led to believe. They're warriors and no-nonsense warriors at that. Their job is to maintain order and protect life, but believe it or not, they really don't get involved with human's lives as much as you think they do, unless that human has a specific purpose."

"Wow."

"Don't get me wrong, they love humans but they just have bigger fish to fry, you know?" Sparrow shrugged.

"No...I just mean wow, you grew up with this. This was your homework?"

"Pretty much," she smiled cheekily.

"Oookay," Edward grinned. "And I thought my world was a little bit different."

The black BMW pulled up and Carlisle was already in the door, "Sparrow, how are you?" He kissed her on her forehead.

"Good. Um, I know you just got home and all but I was wondering if you could look at something."

"Of course, what is it?"

"Well, one of my sisters saw a symbol on the demon today...they finally came across it but it evaded them again. It looked like this," Sparrow handed him the paper, Esme came up and looked over as well. Carlisle sighed heavily and furrowed his brow, then shook his head as if disappointed. "What...what is it?"

"I think I might now what this is...but I don't want to believe it."

"If you are sure, sweetheart, you have to say it," Esme said calmly.

"It was some time ago, but I believe it was one of the ancient symbols of the Volturi. It's no longer used, it was over half a century ago...before I was ever made."

"Then it's possible that the Volturi had something to do with this?" Sparrow clenched her jaw.

"But it is also possible that someone is using the symbol," Carlisle had to play the devil's advocate on this.

"That is true too. I will have my sisters cross reference it before we ask the Volturi anything. We don't want to create any problems...especially for you guys," she said diplomatically.

"I would appreciate that."

Bella looked at them both, "what if it is? What can you do...will the Cullens be in danger?" She seemed to grip onto Edward tightly.

Sparrow looked at Bella in a way that Bella hadn't experienced, it was a look of an older person, an experienced warrior who was out to protect those she needed to, "we won't go in accusing and throwing swords around, that's too dangerous. We would have to be diplomatic and approach cautiously by inquiring why the symbol was spotted on the demon...basically investigate. If they have a traitor among them, the Volturi will take care of it themselves, it is vampire law and we have nothing to do with it. If it is the Volturi themselves...we have to assume there is reason as to why they are using a demon to attack innocent humans. One that attacked you especially. It could break our treaty but we don't know yet. The tension will be high but we will do our best not sound like we are just accusing anyone of anything." Bella nodded in concern but seemed satisfied with the answer, it was then that Sparrow held her hand, "hey, I promise we won't let anything happen to the Cullens."

"Yeah, but it's not just them I'm worried about," she smiled.

"Thanks."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Taken**

Aro was not pleased with the news that Jane had told him, "I see, so they will not agree to the terms. I am very disappointed, I thought the Magda would appreciate my offer. Her daughter weak in her defenses seems to not be a concern for her. But out of all of them, Sparrow would make a fine addition to us. Perhaps we should discuss with her privately the options. Send Felix, would you? He will be quick in obtaining and transporting her to me so that we may help them understand."

"As you wish, Master," Jane bowed and grinned.

"And be sure to avoid the wolves."

...

Sparrow looked at the blade, it floated in an extra room with a shield around it, only to be taken out when it was time for her to train. She went back downstairs and made herself a sandwich and watched some television. Her phone rang finally and it was Bella, she wanted to do some shopping for Sparrow's birthday, "you don't have to, you know."

"Yeah, well...I want you to pick it out. It's not fair if you don't, you made me an awesome necklace."

"All right, all right, I'll go," she shut her phone and got ready and headed to Bella's house. Charlie looked terrible, "hey, Mr. Swan."

"Hey, you don't have to call me Mr. Swan, Charlie's fine."

"Okay, no offense but it looks like you haven't gotten any sleep."

"Just the case we've been working on."

Bella came down, "hey, you ready?"

"Sure."

Charlie looked at them, "were are your 'other halves'?" There was a small sarcastic tone.

"Oh, uh...Edward and Jake are actually hanging out tonight."

"Really? That's new."

"Yeah, girl's night I guess."

"All right. But stick together, we still don't know who's doing all this stuff."

"We will."

...

"I thought we were going to the mall?" Sparrow looked around.

"I kinda kidnapped you," Bella smiled. "Don't worry, they did this to me too."

"Bella!"

"It's your birthday, they insisted," she shrugged.

Sparrow smiled and shook her head, "fine."

When they arrived, everyone was there including Jacob, "thought I'd forget..."

"No, just thought you'd be by later," she grinned.

Everyone hugged her except Rosalie but she understood why. Rosalie simply nodded and went into another room, Emmett stood neutral and made no real attempt to talk to Sparrow. The rest kept the party moving, especially Alice and they gave her gifts that were nice, things she needed like new tools for her glassmaking and paints. But there was one very important gift that Jacob had that he wanted to give her. He already had approval from her father but was still nervous as hell when he got down on one knee.

Bella didn't know this was going to happen but Edward did and smiled and leaned to whisper in her ear, "I helped him pick out the ring." Bella smiled and wanted to cry, she was mostly happy though there was a tad amount of jealousy. She let it go, it was Jacob's turn to be happy.

Esme looked at Carlisle lovingly as they watched Jacob pull out the ring, "Sparrow...I love you, so much, so much. I find myself always wanting to make you happy and when you're away from me, I feel like half of me is gone or not working right...I don't ever want to know what it's like without you so...I was hoping, would you please...marry me?"

Sparrow had tears in her eyes and nodded, then finally choked out, "yes...yes."

Everyone applauded and Emmett sighed and nodded, he wasn't happy but something was keeping from reacting which was probably best. Edward and Bella watched as he slipped a beautiful diamond ring on her hand that was just right. It wasn't too big or too small for her. They were congratulated and started mingling freely and that was when Alice stole both her and Bella away to start planning the wedding. Bella could do nothing but grin and shook her head at Edward who shrugged his shoulders. Jacob simply put his head in his hands.

After a few hours, Jacob took her to his place where they were hugged by everyone including his pack. "This is awesome, bro!" Seth smiled.

"Hey, maybe we can make it a double wedding," Sam joked.

"Triple if you consider Bella," Sparrow chirped.

"I can picture that...two werewolves and a vampire. Sounds like a twisted horror movie," Seth laughed.

...

After a few days Bella and Sparrow went back to school, both putting their rings in their pocket to escape ridicule from other students. They didn't want everyone thinking that they were both knocked up. At lunch they sat together and discussed the Volturi again, Bella picked at her salad, "have you heard anything about the symbol yet?"

"Well, Carlisle tried to find more information but in the end my Sierra took it to our librarian in one of our main cities. It's more than half a millennia old as Carlisle thought but we do feel it's from them. That thing is being controlled and thankfully we haven't heard anything else, maybe the barrier discouraged it and it either went back to it's master or moved on somewhere else."

"That's a chilling thought."

"I know. Normally we would have caught it by now but someone has to be telling it what to do and knows something about us and the area."

"I mean, besides the Volturi...you said that you guys had trouble with the council, would anyone want to hurt you all?"

"That's something we're looking into as well."

"But why would anyone want to do that, what would they gain?"

"Power, it's always about that. The council can be just as vicious as the Volturi sometimes. Some contribute it to the Fae nature."

"Fae nature," Bella scrunched up her face.

"Everyone thinks that the faeries were these lovey, cute, little helpers. But in fact, they were temperamental and stole humans for mating at times. They were kind to humans but they could be vicious, too."

"Where are they?"

"No one really knows. Some say they left this dimension, others believe they're still around and just don't make themselves known," Sparrow shrugged.

"That would be neat to meet one," Bella mused.

"Technically you have."

"That's right, huh?"

"That's right, I'm a big fan of honey and milk," Sparrow wiggled her eyebrows, making her friend laugh.

...

It was the weekend and it was Sparrow's turn to open the store, she hated getting up so early but they all shared the responsibility. Her key started to turn but she stopped, someone was there and she looked around. Quickly Sparrow went inside and turned on all the lights and shook her head, she'd have to discuss it with Sage later. But when she walked to the door to flip the open sign...there was a pale figure, a large one standing and staring at her.

Sparrow recognized the clothing, Volturi. Why were they here? She stepped out of the store and the large figure was at the end of the step. Felix had been given direct orders to ask her to come voluntarily...first. If she resisted, that would be another matter, but he was not to harm her or a hair on her head. "Why are you here, vampire?"

"Aro requests your presence."

She looked confused, it was then that Felix knew she had not been told about the meeting, this could give them the advantage, "I'm sorry...but why does he request my presence? Is he here?"

"No. He is in Italy."

"Um...well, I'm not in Italy. If it's that important, he can talk to my mother or my father."

She was a small thing to Felix, very small. Her defenses were weak for her age and so the young Madula female would not be hard to take control of. Besides, she was quite beautiful and it would be a pleasure to do this, "he only wishes to speak with you."

"You haven't told me why."

"He wishes to discuss your future."

"There is nothing to discuss. What is your name?"

"Felix."

"Felix, I'm sorry you came all this way, but I don't think my family will let me go all the way to Italy and all the way with someone of your...stature that happens to be a vampire. Especially my fiancé."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you. Anyway, please send Aero my regrets," Sparrow immediately went inside. Felix stood by the glass door looking at her but when she blinked, he was gone.

...

Alice almost dropped the pen she was holding until Jasper caught it, "what is it, Alice?"

"The Volturi are here," she looked worried.

"Why? They know when Bella will be turned."

"They aren't here for Bella, they're here for Sparrow."

Esme looked up, "I'll call Carlisle, Alice, call Sage and Magda."

Jasper furrowed his brow, "how many?"

"I don't understand, they just sent one, Felix."

"Felix is almost enough, they most likely sent him to seem like it was diplomatic."

"But why would they risk the treaty with the Medula?"

"It's an illusion, I'm sure. If Felix is caught, they can say that he acted on his own. Aero would turn on his own if it served his purpose." Alice looked up at Jasper in worry. "We won't let anything happen to her."

...

Felix knew they would come, Carlisle now stood before him, "we are pleased that you are here, it is always good to see an old friend."

"Thank you," Felix grinned. Carlisle was always the passive one, he could be so much greater if he would just follow the traditions.

"But we must ask, why are you here? There has been no offense been committed to our knowledge and you only seem to arrive if such a thing is done."

"We ask that you stand out of our way, Carlisle Cullen. You and your...family's gifts are too precious to risk. Besides, with Alice, I am sure you already know why I am here."

"Felix, please, do not do this. You will cause a war amongst us and the Medula. This is the daughter of a Priestess for God's sake, she is betrothed to one of the Quileute, Werewolves that are protectors of this land! Do you not feel that Aro is making a serious error in judgment now?"

"Whether he is or he isn't, is not my concern. He only wishes to speak with the girl, that is all, and you and I both know he gets what he wishes."

"And like a spoiled child you give it to him?"

"This is Volturi business, you must not interfere, nor will you. If you do, you could become enemies of us and that is something you must take into consideration if you're going to protect a _faerie._"

"They don't have to, we are here," Sage and Sierra were above him, hanging in the trees like harpies with their armor on.

"Ah, we have alerted the family. How expected."

"Why are you here, vampire?"

"Your sister asked the same question, it is the same answer, Aro wishes to speak with her."

"You need to leave."

"It is a simple meeting."

"I doubt that. My father made his request quite clear, you are not to bother us again. We hold vampires with no ill will, but make no mistake, if you touch our sister, you will die. This is your last warning," Sage had her hand on her blade, her brown hair wild-looking.

Carlisle and Esme watched the situation, the McNielsons could be very threatening if they needed to be, he had never seen their posture like this before because he was always their friend. It seemed they were having a staring match for a minute. "As you wish," Felix bowed and disappeared.

Sage looked at Sierra, "I doubt it's that easy."

"We will see. Carlisle, will you contact us if Alice sees anything?"

"Of course, I'm very sorry."

"We do not hold you responsible, we have always looked upon you as friends."

"And that is greatly appreciated."

Edward had stayed in the background, Felix intended to be back but he was not sure when. Alice would know by that time when it was seen what was decided.

...

Bella furrowed her brow, "I don't understand them, why don't they just leave everyone alone?"

"There's always been a need for power with the Volturi, they are the largest coven of vampires aside from us and the Denali, which are like are extended family. We've already told Jacob that Felix would not respect the treaty...," Carlisle stopped when he heard a car speeding up and almost screeching in the driveway. Sierra, Sage, and Seraph came out, the door already open to them. "What's happened?"

"Sparrow is gone!" Sage was clearly upset.

Alice shook her head, "that can't be, I would have seen Felix!"

"Not if there was this by our door," Sierra put what looked like a disk with the third eye showing, but it was crossed out a specific way. It was to keep a person with psychic ability from seeing. "I found it by accident when we were searching the house for her. "This is from the Medula, there is no one else that knows how to use this correctly. It looks simple enough, but if you look closely, our ancient language is inscribed on the back, giving it a specific purpose."

Bella sat on the couch holding herself, she had grown to love Sparrow as a sister. She couldn't bare to lose another person to a possible fate of the Volturi, "we need to go get her then."

Seraph stepped forward, "as brave and as wonderful a friend as you are to Sparrow, that wouldn't be a good idea for you or the Cullens. They already see them as a threat, we can't ask them to interfere and you would be the easiest target, especially since you haven't been turned yet."

"Then let me go," Alice stepped forward. "Aro won't let them touch me and I can use my abilities to tell you what part of the castle they're in. If we go together, we'll look like concerned friends and family that just want to make sure she is okay."

"No," Sierra stated.

"But...," Alice looked down.

"Alice, I know you see what could happen if we all go. And maybe we would win easier with you, but you're a Cullen. We're trying to keep you out of this as much as possible."

"I don't know how it will turn out, that thing is blocking everything," she pointed at the disk. Sage smashed it. "Thank you," Alice sighed in relief. Then she seemed to see two outcomes, "they're halfway to Voturra now...you have to get to her as soon as you can. You were right, if I were to come..."

"We know," Sierra looked down.

...

Sparrow awoke not certain where she was except that she was on a plane. Felix was near her and she backed up against the wall and hissed, it was regular fae hiss that she had, the demon one only seemed to come out with other true demons around. "Behave yourself," Felix said plainly.

"Let me go, turn this plane around!"

"After you talk to Aro, you may do as you wish. And I wouldn't think of trying to escape, this is the Volturi's plane, and it covered with our guard. So, I would relax and eat, you're blood sugar is low," he glanced over at her and smiled slightly. Sparrow didn't know whether or not he meant to frighten her slightly with the comment but soon a plate of regular food was given to her.

Then the guard sat in front of them, he faced Felix and smiled, "I've never seen a Medula. I heard that the Healer is most...precious." Sparrow glared at him, she was sure his true choice of word would have been 'tasty.'

Felix did not react much, he never really did unless it was a chance to fight, "they are. Did you put milk and honey with the mixture of the sauce?"

"Of course," the other guard grinned and left.

Sparrow ate the food and it was very good, made to the Medula standards. They had gone out of their way to make her comfortable, but she didn't appreciate how she was captured. He held an innocent in his arms and she had no choice but to try and fight him, knowing full well that Felix was much older and he was a literal brick wall. A 6'7" attack dog for the Volturi, though she was quick, she wasn't quick enough and her shield didn't hold up as well as she had hoped...he literally made her bounce around until she couldn't hold it. Sparrow remembered nothing after that.

Felix watched her eat, "I have to say, it was a bit of fun bouncing you around. I really didn't expect you to put up so much of a fight, but I have to admire your tenacity."

"Gee. Thanks," she replied flatly. "You know my family will come?"

"We expect it."

"Are you going to hurt them...rather, try and hurt them?" there was smug tone.

"It depends how they choose to enter."

"If you let them enter."

"We will let them enter," he grinned again.

"You won't feast on them the way you do those innocent tourists." Felix said nothing and went back to just sitting and looking forward. "Why do you choose this life?"

"It was chosen for me."

"I guess you couldn't be like the Cullens, they are too peaceful and you like to fight all the time."

"So you know about me?" he grinned again.

"Don't take it as flattery, we know about most of the vampires, we have to."

"And what do you know of the Volturi?"

"You were created about 3,000 years ago. Though vampires have few laws, you will enforce them when necessary. Most of the Volturi's powers include, inflicting pain, dulling pain, breaking emotional bonds, strength," she paused and looked and Felix. "Reading thoughts...etc."

"You have done your homework."

"We have to know you in case we ever have to go against you."

"Yet you don't consider us demons? Surprising."

"No. Believe it or not we consider you a part of nature. As we represent life in all its glorious form, from art to dance to magic...you represent all of death. Humans have increased to a number that is almost unbearable to the Earth now. They are not taught to live in balance with nature and so nature creates beings like yourself to do the balancing for her, it is the cycle of life."

"You argue intelligently for a 16 year-old."

"As I told the Cullens, consequences of having a 400 year-old mother."

"You like the Cullens, yet, they are like us. Just as susceptible to blood lust, just as much as a predator."

"We know that. The difference is they control their thirst, they wish to live as normally as possible. Carlisle and Esme Cullen are wonderful people, they are loving and would make the most wonderful parents if they were human. I feel sorry for Rosalie, she always wanted a child...but she will never have one. I think it's part of the reason most of you hate us, we are immortal and don't have to die to do it."

Felix looked thoughtful for a moment and said nothing else until they reached Italy, of course it was at night. Sparrow was not mishandled, but escorted firmly to a car and rode with him. Felix hated riding like this, it was too slow for him but it was necessary. They arrived and were looked at by the rest of the guard, Sparrow could feel the eyes on her. She was sure it was partly out of thirst for the Medula blood that was in her.

They seemed still as statues for a moment, it was said that this was how they rested. It would be disturbing to humans how they just stared into space but fully aware of what was happening around them. Finally Aro seemed to snap at attention and it startled her for a moment, "Sparrow...at last." He moved smoothly across the floor and close to her, she stood there uncertain, "my, lovely, just lovely. Especially your eyes, let me see them closer." His cold hand held her face, "such a shade. That demon did you a favor in a way, making you striking. But I suppose you are never told that by your clan."

"I am too young for them to truly notice."

"Did I not notice you, Jane and Alec?"

"You did, Master," they both answered.

"Why am I here?" Sparrow looked around the room.

"Not one for formalities, I see?"

"Not when I'm forced from my home, no."

"Fine then." Aro bowed and went back to sit on his chair, "did you know we had a meeting with your mother?"

"I know Jane and Caius were there. That they wished to speak with her."

"Well, we always want to know who has the demon blade. Amazing weapon, it is said to be able to cut a vampire in half."

"It can do a lot of things."

"We know that you obtained it. I must say, congratulations are in order."

"Thank you," Sparrow knew to be at least polite. She didn't want to run the risk of pissing off very old vampires that were used to the old courtesies.

"We have known for some time since your attack that you have been...slightly weaker than some of the other Medula. Your attacks are not as aggressive as they should be, even though you are a Healer, you are left to depend on others for help, are you not?"

"I am. But I was given other gifts that compensate for the loss."

Aro seemed to think, "normally I would agree, however, if you demon hunt it would not be beneficial if you were needed to defend yourself."

"No, I suppose it wouldn't."

"We believe that we have a way to help you."

"And how do you suppose that? The only way I can think of to make another stronger by yourselves is to turn them, and your bite kills us, it won't turn us."

"We have procured some Medula blood and have been experimenting."

"How?" her eyes seemed to glow. It was said that a Faerie's eyes would do one of two things if they were angry, glow or turn black, the rims showing black veins around them.

"It was by accident."

"You do nothing by _accident_," she scowled.

"Are you calling our Master a liar?" Jane stepped forward.

"No, I'm calling you killers. Our blood is hard to resist, I'm surprised I didn't get attacked by half your guard when I entered."

"Because they know they will die," she said plainly.

"Oh, well, good for me," Sparrow said sarcastically.

Jane stepped forward as if to want to cause her pain and was stopped when Aro said, "Jane."

"Yes, Master."

Aro smiled, "whether or not you believe us is irrelevant, we have tested this blood, mixing it with ours and it works well. It will not kill you, it will change you to some degree..."

"No."

"You must consider it."

"I don't have to consider it. If I take your blood, changed or not, I may not be able to use the demon blade."

"You are able to use it now despite what happened."

"That is different, we exchanged energies, not blood, not anything on a physical level. It may have changed me as far as talents but...not the heart of what I am. Even if I were to take this blood, you aren't even certain if it is used on me what I would become. I will not harm the ones I love over the smell of blood."

"It is a small bout, nothing more."

"Why, why would even want to do this?"

"To see what strengths you could possess..."

"And add me to your collection," she frowned.

"That is such a horrible way to look at it."

"You have always wanted the Medula on your payroll, so-to-speak. Especially one that had the demon blade, making ever certain it wouldn't be used against you. And what better way to make sure of it than to change it's wielder, only your bite kills us so you had to come up with something else."

"My, you are extremely smart. But I'm afraid that you need to consider the proposal a bit longer."

"I do not!"

"Pain," Jane said quietly.

It seemed like Sparrow's entire body was on fire but she managed to put her shield up to stop it, then she cast the shield back at Jane, though it didn't throw her, but disrupted her concentration enough for Sparrow to levitate towards the high ceiling to get to one of the smaller windows. Aro sighed, "Felix, please, get her down...but do not damage her."

Felix leapt from beam to beam, Sparrow hissed at him and then threw an energy ball that he dodged, grabbed a hold of her and dropped down, making sure her body was cradled. Caius smiled at the amusing situation but it was disrupted when Alec came forward to where Felix stood as he held Sparrow by the arms. Alec then held her face and tilted his as if observing something and then turned to Aro, "she is most beautiful. I wish to keep her for my own."

Jane jerked her head in surprise, Aro immediately laughed with glee, "my dear boy, it is about time!"

"You've got to be kidding me! Hey! You...Alec or whatever your name is!" Sparrow's eyes glowed like lanterns now.

Alec turned to acknowledge her, "yes."

"I'm already engaged, see the diamond ring? Werewolf...very big guy. Huge. I said 'yes', so that's pretty much it."

"Then he will die."

"What the hell is your people's problem!"

...

Alice looked up, "oh, no...not again."

Edward saw it through Alice's mind, "you've got to be joking?"

Bella looked at Edward, "what, what?"

He looked down, "Alec has chosen Sparrow as his mate."

"He...he can't, she's already taken by Jacob!"

Carlisle looked at Bella seriously, "that doesn't matter to us. Bella, he will kill Jacob to get him out of the way. And it won't be hesitant or slightly respectful like with Emmet, he won't care what Sparrow's feelings are towards Jacob...he will simply destroy him."

"No..."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Taken Part II**

Sparrow was kept in a room that was empty until Alec had it filled with decadent furniture, especially a very comfortable bed. She had to figure a way out, she was only glad that Aro couldn't read her thoughts, that was why he touched her like he did...it wasn't just to see her eyes. What was she going to do now? The sun was rising but she was afraid to go to sleep, _they_ never slept. That was why they were so dangerous, they never needed rest, never got tired.

She then looked down at her hand...Alec had removed the ring and smashed it in front of her with his foot. Sparrow grew angry at him and started to cry, he placed his hand on her face, "no. No crying." Then she felt nothing, it was like she was an empty shell, a doll that he simply picked up then and carried to her perfectly furnished room. This was different than Emmett, Emmett questioned his actions and cared about what she thought of him, there was heart there. Alec did not care, Alec was going to Forks and kill Jacob no matter how she felt.

The door clicked open. It was him. "I have brought you food. You must rest, you will sleep after you've eaten."

"I'm not hungry," she whispered but he heard it clear enough.

He was next to her, cornering her, "you _will_ eat, your blood sugar is low."

Sparrow knew about Alec and his sister, both were sadists. Though you wouldn't know it from Alec, he was quiet but that made him all the more dangerous. There would be no arguing with him, he would inflict pain on her just as simply as asking her to do it and would not think twice about it...no matter if he supposedly loved her, that made it even more sick. Sadists loved to be in control, inflicting pain and loving it, getting off on it for fun and for sexual pleasure. She didn't want to imagine what horrors waited for her on that end if he got his way.

Alec went to brush a hair from her ear and she made the mistake of trying to slap it out of the way, he grabbed it and squeezed her wrist only lightly, Sparrow yelped in pain as he hissed slightly, "do not do that again. If I wish to touch you, I will."

She held her wrist and rubbed it, tearing, "why?"

Ironically, he held her then, "because, I have waited. I hear how Edward Cullen complained about waiting a whole 100 years for Bella. I have waited over 1,200 for you."

"Leave Jacob alone," he felt the hot whisper on his neck and it made him shiver, a woman never made him feel this way, not even his own sister.

Then he touched her face, "I'm afraid that will not be done. I will kill him so that he never searches for you. He has imprinted on you, so he will continue to give me problems."

"It isn't fair...you're much older...," Sparrow didn't know what else to do except to plead with Alec. She wasn't strong enough to stop him or escape. "And my family."

"If you love your family, they will not be harmed...but they will not interfere. Jacob is another matter all together," he kissed her gently and she could do nothing but let him.

...

"Where the hell is she!" Jacob had lost his temper, he was turning and Sam was doing his best to calm him down.

Edward was with Bella to give him the news, hoping it would be easier coming from them, "the Volturi has her, they slipped by both of us. The McNielsons believe that there might be another Medula helping them. Right now her father is on his way while some of own guard are looking into who it could be."

"Jacob, please calm down," Bella said.

"You calm down! First Emmett, now this? Don't you leeches know how to keep your hands to yourselves!"

"Jacob, stop it!"

"It's all right, Bella, he has every right to be upset," Edward looked down. "We don't respect the ties to others. When others were asking you to the dance...I watched carefully, honestly, I don't what I would have done if you had said 'yes' to any of them. It always bothered me that Sparrow called me on it. A vampire only takes, we try to court first, hiding everything about ourselves if the person we want is human...if they resist...we take them anyway, using ourselves as their sire to create the bond and make them love us."

"But he can't bite her, she'll die!"

"If the Volturi have truly created a sort of serum to make her stronger, they'll use his blood to make another batch, creating an instant connection to him and believe me he'll use it."

Seth looked at them, "no offense, but was it with Sparrow and all you vamps anyway?"

"It's the demon energy," Edward answered again. "Demon females can attract any man that they want. Unfortunately, Sparrow doesn't know how or can't control it. Alec was apparently already looking for a mate and he found her the most desirable and suitable."

"Is that's what happened to him?" Seth pointed at Jacob awkwardly, Jacob looked at him with annoyance.

"No, that was Jacob's doing. But we are not only here to let you know what's going...but what's about to happen. Jacob, Alec is coming to kill you. You're a threat to him and he's over 1,200 years old."

"Bring him on!" Jacob snapped.

"The Volturi aren't like us, they don't have a treaty and if he chooses to use his sister Jane, you may not stand a chance," Edward explained their abilities. "Needless to say, it is unwise to take him on by yourself."

Sam put his hand on Jacob's shoulder, "he has us."

"Even if we win, what'll happen to Sparrow?" Seth asked.

"Her parents are looking for a diplomatic way out of it. They will see what the Volturi really want and they're taking the demon blade. This was of course, unexpected. I'm sure Aro did not intend for this to happen."

"What could they want?"

"Power. Control. Aro always wants to make sure that there is no other coven or power that can challenge the Volturi and even if your intentions are like ours, they still will see you that way."

"So, you're saying they see the Medula as a threat now?" Jacob finally asked.

"They have always seen the Medula as a threat to us but they have taken special interest in Sparrow. All her...gifts...and now the demon blade," Edward shook his head as if frustrated. "Anyway, I will fill you in on what I know about Jane and Alec. Seraph has agreed to help while Sierra and Sage will go with their father to Italy."

"All right. I take it you can't interfere now?"

"No, the McNielsons are wanting us to stay out of it for the most part. But if it gets too ugly, we will have to intervene, you are our friends now."

"Thanks," Sam held out his hand and Edward shook it.

...

Lucian looked at the floor plans of Volterra. His focus was intense to say the least while his wife consulted with the Oracle, they both were even more distraught when they found out that Alec had chosen her. They knew what they were about to do with their daughter and they had to hurry, vampires were not the most patient of creatures.

...

After she ate, Sparrow took her shower and put on the nightgown that Alec laid out for her, it was made of beautiful black, white and gray silk and showed her figure nicely. She honestly felt that she was too young for such a thing. Alec came through the door again and stopped when he saw her, she was trying to cover herself up with part of the bed sheet. "There is no need to cover up," he said matter-of-factly. He was then by her and pulled the blanket out of her hand and then looked at her, "you are lovely to look at." His hand grabbed her waist and brought her to him, petting her hair, kissing her jaw as she shook in his grip. "You've no need to worry, I know how to control myself with someone such as you. Fragile and warm. And I may have the body of a 13-year-old young man, but I don't _fuck_ like one," he amused himself with that comment.

"You wanted me to rest," Sparrow said nervously.

"You will rest now, but when the time comes, do yourself a favor and give in because I will hurt you to make you compliant," Alec held her face gently and made her look up at him. "Are we clear?" She nodded. "Excellent...however, I still want to play a little." His hand grasped her neck and Sparrow winced and tried to push away but he only held her closer. Alec turned her around, her back against him, this time his hand on her neck and slowly squeezed until her breath was almost hindered completely. The other hand gently caressed her breasts and thighs, then he pulled her to the bed with no effort and straddled her, feeling how soft and warm she was. "This is what I love most, your warmth, your smell," his hand then petted the white streak in her hair. "And this...what is this, how did you get it?"

"The demon attacked me, I'm sure your coven already knows that. Part of my hair turned white when it started to drain my life force. My eyes were once green, and now they're not. I almost died but my elder sister, Sage, saved me."

"I'm glad she did," Alec looked at her lovingly for a vampire of his...caliber. "I chose you because of your strength, your audacity to challenge us though you were clearly outnumbered, you tried to take on Felix twice. Although the only reason you are alive is because Aro does not want you harmed and now you are to be my mate." Sparrow slowly got up and as she did he caressed her legs with his cold, hard hands sliding out from underneath him.

"How...how did you learn to be so...gentle?"

"I have to be honest, I had a weakness for human females. After a few centuries of making plenty of mistakes, I got it down right. Of course, I would still kill them afterwards."

She cringed, "_had_ a weakness?"

"Now that I have you, there is no need to partake in that activity anymore. Or will I with Jane," he said it so plainly.

"You mate with your own sister?" That was more information than she ever needed to know.

"It was casual if we couldn't find others."

"Okay...," Sparrow looked repulsed for a moment.

"It can be a common practice."

She nodded and didn't want to discuss the topic anymore, "I'm tired now."

"Then you will rest," Alec seemed to tuck her in as though she were a small child, he made sure she was comfortable before he left the room but would back to most likely watch her sleep unless Aro needed him for something else. The door clicked behind him and Jane was standing there, though she had been standing there for some time.

"You kept me waiting," she said coldly.

"I was making sure my mate was comfortable."

Alec seemed different, happier...for him anyway. Like his sister, he never showed true emotion. Just a simple smile now and then when they caused pain or just after they mated. She felt separate from him now and she never used to, he was shutting her out slightly and Jane didn't like it. "Are you sure it isn't her Medula blood that isn't seducing you?"

"Felix was near her far more than I was, yet he never succumbed to her. He wanted her blood...but not her, it is the opposite with me. Your jealousy is understood, we have been together a long time, but we both knew this day would happen for either you or me and it has simply happened to me first."

"And what if Aro cannot completely change her, what then?"

"She will still be mine and I will have to work around her fragility. Jane, you will not hurt her, I won't allow it," there was this stern, warning tone in his voice.

"I will not hurt her, brother," she was surprised that he stood up to her as he did. Alec had always agreed and they always moved together and now he held Sparrow above all things, including her. "When do you intend on destroying the werewolf?"

"The day after tomorrow."

...

After everyone was off to either hunting or some other activity, Alec returned to Sparrow's bedroom and perched on the footboard, watching her sleep the rest of the night.

...

Bella looked out the window of her room, Jacob seemed torn to pieces. Wondering if they would return her safely to him. She remembered what it was like watching Edward almost killed by the Volturi, the possibility of losing him forever was too much to bear. It was the same for Jacob, knowing the Volturi had Sparrow, knowing that Alec was around her, possibly touching her...it was agony. But Bella also knew that if they had done something to Sparrow, Jacob would gladly volunteer for death.

Edward in a way, knew what she was thinking, "they haven't done anything to her yet. She's sleeping as we speak and he is watching over her."

"Like you used to do with me."

"What I still do. Alec won't let anything happen to Sparrow, Bella. I know it's hard to believe because he's with the Volturi, but he is still a vampire and vampires never change their mating habits regardless of their coven. He will do everything to make her happy and be reluctant to put her at risk despite Aro's requests, and may even defy Aro completely if he feels she's in any danger."

"I feel sorry for Jacob."

"We all do, but the best thing for him is to prepare for Alec's arrival. I've given them all the information I can, hopefully it will help him and some of the Medula that are coming."

"I wish they'd let you fight," she said softly.

"They won't let us unless absolutely necessary."

"What is taking them so long?"

"Her father is working on a plan, they can't just walk into Volterra. Aro would let them and play diplomat but it could also be a trap, they also have to find the room where they are keeping Sparrow and try to get around the guards that are most likely around it. Alec would not leave her unguarded, and if anything, they would try and capture Alec as a bargaining chip."

"Would that even work?"

"I don't know, Alice is running so many scenarios how it could play out daily but they haven't settled on anything."

"I can't imagine what Magda is going through," Bella furrowed her brow in hurt and frustration. Once again she couldn't do anything. A helpless mortal left to wonder and worry.

...

She was made to sit in a chair as who seemed to be a doctor took some of her blood, most of the Volturi, including Alec, held his breath. The man took three large viles, "why do you even need it?" Sparrow frowned.

"We know that the blood will work with the Medula, but since your chemistry has been changed, we need to see if it will work with yours specifically, especially with Alec's."

"The blood smells so sweet...," one stated. Before Sparrow could blink, the vampire was held against the wall by Alec, apparently he was going to attack. His sister, Jane, then tortured him, "please! I beg for forgiveness!"

"We know," they both said, then shattered him and set him ablaze. Then as if nothing had happened, went back to watching the situation with the doctor.

Sparrow shook slightly, it was chilling how easily they killed him with no acknowledgement. Alec looked at her, "he was about to attack and you are too precious."

"There, done. See, that didn't hurt at all," the doctor took two of the viles and handed the third to Alec. He observed it and looked at his sister who nodded, then he removed the lid. When Sparrow saw what he was about to do, she tried to get up from the chair only for Felix to push her back down...he was going to drink her blood...a Healer's blood and it would make even stronger.

He grinned at her and downed the vile, closing his eyes in what seemed like pleasure and when he looked at her again, it was a look of slyness, as if he wanted to mate or drain her dry...either one wouldn't have surprised her. "Why did you do that?" she asked quietly.

"To protect you, of course," Alec said it plainly. "Your family will be coming and it is insurance that I can go against them fully if I have to. Besides, now that I've had your blood...I can find you anywhere." Jane smiled slightly, her brother was always a step ahead. "Now, after you have been fed, I have a surprise for you." The rest left and food was brought to her, he simply watched her, perching on the back of the chair she was sitting in until she finished.

"You perch a lot," Sparrow said flatly. "You watch me sleep too."

"It's easier for me to react if I need to...and watching a person sleep is always fascinating to us."

"Maybe because you can't."

"Perhaps."

After she finished, he took her to a room, "this is yours."

Sparrow looked around, there was a piano and things for glassmaking and painting, "you know I'm an artist?"

"I do. This is yours and you may do as you wish."

She was very flattered at first but it didn't feel like it was coming from her...Chelsea, "you are using Chelsea."

Alec grinned, "it is said Medula are not easily influenced by our gifts, you even know where it's coming from. But you will forget the werewolf regardless, this is your home now and I am your mate."

"And what if you can't turn me?"

"I know we cannot truly turn you, but it will be interesting to see how you will turn out. And however you turn out, you're still mine," he was on her again, holding her too tightly as he touched her face. "Your blood was the most amazing thing I've ever tasted, I almost don't want to alter you at all...but it has to be done."

"Stop. I can't breathe..."

Alec lessened his grip, "you excite me."

Sparrow breathed in deeply while still in his grip, they were interrupted when Aro walked through the door. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I have received some information. Your family will be here in three days time, I look forward to meeting all of them, such fascinating creatures you Medula."

"Is that all?" Alec seemed annoyed, he wanted to be alone with her and he was interrupted.

"Oh my, she does bring out the warrior in you, doesn't she?" Aro grinned. "But no, dear boy, it is not." Aro walked closer to Sparrow, "it is said that every one of you Medula is given a prophecy on how you will live by your Oracle. Has she come to you?"

Sparrow thought about lying, she didn't want him to know, "I..."

"Do not lie to him," Alec stated.

"Yes," she said softly.

Aro cocked his head, "and what did she say?"

"It didn't really make sense..."

"Visions or prophecies never do until it happens. Tell me."

"She said: On a wolven steed she rides the night. With blade in hand and a moonlight's rite. Deuced in demon's fire her soul burns bright and will become the immortal white."

Aro seemed to be calculating something, "you consider us demons, do you not?"

"Technically you are supposed to be, but we don't really. It was believed your kind was created by a specific kind of blood thirsty demon who happened to love a human female. The children created were said to be the first true half-breeds of demons, which was why we hunted half-breeds, to make sure that nothing similar, if not worse, came out of it."

"I would have loved to meet our parents."

"I don't know if you would really, the 1sts were said to be insane...they ended up killing each other. They were driven by blood lust and unfortunately their mother didn't realize that their bite would be infectious. But as the millennia passed, as the venom seemed to change, your kind now our more...logical."

Aro grinned, "what a smart girl you are. She gave you a name, ' the immortal white.' Your skin is not very pale..."

Sparrow knew what he was doing, he was trying to come up with his own logic on the prophecy and that could be a dangerous game, "it is something only the Oracle sees and to try and make sense of it or come up with your own reasoning for it is not something we recommend."

"And what reasoning do you think I am coming to?"

"I think you want a proper reason to try and use that serum."

"Reason or not, the serum will help you," Aro left as quickly as he came.

Sparrow turned and furrowed her brow in sorrow, would Aro wait? Alec was behind her then, "you need to know your place, Sparrow."

"And what place would that be?"

"By my side and with the Volturi, do you understand?"

"You can't make me into something I'm not," she winced, he had her by her hair and turned her around. "Let go!"

"I know that you are stubborn and you don't listen very well. You will do as you are told by me and by Aro," she was dropped on the floor as he left and shut the door.

Sparrow finally cried, there was no stopping the tears. She missed her sisters and Jacob so much, would he still love her if they put that serum in her? Finally she pushed herself up on the piano bench and touched the keys lightly, Sparrow didn't play often, but she did play. All the Medula children were taught the arts and music, it was part of their very culture. So she did the only thing she could control and that was play the piano and sing a song of absolute sorrow in her true language...

...

Marcus sat in his chair and waived his hand to her music, "it...is quite lovely. The Medula have such beautiful voices."

"Can you tell what she is saying?" Caius asked.

"No, but I know it is one of sorrow. It is a shame she is not as susceptible to our gifts, she would feel less distraught."

...

He was going to kill that damned werewolf, once this 'Jacob' was dead, that would be the end of it. Of course she would be more upset and vulnerable, her guard wouldn't be up, giving Chelsea more room to manipulate and bind Sparrow to him and her loyalties to the Volturi. He was going to leave tomorrow but instead, Alec would leave tonight.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Taken Part III**

"Alec is on his way," Alice looked at Edward.

"Is he alone?"

"I think so."

"He must of left Jane with Sparrow. I'll go warn Jacob."

...

She awoke surprised that Alec was gone and not in her room looking at her. One time she found him in a chair just sitting still, laying back, his head cocked as he looked at her. That creeped her out completely. But this morning he was nowhere in sight and Sparrow didn't know whether to be relieved or worried. Taking a shower, the door was heard opening and then closing but when she got out, there was only food laid out for breakfast. And when she went to open the door, it was locked.

After her breakfast was eaten, soon after a woman came through the door that was clearly human, picked it up and left. Sparrow tried to see who was out there as she closed the door, Felix was standing there quietly. "Felix? Open the door please...," she jiggled the handle. "Please, open the door."

At first she thought he wasn't going to open it and then it clicked, "do you need something?"

"I was surprised to not find Alec here, where is he?"

"He is taking care of business, Jane and I are to watch you and since we are not ones for strangers wandering around Volterra, you will stay in your room until he returns," Felix was gone.

...

Alec arrived on the shore, water dripping from him, "where are you, _dog_?" He ran into the woods, looking for his competitor. The forests were covered with their stench, so they had to be close. He would make this quick and easy, then head back to Volterra. They were moving in quickly, he smiled and huffed, "all right then, let's make your death quick, shall we?" He saw one and they made eye contact, then another one tried to come at him from the front but he moved and hit him hard, causing him to fly against a tree. "I just want the one they call 'Jacob'! No one else need die!"

Suddenly it was quiet. Then a extremely tall, golden looking young man appeared, "I'm Jacob."

"So, you're what Sparrow mourns after?" Alec said it condescendingly, mockingly almost.

"If you hadn't noticed, she likes'em big, you're a bit small, aren't you?"

"Not in other areas."

"You keep your cold, dead hands off her!"

"I'm afraid that won't be possible. I have selected her."

"No, you stole her. I want her back, vampire. Return her or die."

"No, I think I'll keep her...and _you_ die," Alec attacked and Jacob turned. They chased after each other through the woods as Jacob's pack followed them. He was quick and strong, Edward was not kidding about his abilities, he wasn't just any leech.

...

Slowly Sparrow had figured out that Alec wasn't even in Volterra, had he been, like all vampire lovers, he would have been close to her by now. Then it hit her, Jacob. Again she begged for the door to be opened and Felix came through again, "where did Alec go?"

"He is taking care of business."

"You said that, did he go to Forks?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Because, you all are pretty obsessive with your mates and he isn't here. I know if there is even an idea of another, you will kill them...is that what he's doing!"

"Yes," Jane appeared.

"Jane, he did not want us to tell her until he came back."

"She asked and I am telling her the truth."

Sparrow started to panic, Jane heard her heart going so fast that she was sure the Medula was going to faint. Already she was going pale, "no."

"Felix, get Corin please," when Felix left, Jane placed her on the bed. "You should be flattered that my brother loves you so. He is not one easily moved by anyone except for me. Word to the wise, allow him to be good to you, he can be quite fierce otherwise."

Corin stood in the doorway, "are you sure this will work on her?"

Jane looked over Sparrow, "her defenses are down, worried about her werewolf lover. Make her content and have her rest." Jane left.

...

The werewolves came up on him so fast, he barely could tell which one was Jacob. Jacob came out of his form, "your best bet is to leave us, bring her back and go away!" He disappeared and turned again but Leah showed herself first. _'Leah! What are you doing!'_ Jacob thought.

_"I won't let some tick destroy your happiness again!" _Leah charged at Alec and Alec thinking it was Jacob, grabbed a hold of Leah. Her screeching was heard before he snapped her neck and left thinking he had destroyed the enemy.

Jacob turned back and quickly changed into some pants, "Leah!" He practically skidded, "Leah..." She turned back into her human form, though despite her neck being broke, he didn't do a clean job of it. He most likely wanted Jacob to suffer before he died. "Why did you do that!"

She couldn't really move much and Leah knew she was dying, "Don't tell Sam this...but, I couldn't bear to be without him. The pack for the most part doesn't even like me...and I wouldn't be able to...plus, I wanted you to be happy. You don't deserve to be heartbroken twice..."

"You're going to be okay," tears were forming and the rest of the pack started to arrive.

"No, I won't be...besides, there's no one out there for me."

"You don't know that..."

"I know, it's best...this...," she was gone.

"NO!"

Sam paced back and forth in anger. Leah had somehow cleared her mind and took off after the vampire herself. He was very old and he wanted them to take him on together, but like always...she didn't always listen. "GODDAMMIT!" Everyone started to cry and Seth was devastated. They hung their heads as they brought Leah to her mother.

...

Alec returned to Volterra and changed out of his wet clothing. Jane appeared, "the werewolf I take it is dead?"

"It wasn't very hard, but entertaining," they both grinned. "Is she asleep?" Jane nodded. "Did she wonder where I was?"

"She is very smart. I'm afraid she figured out why you were gone."

"Did you confirm it?" Alec concentrated on Jane.

"Yes."

"Jane, I told you that I wanted to tell her."

"I understand, but she wouldn't leave the subject alone. We used Corin to calm her since you were not here."

"I see. I will go wake her."

"What will you do if she retaliates?"

"She won't," he went to Sparrow's side.

...

Sparrow blinked her eyes open to find him perching on the footboard again, "you are most beautiful when you sleep."

He was back and that meant...,"you...went to Forks."

"I did."

"And you're back."

"I am."

"Please tell me you didn't...," she started to tear, they flowed down like water.

"I did."

Her eyes glowed, "you bastard!" Sparrow leapt from the bed which surprised him slightly but he caught her and threw her down back on it, holding her by the neck as she shook with anger and rage.

"You are full of surprises, I expected you to be more fragile. But I guess a fae does have an ugly temper after all." She hissed at him and he hissed back, "don't be foolish enough that you think you can take me on and I couldn't bare to harm you." She winced as he tightened his grip and turned her head and whispered in her ear, "you are mine now, completely, and it is about time that I take what I have won." Sparrow's eyes widened in terror but her senses were dulled and she couldn't fight like she wanted to as he stripped away her clothing. "You'll only feel the sexual pleasure...," Alec smiled as she arched her back when he entered her. He was not kidding when he told the werewolf that he wasn't small. Sparrow felt amazing to him, better than any human female and he kissed her deeply for it.

Sparrow felt only the sexual need and his deep kisses as he held her down and then pushed her against the headboard, grappling her backside as he went deeper. Her scent made him extremely aggressive but it was to her benefit and despite herself she orgasmed...and then again, and again. He then pleasured himself and orgasmed, then had her rest beside him, "are you sore?"

"A little," she answered robotically.

He smiled, "you will be very sore by the end of today."

...

Alice held her head in her hands and started to cry, Jasper held her, "what are you seeing?"

"He's making her...Jaz...he's making her..."

Edward furrowed his brow in disgust and frustration. Bella came through the door then, "why is Alice so upset. Did something happen?" Edward wouldn't say anything. "Edward, please..."

He sighed, "one of the Quileute is dead..and..."

"Jacob?"

"No...Leah, she sacrificed herself and the Alec is with Sparrow."

There was something else, Bella could tell when he was keeping something from her, "and what else?" Edward didn't want to say anything. "Edward, is Alec doing something to her?"

"He considers her his mate..."

"THAT PIG! What is he doing to her!"

Alice held Bella, "she thinks Jacob is dead...and so does he, he's not letting her feel anything, taking advantage of it." Bella shook her head as tears came down.

...

Aro smiled, Alec was happy and that was very important to him. He looked at him and Jane as his children, his most valuable children. Though Jane was a bit put out by the fact that Alec had finally found his mate, she was agreeable for the most part. Soon, after his boy was done mating with the Medula, Chelsea would work her powers to bind Sparrow to them. Her defenses were down making it so much easier to take a hold of her. Their scientists were however, having a harder time working with her blood. Though the 'energies' were cousins, it seems they were working against each other, almost fighting for dominance. But they were certain that a common factor was found and would work with that instead.

Sooner or later the girl would be theirs and the Medula would have no choice but to comply and create an alliance since a Volturi was now mated to one of their own. This couldn't have worked out better if he had actually planned this himself, which he often did, but it was nice when fate offered you a helping hand.

...

After his second round, Sparrow lay between Alec's legs, the bed sheets covered her as she rested, one arm around her torso as her small hands rested on it. Were she a vampire, they would have kept going and though her endurance as a Medula was fair, she still needed a decent amount of rest. He amused himself during this time by looking at her ears which twitched when they were touched even slightly. "Chelsea," he said.

There was a knock and she came in, "you called."

"Can you work on her?"

"I can. You and I must work together in order to make sure she is compliant to you."

"That will be fine," he grinned.

"How is she?" Chelsea meant it in a broad question.

"She feels nothing for now. She did try and attack me though," Alec saw Chelsea raise her eyebrows. "I know, I was surprised, but of course I won."

"You always do," she left them alone again.

...

The Medula were almost finished preparing. Lucian was investigating if a Medula was helping the Volturi and why. His daughter was clearly the target, if she was considered as weak as all that, what did they have to fear of her? They had to enter Volterra strategically, they had Sparrow and Alec was with her. He would not leave Sparrow alone and unguarded, and if anything, he would have her there as a way to emotionally compromise him and her sisters. They knew that the Medula loved their children greatly, and there was a distinct bond unlike those of humans. An empathic connection to a point where it was almost psychic, just as now he knew that she was possibly being violated and it broke his heart knowing that he could do nothing about it.

...

Magda sat with the Oracle, "what is to become of my daughter, will they kill her?"

The Oracle sat and touched her friend's hands lovingly, "no. She's too valuable to them and especially to the one they call Alec. However, I cannot say that you will leave with her just then." Magda looked up in shock. "You must have another visit, one that will reinforce her connection to you. She is being subdued by their gifts, she is in shock from a tragedy that she has thought has happened but hasn't."

"What is it?"

"I cannot see that far yet. But do not fear leaving her with them for a bit longer...they fulfill a fate that must be."

Magda didn't like the answer. She was so sure her daughter would come home, but Alec changed everything. "If it is to be," the priestess got up and went to inform her husband of the news.

...

The Cullens and Quileute paid homage to their friend. It was Leah's mother who carried the torch to her daughter and was the one that lit it. Seth hung his head down as the rest of his pack put their hands on his shoulders. Bella also cried and Edward looked at Carlisle. He felt awkward for being here, it was after all, one of his kind that did this. But they didn't seem to mind, they were all friends here. They watched at Leah went up in flames. Seraph stood there unsure of what to do, she could not get in touch with her family just yet, they were on their way to Volterra.

...

Alec finally was dressing Sparrow, she got up from the bed but winced. He smiled slightly at her reaction, "I told you that you would be sore. At least I don't have to be as gentle as I did with a regular human." He brought her to him and held her gently with one arm, she stood beside him and kept a hand on his shoulder as he picked out her outfit, "I hate keeping you this way, you know. But it's necessary, I don't want you to feel any pain. Once I feel you are more relaxed, I will release you from my gift. Now, what shall I put you in? Do you like this one?" He held up an elegant looking dress, it was purple in color and done in a vest style. She nodded. "I like this as well. I don't know if you've noticed, but every Volturi has a signature look, as will you." Alec kissed her on the cheek lovingly.

Sparrow understood everything he was saying, she just couldn't respond emotionally. She felt this need of wanting to rely on him but it couldn't be from her, it had to be from Chelsea. Right now though, she was so emotionally exhausted that there was no way to fight them so she let Alec take care of her for now. It was what he wanted, after all, he lavished so much affection on her that it was hard not to succumb to him. Alec was a handsome young man, changed at a young age of 13, but it was said he was of Anglo-Saxon blood and had the height of a 15 or 16-year-old.

"You are thinking, what is it?" Alec interrupted, he noticed her concentrating.

"You are taller than average height for your physical age."

"My father was very tall, but you were considered more of an adult in the time I was changed," he looked down at her. "You are shorter for your age."

"Demon," she said robotically. "What happened to your mother and father?"

"They were killed by the angry mob that tried to burn us at the stake for being witches. They tried to defend us even though they were also scared of us."

"I'm sorry."

Alec huffed in amusement, "that is the first time I heard that line in centuries by someone who actually meant it."

"That's why the Medula stayed away from human affairs, they were scared of anything unknown to them. They used to be more open from what our Oracle tells me...before the church made them scared of everything. People like Jane and yourself were once valued so highly in ancient times...it is a shame we didn't know you then, the Medula would have perhaps befriended you."

"And what would have they done?" Alec was curious in her responses, because despite the dullness of her emotions, she still seemed to reflect them.

"Helped your family. We would have disguised ourselves as humans but we wouldn't have let you be harmed. We would have whisked you away to someplace safe...we have done it before."

"Perhaps," it made Alec wonder what could have been but he released the thought seconds after it entered his mind. "But that was a long time ago...and you wouldn't have been born yet, and I would have died a mortal's death and never know you." Now she looked down and seemed amused. "What is that look?"

"It's just...you are such a romantic for someone as sadistic as you can be."

He cocked his head, "should I be flattered or offended?"

"It's just my observation."

"Do you feel that it was sadistic of me to kill your werewolf?"

"Yes," she answered honestly and held her breath when Alec narrowed his eyes.

"Don't worry, I won't harm you. However, I disagree. I went against my competitor and he happen to lose, it was a duel really. Only without the pistols. Many deaths have happened over a woman, it's just more dangerous to fight over a vampire's." He held her from behind and nuzzled her neck, "And God help a human if he's stupid enough to approach you, I don't care if it's to give you a flower to show how beautiful he thought you were."

"It's a silly thing to be jealous over."

"Then you truly know nothing of vampires, my love."

He proved his point when he decided to take her out to the market. Alec wanted to have a pendant made for her that she would wear. He was inside the jewelry store, they were not worried about her running away because they would simply catch her and she knew this. Sparrow took off her hood and was looking at a scarf that she thought was very pretty and reminded her of home when a man approached her, "my lady, might I say that you are the most exquisite woman that I have ever seen." Sparrow blushed. "I am surprised you are out by yourself with no male company...," he paused and looked over her shoulder. She turned around to find both Felix and Alec behind her, glaring, their eye color hidden by contacts. "Oh, excuse me...I did not realize."

Alec's glare got more intense, "is there a _reason_ why you are bothering my lover?"

"Again, I apologize," the older man left in a hurry but Alec followed.

"Alec, no, don't!" Felix grabbed her arm. She winced when he heard the man being slaughtered, it was a ways away, but she had just as sensitive hearing as they did. Felix smiled and when Alec returned, his eyes were red again, full of the blood he had taken. "Why did you have to do that, he was just paying me a compliment...?"

He jerked her arm from Felix and took it himself, "I told you, did I not?" He then lifted her and they took off back to Volterra.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Day 2: Alec and Sparrow**

Aro sighed, "my dear boy, you can't go around killing every male that pays her some attention. If you had not notice, she is quite striking and Italian men especially are bold. You have killed inside the walls of Volterra, but considering you are not used to these new feelings, I will have to excuse it this one time." Alec nodded. "Do not disobey me again."

"Yes, Master."

Aro turned to Caius, "young love, what can one say."

...

Sparrow stood by the bed post watching Alec as he watched her, "you didn't have to do that."

"You're right, I didn't have to. I wanted to."

"All you do is kill, why couldn't you let him go? He wasn't going to do anything and I wouldn't have run away."

Alec raised his eyebrows, "oh, I know you wouldn't have. You would have gotten as far as the end of the street and only because I let you."

She knew there was no arguing with him, "all I'm asking is that you don't kill anyone else that talks to me, okay?" He looked at her. Suddenly she started spouting off in her language, the language of the fae, angrily.

"And what is it that you are saying to me?" Alec cocked his head, he wasn't even concerned she was angry.

"Nothing that a vampire would understand!" Sparrow started to walk off but he grabbed her and thrusted her back.

"You silly little faerie!" he growled. "I am much older than you and I understand plenty," Alec's nostrils flared in anger, it scared her to see him this way. He grabbed her by her jaw, "do you even know the desire I feel for you?" Pulling her face close to his, he narrowed his eyes, "so I will do what is in my nature to do to protect you or to keep another male from you. And you'll either accept it or say _nothing, _do I make myself clear?"

Finally he released her and she went into her little studio that he gave her, massaging her jaw on the way. She looked at the new things he'd given her to work on the glass, it was nice. Again, the only thing she could control was her artwork and Sparrow worked diligently on some vases and jewelry. Sometimes when she was angry and didn't know why it was, but her pieces turned out a bit better.

"You are very good at your glassmaking," Jane said softly.

"Thank you."

"I must apologize for my brother. He is new to these feelings, I hear that they are hard to handle for a vampire at first. We have terrible jealousy issues," she grinned.

"So I've noticed."

"I know you Medula respect life and it's hard for you to understand why he did what he did. But you won't win, so you must not argue with him as much. It just leads to more bruises like ones on your jaw. Quickly healing, I see."

"Yes. So I take it he sent you?"

"He felt that a girl talking to another girl would be...easier."

"Do you honestly care though?"

"Not really. But my brother's happiness is important. Personally I see you as an interference between us."

"I heard. You two..._mated_, now and then."

"It was a way to remain close, but please do us a favor. Behave and simply listen to him, it's best if you don't question what he does, he doesn't like it," Jane left in a blink as they all did.

"Some girl to girl talk," Sparrow shook her head, Jane was always a little nuts. She had been that way since they were both burned at the stake and in fact it was believed that it was the reason why their abilities formed as they did.

"Do you not _just_ know when someone is for you?" Alec stood in the doorway.

"I did," Sparrow threw down a tool. "But for the most part marriages are arranged amongst the Medula. Had the demon not attacked me and I wasn't considered such a freak by my clan, I was supposed to be mated to one _our_ Guardians."

"And what happened to the arrangement?"

"My father dissolved it. It was believed that the family would mistreat me after what happened, I was considered a defect. They believed I would turn into this raving killing machine and go on a rampage."

"But it didn't happen."

"No. But imagine how happy _their_ going to be when my blood is mixed with yours. I might not be able to step into my city again," Sparrow looked down, sorrowful.

"You will be better than you are now."

"Maybe. And what if I go insane because of the conflict between the two energies? You'd have to kill me anyway."

"It won't happen, our scientists will make sure you will be all right."

"I just wish you would listen to reason."

"We do," Alec was next to her and touched her face. "I am sorry I was so rough, I have yet to learn how to control how I am when I'm around you." He held her again, his body felt so hard to her and his grip like solid stone. Jacob's was so different, hot and comforting. She was only feeling mild sadness now, Alec let her feel something but if it got to be a problem he would turn her back off again as if there was a switch on her back, like an electronic toy that was making too much noise. He turned his head, "your pieces are coming out well. If they continue to progress, Aro could no doubt sell them for a high price."

"I don't know if I want to do that."

"I'm afraid Aro will make that decision, and I would be rather proud to be mated with someone who has a talent such as yours." He made her look up at him, "come, you are tired and your blood sugar is low again."

"You seem to babysit me."

"No, I care for you. And even if the serum doesn't work out as well as we hoped, I will still care for you."

...

Today she was out in the sun, sitting on the balcony and bathing in its light. Medula loved the sun, it made them stronger and happier. They were the ones that created the term 'sun bathing'. Alec realized he had been keeping his faerie in the house too long. Because sunlight was a great risk to them, he had forgotten the joy of it. He stood out there with her since there was no risk of being seen and looked around him and then at her. Sparrow stood up and looked at him too, "you're so sparkly."

He grinned, "I am."

"It's sort of strange. You always expect the movies humans put out to be...but I guess sparkles don't quite make you threatening enough."

"It is true. Personally I believe that back in ancient times, it lured humans to us more. After all, humans love shiny objects, do they not?" He was glad that she was conversing, he had let his abilities yield more.

"They do," she shrugged.

"I have a question to ask you." Sparrow cocked her head in curiousness. She was being very compliant, but not because of Chelsea, she learned that the only way to stop him from making her immobile or emotionally numb, was to act like she was starting to bond with them. After he was secure enough, she would try and escape. It was a risky attempt. She was fast, but they were faster, and using magic she knew at her age was about the only way she'd have a chance. Granted, if she was caught, she shuttered to think what the consequences might be. "Aro would like a ceremony performed, to marry us. I am not against it and it would be truly legal, though no human laws really apply to us."

"That's not really a question."

"There are many dresses and I want to know if wish me to pick it out or yourself?"

"You're not even going to ask me to marry you?"

"There is no need for it. You already know you are mine, I have already killed a man once for flirting with you and the wolf," he looked at her as though she should already know. She got up and looked insulted, then left into her room, he followed and was next to her.

"I'm not property." Alec said nothing. "Things were different in the time you were made...you act so serious, you never smile, not really. You are so beautiful to look at yet there is no emotion, but I guess because you kill there isn't any real joy, is there?" Sparrow for the first time touched him voluntarily. His burgundy eyes glanced at her hand for a moment, unsure of what to make of the new interaction.

She caressed his cheek and touched his lips with her fingers, opening them slightly to look at his teeth and when she tried to touch them, Alec quickly grabbed her hand, "DON'T."

"I just wanted to see them."

"And they will cut you easily, releasing my venom. I will not have you killed over a silly faerie's curiosity."

"Stop calling me a silly faerie!" she snapped.

"Stop. I want you safe, is that good enough?" this time Alec held her tenderly.

"But you kiss me."

"I have to bite you and trust me, if I could, I would have and changed you myself by now. But since this can't be, I do not want you provoking the action."

"And what provokes it?" Sparrow as toying with him, she didn't know why she was doing it...it was the female Medula in her, the fae playfulness that men couldn't resist and male vampires were no different, but certainly more dangerous.

"I won't allow you to make me lose control," he held her at arm's length, but how he wanted her. Sparrow was not only provoking him as a predator but sexually as well, and the two were a dangerous combination. Then he was gone, leaving Sparrow unsure if she should feel rejected or not. She went back outside and looked around and figuring out where everything was when the time came, but soon he was back. "I have another question to ask you."

"And that is?"

"You wouldn't be thinking of escaping would you?" Alec's face was stern and he was deadly still.

"I can't escape, you know that."

"That is not what Marcus feels."

Sparrow stiffened, all this time she had guarded her thoughts but not her feelings and Marcus could sniff out when a person was thinking or feeling as if they wanted to leave, "of course I _feel _like I still want to leave. I am scared to death of the serum and what it might do to me. If someone was about to experiment on you, wouldn't _you_ want to escape?"

"And I told you that I wouldn't allow harm to come to you."

"And what will you do if it's inside me and killing me? You wouldn't be able to do anything! Men. Vampire or mortal they still think they can control everything!" He went to touch her and she pulled away from him, he scowled as she went back to the balcony. Alec grabbed her by the back of the neck and this time she did something he didn't expect, a pulse of light came from her hand and it pushed him back, "don't manhandle me!" Suddenly Sparrow grew extremely angry and it gave some strength, she was tired of being bullied. "You may get off on inflicting pain on others, but you won't do it to me!"

Alec's eyes grew wide with his own anger and went to strike her slightly but she moved faster than he anticipated and instead knocked her over the balcony. At first he was worried that she would be hurt severely from the fall, but instead, she landed on her own two feet and started to run away from him. "Get back here," he said plainly but she just looked back and actually stuck her tongue out at him. He cocked his head and went after her.

...

Marcus looked out the window and looked at Aro, "should we intervene in case he harms her."

"No. I think he rather enjoys this playtime. He likes it when she fights back and stands up to him, he won't harm her but he will put her in her place again."

...

Her speed did not quite match his, if she were older, perhaps...but he was having fun chasing her and when he got tired of it, he ran past and knocked her down. Sparrow miss stepped and yelped when her ankle twisted. Alec stood over her, "that is what you get for not coming back as I ordered."

"I don't follow your orders, you don't own me," she growled. Sparrow tried to throw another ball of light at him but he caught her wrist and squeezed, it dissipated. "Stop hurting me!"

"Stop doing stupid things," He grabbed her by her jaw lightly so that he could lead her to sit the way he wanted her to and let her go. "You will not escape and you will not attack me again."

"Then stop manhandling me," Sparrow glared back. "If you want me to respond to you then be more gentle."

"I do try but you argue with me constantly. You must understand how I am, I am not a Medula nor a dog, I am a vampire and one of the Volturi and not one of your Cullens. We do not empathize easily, we exact law and that is all," his hand reached to her cheek and caressed it. "But if you must know, you soften me and you are the only thing that does." Alec picked her up and took her to a very private area of Volterra where he could treat her ankle.

"What is this place?"

"We each have our own area to go to with our mates, this is mine."

"But it looks so empty."

"That is because I had not found a mate until now. Now it will be a place for us, our own apartment so we can be alone together. You may tell me whatever colors you like the most and I will make sure it is done that way. I will also move your bed in here." Sparrow said nothing as she looked around, it was beautifully done.

"You never made a space for yourself?"

"Jane did. We were together most of the time and so I spent time in her area so there was no need for me to do anything. It was just a space and now it is not."

"Just like a man, you never really think of stuff like this until you have to," she grinned slightly.

Her hand touched his hair and played with it as he wrapped her ankle. Alec like it, she was finally touching him on her own and he wanted her to. Chelsea was working non-stop to break Sparrow but she still resisted somewhat, but Chelsea loved the challenge anyway. "Will you love me like you did the dog?"

The question caught her off guard, "I...I don't know. You killed someone that was intended to be my mate and so I'm supposed to exact revenge or something, but what could I do?"

Alec cocked his head again as if thinking of something, "you still don't believe in taking of life."

"No, not even after the demon blade. I was surprised I even got it, I'm a healer, I don't really hunt...I just heal and help. It really shouldn't be this way, my sister Sage was very angry with me because I received it."

"It was jealousy."

"I suppose. Anyway, I feel like a pawn in all of this. I feel like fate is moving me around blindfolded, I can't even guess what's going to happen next and that's not the way the Medula are, we always have an idea or at least some foresight...but not now."

In a loving and unexpected gesture, Alec picked her up and put her in his lap and allowed her to lay her head on his shoulder. She made him feel things he had forgotten about. Other female vampires of course, wanted to be with he and Felix and some of the other guard, yet none really appealed to them. He was surprised that he didn't have to fight Felix for her since the 6'7" vampire practically sang about how beautiful she was. Edward Cullen was annoyed with him and his infatuation with Bella Swan, but since _they _were friends and had respect for one another, Felix would not demonstrate any affection towards Sparrow. "Do you love me?" her question interrupted his thought.

At first he remained silent, then thought better of it and simply answered, "yes."

...

That same day, Alec brought Sparrow back and had her look at the space. It was completely furnished and her bed was brought over and put in a secluded room. "Do you like it?"

Sparrow looked up at him, "y...yes, it's done beautifully."

"You said you liked purples and other earth tones." The couches were done in a comfortable suede with touches of purples and reds, along with the curtains and it was clear that it was designed to be very comfortable because she had said to him that she loved her home because it was very welcoming with warm woods. "Some of the marble can be replaced with wood if you like."

"No, it's nice the way that it is. Thank you."

...

Felix stood by Aro's side as he listened to a vampire who was complaining about another trying to steal his mate and would not leave her alone. Aro grinned at Alec, "that sounds familiar."

Alec only grinned back and later went with Felix to hunt, "you lavish so much affection on Sparrow despite her stubbornness and lashing out."

"Surprised or disappointed?" Alec raised his one eyebrow.

"Whatever do you mean?" Felix grinned.

"I'm surprised I didn't have to fight you for her."

"I had thought about it, but you have waited longer than I for a mate. Besides I had already scared the poor girl."

"That and you're a terrible flirt."

"It is not to say that I am not capable of settling down."

"True. But what's done is done," drunken men were coming up the street. "I lavish affection on her because she is gentle by nature. I will win her if I can compromise more."

"Compromise?" now Felix raised his eyebrow. "You seem to win regardless."

"Yes. But I am less vicious about it."

"The ceremony will be lovely, I'm sure."


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks for the Reviews. If you want to know more about the certain vampires I'm using from Stephanie Meyer's characters in depth, both not in the movies but mentioned in the books and backgrounds, go to: twilightsaga. Chelsea is the one who keeps everyone loyal to the Volturi.

**Chapter 23**

**Day 3: The Medula**

Her fight with them was weakening and she was starting to become more and more compliant, Chelsea wearing down her defenses and making her loyal to the Volturi. And today would be an extremely important day for her to remain loyal, her family was on their way and Alec was not happy about it, he needed more time. Sparrow still fought with him and resisted him in other areas but time was working against him. The only thing he could do at this point was to dull her senses so she wouldn't go to them, but if he did that then her family would grow angry and do their best to tear her away from him. Aro was also pressured for time as well, the serum still wasn't ready and he was hoping to have administered it by now.

Sparrow sat on her bed and looked at Alec, "my family is coming today."

"I know, and you will not be going with them. Your father will not be dissolving _this_ arrangement," he narrowed his eyes.

"Alec," she was on her back, his hand on her neck.

"You will not be leaving me, do I make myself clear?"

"You can't make someone love you, not even using Chelsea. You think I don't feel her, but I do and I know I'm wearing thin...but it isn't the same, it isn't me. Don't you want _me_ to truly love you? I know you don't think much of the Cullens but everything happened with them naturally, you could have tried to win me the right way."

"I did. I killed the dog."

"That wasn't the right way...," her heart pained every time he called Jacob that.

"You don't think that me trying to court you wouldn't have ended up the same way? A fight would have broken out eventually between Jacob Black and myself. And we are the Volturi, we have done things the same for thousands of years, the way it is supposed to be done by our kind. I saw you, wanted you and took you. That is the way it has been since there were vampires who wanted a human and that is the way it will always be. Even Bella is to be turned, it is inevitable, we love too much to watch our mates wither and die and though I know you are immortal, you are still incredibly vulnerable. You are a child to me, a beautiful child you are, but a child nonetheless. But a thousand years from now, Jacob Black will be nothing but a distant memory if that. So I am not worried. Like all arranged marriages, feelings will develop and there will be nothing to talk about further."

...

"We are here," Lucian came to the gates of Volterra with his two daughters, Sierra and Sage. Two guards met them. "We are here to see Aro."

"He is expecting you," the vampires held their breath as instructed. Aro didn't want any kind of incident and if anyone was suspected of attacking, they would be put down.

They were brought through the marbled hallways, the Medula kept alert and then they were brought to the main hall. There they saw the high ranked guard...and Sparrow. "My daughter," Lucian said and went to go to her but Alec hissed threateningly.

Sparrow looked up, she looked drugged almost as Alec held her by her arms from behind, "father..."

"What have you done to her!"

Aro sat calmly, "Alec is relaxing her. She is aware you are here, but you must understand the situation. He has claimed her as his own, even killed the werewolf, Jacob Black for her. To us, they are married."

"They are no such thing to us...and you allowed him to do this? Jacob Black was to be one of our Guardians for the Medula clan."

"Come now, you already know how this works. We cannot allow another to be in our mate's affections. I do not wish to upset you with this," Aro sat up and had a look of understanding. "We wish to celebrate with you, have a proper wedding with you as our guests. There is no need to fight."

"There is if she does not love him."

"You set up arranged marriages all the time in the clan, this is no different."

"They come together naturally over time, not downright stolen. Sparrow, has he...has he _touched _you?"

She nodded her head slightly, "yes."

Alec held her tighter to him, "I won her, she will want for nothing."

Lucian set his eyes on Alec with such disgust, the vampire's face should have melted off, "won her? You take her from her home and force yourself on her, killing her intended. You did not win her, you smug little shit!"

Jane looked up at Aro, she wanted to attack for the insult to her brother but Aro shook his head lightly. "Now, now, let's not start name calling..."

"And what of the serum?"

"We are still working with it, Sparrow's chemistry is quite unique and as I said, we don't wish to hurt the poor girl, only make her stronger."

"You won't be able to use it...a demon's blood and a vampire's can't coincide together. Something we know a little bit about, demons."

"Regardless, she is in his care. Speaking of which, Alec, let her go to her father so that she may be with them for a while. Spend time together before they leave." Alec looked up at Aro, "now, Alec."

He let her go and suddenly she felt like herself again and ran to her father, "I'm so sorry, father."

Lucian's arms wrapped around his daughter, "it's all right. You were always so ambitious. I have brought the demon blade." Aro sat up, he was most interested in the conversation now.

"No. Bring it back home with you, I won't let them have it."

"Cheeky girl," Jane said.

She turned around and looked at the Volturi, "it is meant to stay with the Medula, it is not yours."

Her father turned her back around, "you must take it, it misses you anyway."

"How can a sword miss me?"

"No one really knows why it does half the thing it does, it just does."

Aro watched with eagerness as the blade in its sheath, was given to her. She pulled it out and it hummed, "it knows where I am."

"It knows what you're surrounded by," Sage glared at Caius who also glared back. "Don't think you can ever use this blade. It kills whoever else tries to use it."

"It will remain in the care of Sparrow, I can assure you," Marcus said softly.

Sierra opened up a bag, "we brought your armor...whatever happens, we love you. Even if that damned serum does work, we love you. That won't ever change."

Alec eyed the sword, it was a rainbow sheen, a most beautifully designed weapon. One that if he was back in the time he was made, would have been treasured and sought after as it is now, one that they would have written songs and stories about just as they did Excalibur. She held it delicately in her hands which shook slightly, but Jane said that when she felt threatened, it steadied. It fit her in some ways as if it was truly designed for her despite her smallness.

Felix also eyed the beautiful weapon, there was danger there, any vampire or demon such as themselves could feel it's power and threat. It would be a wise idea to keep in another part of Volterra should the young Medula try to escape. But despite all that, he could see the pride in Alec's face. He could see what she was to be and it would be a mate worthy of a high ranking Volturi guard. Part of him wanted to kick himself for not fighting for her.

Sparrow looked at them and started speaking in their fae language, it reminded him of the language used by JRR Tolkien but with a slightly different dialect. "Father, they killed my Jacob," she started to cry. Her father hugged her tightly, as did her sisters. "I wanted to escape but I can't..."

"We will be back, Sparrow. You must hold on for just a bit longer...please, be strong for us."

"I will try."

Alec hissed, he didn't understand the language, but he understood one name, 'Jacob', "return her to me."

Lucian glared at him, "do not assume you hold any rule over me, vampire."

"Pain," Jane said, but her power wasn't working. "PAIN," she said again, but still nothing and it frustrated her as it did with Bella Swan.

Sage glared back at her, "you're powers don't work on us..." She moved her cloak slightly and there was a medallion attached to the armor, one that warded off their abilities.

Aro sat back, "my, you are clever."

"And may I remind _you_ why we're demon hunters?" Sage put out her hand and pushed Jane against the wall and let her fall, Jane hissed as did Alec.

They wanted to attack but Aro forbad them and wanted to diffuse the situation as much as possible, "Alec, Jane, that is enough. No more."

Lucian glared at him, "what, because that her little parlor trick didn't work?"

"Because, we want to make this day a happy one, a day of understanding."

There was no point to continue the discussion, "we have another question to ask you?"

"And what would that be?"

"We found something by the house door, a symbol made of stone that blocked Alice's view...such a coincidence that it happened to be there when Felix came by. There wouldn't have been a Medula who had come by and offered his help, would there?"

Aro never miss-stepped, "of course not."

"I'm afraid that we aren't quite able to believe you, but if there is...you tell him that we will sniff him out. And that death awaits for him, will you?" Aro remained quiet. "We came here on a peaceful mission, in hopes of retrieving my daughter through peaceful methods. It seems that there are far more complications than realized, we will be back."

Sparrow looked up at her father, he was leaving her? "Papa?"

He looked at her, "we will back, Sparrow. Don't be afraid." They hugged her again and were escorted out the same way they came in.

...

Sage had her hands in fists, "why! We shouldn't have left her there!"

"The Oracle said we had to for the first visit," Sierra looked down.

"Aro is arrogant enough to think that we would actually allow it, but there is a reason why we've remained secretive in our way of life. They know nothing of us, but we know much about them. We will consult with the Oracle again, and will bring the Cullens and the shifters if we must," Lucian clenched his jaw as he heard his little girl cry.

...

Sparrow stood their alone and held herself, looking down and crying. Why did they leave her there? Was her fate sealed, was that it? She started to walk away until she heard Jane's voice, "where do you think you're going?"

Suddenly there was this pain, fiery pain that caused her to scream out. Since Jane couldn't exact her revenge on her sister, she was taking it out on Sparrow...the demon blade screaming along with her. Alec panicked, his abilities took a minute to work and he knew it, "stop it, Jane." Jane continued to make Sparrow scream. "I said, STOP IT!" Finally Alec was poised to attack and only then did Jane stop. "I know you are angry about what her sister did, but you will not take it out on her."

"You would attack me, your own sister over a faerie?"

"I don't want to, I still love you as I always have but she is my mate and I told you that you will not harm her. If anyone will exact punishment on her, it will be me. Yet there is no real punishment to exact. I'm sorry her sister attacked you, I didn't like it either and I would have defended you but Aro insisted otherwise."

"She attacked you because you attacked my father," Sparrow said weakly.

Jane came up to her as Alec held her up, "you aren't helping yourself."

"Jane, that is enough," Aro said softly. "I am sorry I had to tell Alec to stop, but the situation was getting out of hand. Per our agreement to Sparrow, her family must go unharmed."

Jane left without a word.

...

Lucian and his daughters met up with Seraph, "how is Sparrow, she isn't with you?"

"No," Lucian said quietly.

"But...I thought that, that we would get her back!"

"Oh listen to you...the one who was so mad at her and practically calling her a freak in front of the Cullens and everybody, now wondering why she isn't back!" Sage snapped.

"I told you I was sorry for it!"

"Girls, that is enough," Lucian said firmly. "Now, we have to go the Quileute and tell them how sorry we are that Jacob is dead."

Seraph looked at them as if they'd lost their minds, "what are you talking about, Jacob isn't dead? Leah was the one that died, she sacrificed herself. Stupid girl."

"Jacob isn't dead, then that means Alec left before making sure he killed the right one. Arrogant fool!" Lucian wanted to laugh but it was still a sad time, yet it seemed this could work in their favor. It made sense now why the Oracle said the second visit, shape-shifters always made her vision a bit blurry, no one knew why they did that but it was common.

Immediately they went to see the Quileute to give their condolences and Lucian immediately hugged the boy, "I am glad you are well and safe."

"But Leah isn't...and Sparrow isn't with you," Jacob was trying to hold back tears.

"No...but that works in our favor. They think you are dead and so does she...you will have the element of surprise, but next time we go, you and your clan will be going with us."

"All right! Takin' on the leeches on their own ground!" Seth jumped around.

...

The Cullens sat quietly with the Medula, "they have her and are working their abilities on her. And I can tell he is stronger, he fed off her."

Esme sighed and looked down, "I'm sorry."

"But wouldn't she be dead?" Bella looked up confused.

"Not if they used syringes, it's what they did to the others. But as far as I can tell, none of the others have fed off her."

"If there is anything we can do, even just play a part, we'll do it," Carlisle said. "We've tried to stay out of it, but it's clear that now they want to get their hands on your daughter's weapon. Who knows what that might mean for the rest of us."

Alice looked ahead, "they aren't planning anything at the moment but they've put the demon blade in another part of Volterra, far away from her until they can control her."

"What do you see if you go?" Bella asked.

"We can go, but we have to stay in the background. Attacking last and taking out the younger Volturi, there could be a retaliation."

"It's something we're going to have to risk," Carlisle sighed. "It's one thing to exact law, but they violated many treaties in order to protect one's selfishness. That alone can put their power into question."

Jacob remained quiet, "I want Alec."

"It is a high goal, son," Lucian said, 'son' was a name he had given Jacob since he started courting his daughter. "But he is 1,200 years old, plus he has taken some of Sparrow's blood. You cannot be the only one that takes him on. Even though I know the desire is great, I cannot stand to see Sparrow brokenhearted again after she just got you back. If we wished to this, we have to be organized and come out with minimal damage."

"Don't you want to destroy them?" Jacob's anger showed through his eyes.

"I do. But as Carlisle said, they are law holders of the vampire world. Without them, vampires could run amuck and do whatever they pleased and shake the very world we live in now. If he dies, all the better, if he doesn't, you must take pleasure in the fact you took Sparrow back."

Jacob wasn't sure about the answer, but all he really wanted was Sparrow back. He would love for all of them to die, but if the Volturi were that powerful and had that many gifts, then perhaps settling for the minimum was best. He didn't want to lose the rest of his pack over revenge, it was a justified revenge, but it was revenge. "All right, I will what you ask."

"Good, just do as I say and we will both live."

...

Sparrow was curled up on the couch and in its cushions, she had said nothing since her family left. Alec had returned to the apartment with food, "you must eat." Her rainbowish eyes looked at him and then looked away, "you will eat, Sparrow." He sat down next to her , the couch sinking slightly because of the stone weight, "I am sorry for my sister and for the attack on your father."

"No you aren't," she said softly. "Not really. You want to be rid of them so that I'll give myself to you without question...you and the Volturi."

He leaned back and stared ahead, "that is very true. I want you to myself, but I wish to be kind to you." Alec reached out and pulled her to him and surprisingly she didn't resist as he put her in his lap. Whether it was because she was tired of fighting or felt closer to him, it didn't really matter as long as she was compliant. His hand wandered to between her thighs, she stopped him but he continued after a moment, "you need release and so do I...and fucking is the best way." His fingers entered first, they were slightly cold and she gasped, but he covered her mouth with his. If he knew how to do anything right, it was to please a woman and Medula women were extremely sexual by nature. Alec could tell by the way she walked and moved and how playful Sparrow was that she would be a good lay. He couldn't wait for the serum, he hoped it worked well, that way he could shag her the way he really wanted to. She started to cum and bit his lip hard while she did, this didn't hurt him but certainly made him happy. "Now it's my turn...," he had her on her stomach as he unzipped and penetrated.

Sparrow's body was jerking, Alec was going harder than normal but she liked it even though he was holding her wrists down too hard. She could hear his growls and hisses as she came again, as did he. "More...," he growled, his face by hers. By the time it was done, hours had passed and she was completely spent and sore, laying on him as he read and petted her hair. "This is how it should be," he stated.


End file.
